Predator and Prey
by Psycho Ann
Summary: The question is how fast would she run? AU. GhVi Yes, you're not imagining this update. Chap 14.
1. Life on the Run

Hi all, this is my VERY FIRST fanfic. Why I chose DBZ as the anime to write about I don't know ^^;;;. Anyway, I've fallen in love with Gohan and Videl (well, Gohan mainly) and I wanted to have some fun on their behalf :::cackles maniacally::. Anyway, my english is pretty rusty so I'm sorry for all the grammatical and spelling mistakes. Gosh, I really need a beta reader ahahahah XD 

Disclaimer: :::insert typical fanfic author disclaimer here::: 

**Last Revised : 4/5/03**   


* * *

Predator and Prey   
by Psycho Ann   
Chapter 1 : Life on the Run

  
  
  
  


'Aw crap.' 

Once again the young woman cursed her luck. Who would have thought in the middle of a lake, that was in the middle of a forest, that was located in the middle of nowhere, she still couldn't get a decent bath. Being on the run for 3 years constantly taught her that there was no concept of 'privacy' as a fugitive. As a hunted. A prey. 

Man, she hated it so much. 

Again, she cursed as she made her way slowly to the bank. Stretching out her ki, she felt nothing. Not surprisingly of course, the one after her could mask his perfectly. However she knew he was there. Watching her. Some how she didn't need to detect his ki anymore to know he's there; years of running from him, of feeling him breath down her neck had his presence practically carved into her mind. 

Videl eyed her surroundings, trying to calm herself. The half moon didn't do much to illuminate the dark forest around her but she watched for movement anyway. 'I shouldn't have taken a dip in the lake.... stupid stupid, I knew he was on my trail yesterday!! AUGH!!' 

The day had been blistering, not to mention her last decent bath was 3 days ago. Trekking through the thick, moist forest hadn't helped either. Finding the sparkling lake was a gift from Dende. 

And now, Videl was butt naked in the middle of a lake where she knew a certain bounty hunter after her head was watching. Great. Thank you _so_ much Dende. 

Covering as much as she could, she wished that her hair was still long. At least it could have covered more than what her arms could do. Dammit, her hair being short was _his_ fault too. 

That damn hunter. 

It was a year ago when he had caught her midnight locks in his grip. She flipped out her dagger and sliced her hair off, freeing herself. She would have just tried taking his arm off, but she learned that stabbing him with a knife breaks the_ knife_. Since then, she learned her lesson. Long hair, a no no. Short hair, efficient. But now she wished her hair was a good 2 meters long. 

Swallowing her pride and fear, she took a cautious step out of the water. He's there all right, lingering at the edge of her senses. It's not like he never seen her naked, in fact he had seen her in more states of nudity than her parents. He even once attacked her in a public bathing house. She was forced to run out with her things wearing only a towel. Another reason to which she added to her 'why to kill him' list. 

'I bet you're enjoying this, damn you Gohan.' Videl seethed. Throwing all caution to the wind, Videl dashed forward in speed that no human could see. Grabbing her pack and dressing in a blink of an eye she took to the sky. Too late. He was already in front of her. His onyx eyes smirking at her as he floated there in his usual black spandex suit and green robes. 

Without pausing she dived below him into the forest, darting her way around the trees. Her smaller frame made her faster than him, but in account of power, she knew she didn't have a chance. She remembered that time when he half-heartedly swung at her; she ducked only to see his arm go through the steel building like it was made of foam. Why he didn't kill her after all these years was a mystery to her. He once told her that he would like to wait until she could prove to be a challenge before he had his fun. 

Well, she did come from being a regular human fighter to a human fighter that could manipulate ki and blast towns into oblivion. Some of the things she learned could be credited to this particular hunter. He polished her ki sensing abilities by attacking her whenever he wanted too. Daily sparring matches left her spent and bruised but she somehow escaped every time. She would just get into a crowd and drop her ki to nothing, or just use her own ingenuity to find a way out. Deep in her heart though, she knew he _let_ her go. If he really wanted her dead, she would be the first time he attacked. 

Avoiding a large tree, she suddenly felt a large ki gathering behind her. In her panic she shot up out of the trees just as a bright ki ball flattened the forest below her. She had no time to think about it as Gohan swung his fist at her face. Videl ducked it and many others, trying to dodge as many as she can. Whatever hits came through she would block them, feeling her arms and legs crush under the impact. 

"You're getting better Videl, I see you can hold up to my punches quite longer this time," the black haired hunter said in amusement. Videl felt her temper rise as she glared at him through the furry of movements. 

"Why are you so into making my life suffer!?" She screamed at him while trying to get her own hit in. "You already know that I'm innocent from the charges!! Is hunting all you care about?!" 

"I recall you asking me this years ago, why are you asking again? Did you think I suddenly would develop pity towards you?" 

"Augh!!! Shut up!!" 

In her frustration Videl ducked his high kick and shot upwards, her palms in his face. 'This is something I learned from you, bastard.' A hot ki ball blasted Gohan point blank in the face. However, Videl didn't wait to see the result of her attack and just flew off to the horizon as fast as she could. 

When the initial shock that she managed to land a hit disappeared, Gohan reached out frantically for her ki. Nothing. She was getting faster everyday. He smiled to himself. She didn't know it but he had been increasing his attacks gradually for years. Videl managed to keep up and now she even got through his defenses. 

'It's been a long 3 years, Videl. But you're getting there.' 

* * *

Videl sighed as she watched the clouds go by above her. A second later she heard her stomach grumble. At the head of the wagon, the farmer chuckled at her plight. 

"It seems you haven't eaten much little Missy, why don't you join me and my wife for lunch?" 

"No, it's all right, you're already kind enough to give me a lift, I can't ask more from you," Videl's stomach, however, didn't agree as it let out a particularly long moan. Blushing as the farmer let out a merry laugh she didn't say anymore and let herself be brought to his farm for lunch. 

The farm small and pretty far away from the town, located right on top of a hill. Videl found herself in awe at the peaceful scenery. What she would give to live in peace... but no. She had a duty she sworn on her life to do. A duty written in her blood. Videl's deep blue eyes hardened before a call snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Lunch time!!" Videl couldn't help but smile. 

* * *

"Oh my, did you hear about the hunted?" the farmer's wife asked her husband as they all sat down to the humble meal. 

"Which one?" 

"The one about the traitor of the country of Satan!" 

Videl's spoon stopped midway but soon resumed it course. Her blue eyes focused under her cloak. 

"The one about the general that killed the king, queen and crown princess?" 

"Yes! I heard the hunted was spotted in a town not far from here, oh dear, what if he comes here? He would bring bounty hunters and royal soldiers along, what would be of our beloved town?" 

"Don't think too much Myria, I'm sure we can make it through." 

"I just wish that traitor would turn himself in!! He murdered the whole royal family and now the city is on the verge of destruction!! The people there are suffering under oppressive rule, I fear the country will be no more in a few more years... don't you think so dear?" Myria asked a deathly pale Videl. 

"Huh? What? Oh, ye... yeah... but Satan City is ruled by Frieza now. He has the help of the Saiyans and no one would dare go against him... it won't be long before he spreads his rule to other countries." 

"Terrible terrible, all because of the murder of the royal family!! Frieza was the royal advisor right? He stepped up to take care of things and now...." 

Videl watched the old woman sniffing over a city that wasn't even her home. Videl kept the pain from showing on her face as she continued sipping the chicken broth. 

"I heard rumors that Frieza was behind the plot to assassinate the royal family. Of course it seems logical that he would take up ruling so efficiently, and then suddenly the Saiyans from Vegeta were in..." the farmer thought out loud. 

"Frieza promised a treaty, Vegeta are low in resources and Frieza delivered," Videl cut in, her voice turning cold, "As long as the Saiyans provide the power, Frieza will provide the fuel." 

"It seems funny that such a powerful race would listen to him, I heard the Saiyans were among the most powerful in the universe!" 

"Frieza's personal army is stronger... much stronger that's why. The Saiyans already rules nearly half the world, it's already a wonder why they didn't take over the other half. From their destroyed planet they came here in a handful and grew into a country. I guess they found this place as new home and kept from plundering it. Even so far as having diplomatic relations with rest of the world's country and even other planets. But then, Frieza arrived from no where..." Videl trailed off, her mind flashing back in time. 

_ Videl had bad feelings about the alien the moment she laid her eyes on him. He, she, whatever, wriggled his way into the king's mind. Almost overnight Frieza became the advisor to the richest country in the world. He said he was a space traveler and decided to have his home on earth, a planet so beautiful he guaranteed no other planet could ever compare too. She let her distrust show clearly and he clearly showed his too._

_She should have known. Damn it, she saw it coming._

_dead, they're all dead_

"Dear?" 

Videl snapped her head up, "Oh, I'm sorry, got distracted there. It's pretty hot..." 

Myria laughed at her as she reached for Videl's long black cloak, "You should just take this off then dear... " 

"NO!!" Videl shouted, nearly giving the old woman a heart attack. "Uh, I mean, this cloak is special to me, I can't bear to have it removed, haha, uh, sorry," she turned back to her soup finishing it quickly in one gulp. 

"Um, I'm done and I really want to repay you..." Videl started as she ignore the looks from the farmer and his wife, "Is there anything at all around here I can do?" 

"Um, it's all right, you don't need to repay us little miss-" 

"No, I insist, please, at least some chores, I don't have much zeni on me." 

The farmer scratched his chin in thought, "Well, the only thing around here that needs to be done is the new irrigation ditch but that's too-" 

"I'll do it." 

* * *

The farmer and his wife stood outside in disbelief, watching as Videl picked up a long stick. 

"Where do you want it? How deep and how long?" She asked, flexing her arms, hoping that what she was about to do going to do won't put out too much ki to attract soldiers. She's pretty confident she put a day's travel between herself and Gohan, but then, there's no telling when it came to him. After the farmer explained, Videl set her eyes on the ground. Then, in a sweeping motion perpendicular to the ground, she swung her ki out along the stick. The hard ground in front of her seem to explode as the controlled ki dug a ditch within seconds. 

"Is that all?" Videl asked the gaping husband and wife as the stick disintergrated in her hands. The farmer could only nod silently as Videl smiled and thanked them once again before running off to the town below. 

It was later that evening that a troop of androids with Frieza's emblem knocked on their door to ask if they seen a 19 year old young woman that had blue eyes in a long black cloak. The farmer and his wife only then realized that their guest, who they invited to lunch and gratiously dug their ditch, was the traitor who murdered the royal family in cold blood. The former General of the Satan Royalty. 

* * *


	2. In a Day's Work

Ah chapter 2, I know there isn't much romance yet, but trust me it will come. Thanks for reading!! 

Disclaimer: :::insert typical fanfic author disclaimer here::: 

**Last Revised : 4/5/03**   


* * *

Predator and Prey   
by Psycho Ann   
Chapter 2 : In a Day's Work

  


  
  
  


Videl hummed a tune as she strolled through the busy market. Oh, how she wished she could buy new clothes and weapons... but her money could hardly even pay for a day's meal. She also wished she could removed the heavy cloak that covered her from head to toe. She reminded herself once again that just a few more hours around the town she would walk out, take it off and walk back in from the front gate. The soldiers and hunters were always searching by the description of her cloak. Idiots. It was very frequently that she would lead them to believe the cloaked figure they were looking for left the city or town while she spent a few days making money. 

Of course, the only thing she had to be cautious of in those times was Gohan. He knew her more than herself sometimes, knowing just where she was going to stop. He was usually the reason Videl lost so many jobs before she got enough money to make the travel to another town or city. Damn it, she also wished she could just fly her way around, but then, whenever she did, the ki was enough to alert him and nearby scouter wearing troops of her position and they would be right behind her in minutes. And the stunt she pulled at the farm yesterday... she could only hope he was far enough not to detect the slight ki. She was sure Frieza's troops had. 

Strolling out of the town, she got to the end of the forest. Looking around to make sure no one saw her, she pulled off the cloak and stuffed it into her pack. She then quickly made her way around the town to enter it again from the front gates. This time, all that the people (mostly men) saw was an attractive young woman who had red hair (courtesy of her array of wig collections), striking green eyes (she loved contacts) who dressed in a daring leather outfit. Videl hated wearing anything skimpy, but she took it to her care to dress as different as she could each time when going into towns.   
  
She then suddenly felt the urge to scowl; the good these disguises do if Gohan could still recognize her every time he got close. He seemed to have his senses attuned to her as hers was to his. Even without ki, they could easily feel each other's presence if they're close enough. Or if they were paying attention. Frequently, Videl would sense him too late because she was caught up in something else. Those were the times she would get the beating of her life. He enjoyed stalking her, waiting till the last minute when she realized he's too close for her to run. Damn him. He just loves the look of panic in her eyes doesn't he? 

Making her way into a nearby restaurant, she asked for the manager. The manager hired her on the spot as their waitress. The pay was decent and Videl took to her job immediately. Apparently the manager of the "Morning Glory" was right for hiring her. Men bought her drinks and stayed longer just to see her hurry around gracefully in the short skirts. The tips she got was overwhelming and the other waitresses were visibly jealous. There were a few tense moments when some of the more rude customers would touch her and suggest inappropriate things. Videl had to stick her fist in her apron from punching a hole straight through their faces while forcing a smile on her face. Unknowingly, her ki had spiked up a millisecond when it happened. A millisecond was all it took. Gohan knew exactly where she was. 

* * *

Nearing dinner time, the restaurant was like a war zone. The cooks rushed around furiously in the kitchens trying to keep up with the orders. The few waitresses found themselves darting from table to table as customers continually streamed in. Videl was a blessing. The manager found himself thanking Kami that the newly hired 'Miss Jenny' was more than a waitress. She was 5 waitresses in one.   
  
Videl had an incredible memory and memorized who ordered what without writing it down. She would also entertain the customers as she waltzed out of the kitchen balancing 7 plates of delicious gourmets on her arms, shoulders and head. The neat drink trick was entertaining too. Videl would throw an open bottle in the air and catch all the contents in mid air into a cup, then she would flip the cup on to the table while catching the bottle behind her back. 

'Thank goodness I learned that trick from being a bartender...' Videl thought as she again demonstrated her skills to an elderly couple. 

"Jenny! Table 25!!" another waitress yelled. 

"I'm on it!!" Videl yelled back as she made her way to the table right under the stairs. She delivered the four plates balancing on her arm on the way before reaching the table. "And what wou-" 

Videl fought the urge to dive through the glass windows beside her. Sitting there calmly was Gohan. His handsome face in it's usual carefree look (which she wondered how it could change so quickly into something more vicious) as he kept his eyes on the menu. Okay, maybe he hasn't seen her yet, maybe she could just back away and... 

"Nice of you to choose the red and green combination today, Videl. I personally like the brown and purple." 

Damn it. 

She glanced around nervously, trying to decide if she should run. She would hate to cause any damage, not to mention she hadn't been paid yet. "What do you want this time, bastard?" she scowled at him. He looked up at her, smirking. 

"You know that I won't pass the chance to have you serve me. The usual, please." 

"Yes sir, one of everything," she grounded out through clenched teeth as she made her way back, not even bothering to ask what he wanted to drink. He usually just wanted water anyway. 

They had been in this situation before. She would always be the one serving and once she had even ended up in his lap at a night club. He would delightfully make her job hell. Ordering enormous amounts of food (to which she still couldn't believe he could finish) when she was the waitress; ordering the most difficult drinks to make when she was the bartender; having her massage his rock hard back for hours straight; or just watching her squirm in his lap as she forced a smile through her teeth. Then after she got her pay, after the first step out of the place, he would be there to fight her.   
  
Videl took all these chances to try and kill him, but then, the keyword was 'try'. Poisoning him doesn't work. He somehow could sniff out the more deadly ones and calmly eat the ones less toxic. She tried stabbing him once when massaging him, where she learned that no dagger could pierce his skin. She actually given up trying to hurt him, and instead planned on how to get away. 

* * *

'DAMNHIMDAMNHIMDAMNHIM,' Videl thought as a 'soothing' mantra. 

Again, he was tormenting her. Whenever she had to pass his table with her arms full of food he would conveniently stretch out his long legs to trip her. Already twice she couldn't dodge his leg and ended up entertaining him and the other customers with breath-taking acrobatic skills. She took the plate out of her mouth as she was again applauded for saving the large pot roast from it's descent to the tiled floor. 

"Your order _SIR,_" she grumbled as she placed another 5 plates on his table and clearing the ones he finished.... all the while trying to evade his hands from spilling drinks and food either on the floor, her, or himself. He would hit over glasses and plates and she would try desperately to catch them all. She used to let him do what he wanted, but it once got her into a load of trouble and a pay cut when he complained to the manager that she deliberately spilled it on him. And the customer is always right. Damn it. But it's a chance to hone her skills anyway. 

"I am so going to kill you one day, Gohan..." she muttered as she used one hand to bat and block away his hand in a speed only they could see while her other hand cleared away his plates. 

"I would look forward to that day, Videl," he replied as his hand continued sparring with hers while the other kept its furious pace of shoveling food into his mouth. 

It was near closing time when Gohan finally finished his meal and paid for it (also giving her a generous tip). She watched warily as he calmly walked out the door. "Ooohh!! Did you see that guy? Man he is like soooo hot!!" a blond waitress next to Videl swooned. A few others agreed with her as they drooled after Gohan's departing figure. The black spandex and robe didn't do much to hide his incredible body and his handsome smooth face was open for all to see. 

"You're so lucky to be the one serving him, Jenny!!" 

Videl wanted to kill herself, "Uh... yeah... sure." All she saw was a man that delighted in playing with her; all the while letting her know that he could do whatever he wanted. Videl did not like that one bit. 

* * *

'Here comes the moment of truth...' Videl thought as she received her pay. The manager had insisted she work there full time but she eventually convinced him that she needed to go, but might drop by again. After thanking the manager and her fellow co-workers, she took a deep breath and charged up her ki. Almost flinging the back door off its handles, Videl shot out to narrowly miss Gohan's right hook. They took up into the black sky to once again start their deadly dance. 

In the Saiyan's country, Vegeta; the king, named Vegeta also, drummed his fingers on his throne. The blue haired queen stood beside him, her worried eyes settled on the messenger before them. 

"Frieza's troops have missed the general, my King. She proved to be able to elude his grasp once again." 

"Yes, it won't be long before Frieza considers her a serious threat. Her powers have increased tremendously over the years, and she is the only one that could get into the palace without detection. At least, that's what the Namek says." 

"Shouldn't we at least help her?" The queen, Bulma Briefs, asked. Vegeta scowled at her. 

"Ignorant woman, how many times have we told you... If Frieza even gets the word that _we_ are helping someone to kill him, he would wipe us out with those damn androids of his." 

Vegeta wanted nothing more than to feel Frieza's spine snap between his teeth, but he knew that attacking the alien head on would result in nothing but wanton destruction for earth. The android troops that Freezer had rivaled them even in their Super Saiyan forms... no way they could take him out in an attack on the palace. And the problem that only a handful of them could actually ascend was a major factor too. Of course, then there was the former General of Satan Country. General Videl, a girl that had thousands of troops under her when she was only 14. Nothing was known about her, not even her last name but her ingenuity and power was incredible in human standards.   
  
She was their key. The brand of Satan's Royal crest must be flowing in her veins. She could get into the palace through locked doors and secret entrances. Try as he might, Frieza couldn't find or reprogram secret doors without tearing the whole palace down. She could lead a single super saiyan or troops right to Frieza. They would try to dispose of him quickly and not worry about the android troops who will shut down as Frieza breathed his last breath. 

Yes. They will wait. 

Unless Kakkarot's brat kills her first. 

* * *

"DAMN YOU!! STAY STILL!!" Videl hissed as she sent a barrage of ki balls at Gohan who skillfully dodged them all. Furious, Videl gathered her hands as she called out, "KAME HAME HA!!" The bright blue light blinded her momentarily as it hit a mountain, effectively blasting a hole right through. It was when she first sent out on her mission that she 'found' Master Roshi on an island in the middle of the sea. He taught her the basics of ki manipulation and the Kame Hame Ha. The months she had to endure his perverted ways were worth it as she mastered the devastating attack.   
  
The light died down and Gohan was no where in sight. Videl barely had the time to lower her hands when the hairs on her neck raised. Behind her.   
His large hands were on her neck and she could feel his hot breath at her ear. 

"I told you before that the attack would prove useless unless the target was still," he whispered, "and that it uses too much ki. You should attack more effectively." 

"I'll keep that in mind," she answered gruffly, already charging up again. 

"You always say that, and now you see where it got you?" 

Before she could answer, Gohan gripped her neck and slammed her head first into the ground. She felt her skull crack on impact and struggled to stay conscious. He stood over her, his features in a harsh frown. 

"Have you learned anything at all, Videl? You improve on speed, power, and skill but you don't seem to learn anything from experience. You're not being a very challenging prey, girl." 

"...Why.... are you... can't you just leave me alone.... I need to... kill him...." Videl gasped, trying to get up on her knees. 

"Him? Frieza? The one that framed you for the royal murders? Hah!" Gohan sent his elbow crushing down on her back. Videl again crashed to the ground. 

"If you can't even beat me, how can you beat him?" 

In her heart she knew it was true. Painfully true. But she won't give up no matter what. She would train harder to beat Gohan, and then she would try and get her revenge on Frieza. At least, that's what her mind told her. 

"I... will... beat you...." she coughed out blood as she pushed herself up, her legs shaking. "You just wait..." She glared at Gohan, her aqua eyes brilliant as ever, determination shining through. 

"We'll see." 

He dashed at her again, his hand raised in a killing blow. No, she won't die here. Rolling away at the last moment, Videl ignored the cracking of her bones as she took off into the sky once more. He followed, trying to keep up. They both know that she was faster than him (at least when he was in normal form); when she runs, it's only the matter of when he'll find her again. It took all of her will power to blast away from Gohan, the pain dragging her closer to darkness. She flew until she couldn't sense him anymore and merely dropped to the ground, her ki disappearing as she slumped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Bounty hunter Ken chuckled to himself. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the most famous hunted, General Videl..." 

His oily hair shined in the moonlight as he regarded the unconscious figure on the ground. She was badly hurt but it did nothing to mar her beauty. Already he could imagine the soft curves under her tattered clothes. It wasn't everyday he could have his way with a beautiful hunted before turning her in for the enormous amount on her head. Ken was a huge burly man, his framed towered over hers as he stepped closer. The awful smell of alcohol roused Videl from her state.   
  
Her eyes widened when he attacked her, crushing her with his large body. She wanted to fight back, to scream to do anything, but the pain was overwhelming. Her ki was spent from her mad dash, and now this monster of a man was going to have his way with her. The feel of his lips on her neck and his hands painfully grasping her body made her want to retch. 

He was ripping her clothes off when she desperately gathered what she could and fired it into his face. The ki ball hit dead on and caused him to fall back, yelling and grasping blindly. His face was horribly burnt as skin hung loosely from his charred flesh. 

'Oh crap, it didn't kill him...' Videl was in panic now, she fired all she had left. She was even beginning to loss consciousness once again. And all she did was make him very, very angry. 

"YOU BITCH!!!" he screamed at her, "You'll pay for that!!!" 

Videl felt herself crash into a tree as he viciously backhanded her. Blood once again gathered in her throat as she coughed it out. Everything felt broken, torn, crushed, she hadn't felt so much pain since escaping from Frieza's troops the first time. Somehow the knowledge that it would become much worse made everything hurt even more. 

He was on her again, his hands everywhere. In her pain filled state she could feel him starting to unbuckle his pants. Oh, Dende. Please. No. 

Nononononono. Let him kill her, anything but this. 

She didn't even realize that she was screaming. 

"Scream all you want General, it''s going to get better..." the man sneered as he pushed her legs apart. 

Videl snapped. "HELP ANYONE!!! PLEASE HELP!!! GOHAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!" 

A powerful ki that felt familiar exploded in her senses. 

A flash of gold. 

The huge bounty hunter was off her and flying across the clearing. She barely had the strength to see Gohan glowing a bright gold with an expression of fury and anger twisted on his features. She never seen anyone with an expression like that. It was something that even the most powerful would step back from. She didn't have more time to ponder it though as she finally gave in and embraced the darkness. 

Gohan felt her ki fade away entirely. At first he was worried that she died but he could still see the slow rise and fall of her chest. He turned his attention back to the man that made his blood boil. Bounty hunter Ken amazingly still had the strength to stand up. He focused on Gohan who was glowing brightly, but hadn't yet ascended into Super Saiyan. 

"You did this to her right?" Gohan's cold voice carried over. 

"I... I..." 

"Wrong answer." 

Suddenly Gohan was in his face. Then his face was gone as Gohan nearly ripped it off his head. He felt his bones crush as blows rained down on him. He didn't even have time to scream as his lungs collapsed a second later. The last thing he heard before Gohan raised his finger to evaporate him was, "No one hurts her but me."   



	3. Calm Before the Storm

Thanks for all the reviews!! ^o^ 

Disclaimer: :::insert typical fanfic author disclaimer here::: 

**Last Revised : 4/5/03**   


* * *

Predator and Prey   
by Psycho Ann   
Chapter 3 : Calm Before the Storm

  
  
  
  


The sunlight filtered through the trees cast a warm glow on the sleeping figure under the tree. Videl came from her deep slumber, her senses slowly reviving. 

warm. must be morning. 

sound.... water? near river or lake.... 

smell.... fish. fresh fish. a lot of fish. 

body... pain, still in pain.... can't move... much... pain 

own ki.... recovering.... still too weak to get up.... 

the other ki.... Gohan. 

Videl's eyes shot open as she bolted straight up only to nearly pass out again from the pain. She fell back to what looked like a green cloth as she waited for the spasm of agony to pass. Eventually it did, and she tried to calm her labored breathing. Even breathing hurt. What happened? 

fight with Gohan 

got away 

rough hands 

the smell of alcohol and sweat 

a golden flash 

It all came back in a rush of images and sensations. Dende, she was almost raped. But Gohan came.... she.... was saved right? Videl tried to feel if she was particularly sore but the general pain all over made it hard to tell. Again, she felt Gohan's ki and took up the courage to open her eyes.   
  
He sat across from her, a dying fire separating them. He was expertly gutting a fish almost as big as him while his eyes were on her. He was only in his black spandex suit and she dimly realized she was on his green robe. Bandages and herbs were all over her wounds while she was dressed in an oversized shirt.   
  
She tried to speak but her throat was parched and she coughed lightly from the dried blood. The cough sent another bolt of pain through her system and so she buried her face into his green robe to keep from whimpering out loud. When the pain died down, she found her thoughts floating to the cloth under her. It was definitely his. It was practically reeking with his smell. She always found his masculine smell clean and unique but this time it was soothing. Which brought her mind back to last night. 

Did she call for him? 

It was all like a dream now but yes, of the things she could remember, she did call his name. 

Why? She maybe reasoned that he must have felt the ki ball she sent out and knew where she was. But then, it doesn't guarantee that he would help her anyway. Or maybe just because there was no other name she could call out to. The whole 3 years on the run, the only familiar face she kept seeing was his. Even though she hated it with a passion and tried her best to punch that particular face in, it still was a familiar face. 

And now she got herself indebted to him. Great, just great. I owe my life to someone that wants to take it. 

Videl felt the tears of frustration threaten to leak out. The years off being on the run seemed to all crash down on her now as she laid there vulnerable and weak. It got worse when Videl realized she would be crying in front of the enemy. Frustration, stress, anger, fatigue, pain, everything she been through. All of it, right now. She couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. Keeping her head buried in his robe she hoped he wouldn't notice, but then a sound came from her throat. Did she just let out a sob? 

The more she tried to keep it back the more it seemed to come out. Getting disgusted at herself, Videl didn't noticed that she had started to cry desperately. She didn't even noticed that she started to curse the cause of all her troubles and mutter in broken sentences. Gohan watched as she sobbed quietly; his Saiyan hearing enabling him able to understand what she was saying. Mostly it was about self loathing as she scolded herself for being so stupid and useless, that she was always too weak to do anything when it mattered. How powerless she was when Frieza took over and framed the murders on her. How impossible it was to get revenge on him. How she hated getting herself indebted to Gohan. How she wanted just to die and give up.   
  
It was a while before she quieted down and fell into another deep sleep. Gohan finished cooking the fish and ate most of it before leaving some over the fire for Videl. It might take another day or two to get her back on her feet. He expression turned grim. She was still running and time was precious. This would be the last time he would let her run; he would let her go eventually, but not until she was ready to lead them into Frieza's palace. 

It was nearing midnight when Gohan felt her ki stir. He didn't open his eyes though and merely focused. She was still lying down, pretending to sleep, but he could tell by the tightly regulated ki she was in meditation mode. Obviously she was trying to build her ki back up so she could heal faster. Hours went by and Gohan just laid there, feeling her ki wash over him; he didn't realize how fast time passed till the sunlight peeked over the horizon. Already her ki had recovered immensely; even her scrapes and bruises were gone. 

Videl let out her breath slowly as she opened her eyes once again. The pain was gone but still her body ached. Stretching as silently as she could, Videl peeked over her shoulder to see Gohan still asleep (or so she thought). Suddenly, she shivered as her ki died down, exposing her to the cold morning mist. Laying there, she realized that she was practically naked and that Gohan was the only one there to dress her. She wanted to curse but just felt acceptance, it wasn't like he was the type to be perverted or anything. 

The cold seeped into her more and she raised her ki to counter it, not caring if it would wake Gohan. She sighed. 

'I cried last night.... surprisingly.... it felt good.' 

The last time she cried was a few years back when the wounds were still fresh. Being able to release it all brought a renewed vigor to her. Even before the murder of the royal family, she hardly ever cried, especially after she became the general of the Satan troops. The wind rustled the tree above her. One time ago, the same happened. Rustling of leaves. 

_ Rustling of leaves.___

_ Videl stopped her sword in mid swing to turn and discover a girl her age watching. Long soft ivory black tresses paired with sky blue eyes lighter than her own smiled.___

_ "Still practicing, Videl?"___

_ Videl wiped the sweat off her brow to turn fully, returning the warm smile. "You know I have to. I'm the General after all. It won't be funny if I turn out weaker than my troops."___

_ "But Videl, you're already the strongest girl, no, human in the country!! I bet even some of the Saiyans will have trouble fighting you. Not to mention you're still so young!!"___

_ "Gee, thanks for the compliment... ugh I'm so sore..."___

_ As Videl tossed her pigtails over she stretched, fully aware of the sudden seriousness in the other girl's eyes. The sky blue seem to turn a deeper cerulean as fingers tightened on silk robes.___

_ ".... why are you doing this, Videl?"___

_ "What?"___

_ "Don't pretend you don't understand the que-"___

_ "I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, I'm perfectly happy with my decision."___

_ "But Vi-"___

_ "End of discussion."___

_ Ocean depths clashed with sky blues as the two stood there, autumn leaves blowing around them. The smaller figure sighed and let a smile return once more.___

_ "At least take a rest now, you've been going at it for hours."___

_ "Is that an order?"___

_ "Do you prefer it is?"___

_ "I don't know, you're the princess here."___

_ They both laughed.___

_ "General Videl, I, the Princess of Satan command you to join me for supper."___

_ "You wish is my command, Princess," Videl played along, giving a deep bow.___

_ Bursting into fits of laughter, the two friends skipped into the palace._   
__

_Flames. Blood. Screaming. Blood. More Blood._   


Again a familiar ache welled up in her chest. Videl nearly let out another fresh batch of tears. 'Dende, I must be nearing my time of the month....' Videl muttered in her mind. Then after a few calculations she found she _was _nearing her time. Well, that explains the sudden sensitive moods. 

Then the sound of rumbling thunder surprised the two under the tree. 

Oh wait, that was Videl's stomach. 

Videl felt her face flush as Gohan opened his amused eyes to her. 

"Hungry?" 

"Understatement." 

* * *

Finishing off the large portion of fish, Videl couldn't help but squirm under Gohan's intense gaze. "What?!" she finally snapped at him, deliberately raising her ki in a challenge. She KNEW this was a bad move but frankly, at the moment, she didn't care. 

"I wouldn't raise it too much if I were you. First, there could be androids around. Second, if I were to answer the challenge, would you survive it?" 

"Try me." It was a millisecond later Videl started kicking herself mentally for letting her mouth run off. 

Gohan kept his gaze steady as he suddenly stood up and advanced towards her. Videl almost gasped as he pushed her roughly to the ground, his face mere inches from hers. All of the sudden she felt very, very vulnerable. Now with his whole body pressing down on hers, a trace of fear ran through her. It never did bother her much, but it's clear that he was a man. A man that could have his way with her without even breaking a sweat. 

that never stopped you from anything before 

let them come even if they are stronger 

that never stopped me 

i will not back off in fear 

Yes. 

Videl's eyes hardened to match his as they both stared at each other. He narrowed his eyes more and almost growled at her; she didn't even flinch. 

Gohan oddly felt a surge of pride. Underneath all the apprehension, fear, anger and sadness, there was still traces of the fire he once saw. It was burning slowly, like dying embers. All he needed was fuel to let it explode into a roaring flame once more. 

"What does it take to push you over the edge, Videl?" 

She remained silent, breaking her stare only to blink. 

"Your life, your virtue; even when it's threatened you still haven't gone beyond...." 

"My reasons are mine alone..." 

"You're still running away. After all these years." 

Videl _blinked_. Gohan smirked as he pushed himself off and towered over her prone form. 

"Why is it taking so long eh, Videl? 3 years and yet you haven't gone to the palace. We've circled the globe a dozen times already." 

"I.... I'm still not strong enough..." 

"When is the last you fought Frieza's troops?" 

"That...." 

Once. She only fought them once. And it almost resulted in her dying a painful death. Since then she avoided them, finding it easier to run away then take her chances for another confrontation. She didn't even know how well she could fare against them now. Somewhere in her mind the pain of the first escape reminded her not to try and see. 

"And when is the last you seriously fought me?" 

"I... it's no use. We both know you're stronger than me!! Why should I risk dying in a fight with you!!! I still have my mission!!!" 

They both know she was lying to herself. She was running from something, seemingly unwilling to finish off what she started. Gohan could only wonder what. 

"You have improved, Videl. Have you even tried testing it out?" 

"Improved?!? My arms and legs still ache the exact same way the first time I blocked your hits. Anyway, I couldn't even try testing it out my abilities if I wanted too. Raising my ki attracts YOU remember??!!" she was standing now, screaming in his face. She didn't know why she got all defensive but she couldn't stop herself. 

"Last time I didn't hold back." 

"What?" 

"I held back my strength for years now Videl. Only recently have I gone all out." Okay he was lying there but she must not know who, _what_, he really was. Videl didn't seem to have a comeback. 

"You're almost ready, Videl. After you get your revenge I'll have your life. You don't need it afterwards right?" 

"No... no, I... I'm not ready..." she herself was shocked at the way her voice came out like a scared little girl. 

"You are," Gohan insisted, suddenly curious what she really was hiding, "You're running away, stalling, what are you afraid of? Frieza is your goal isn't it? Revenge doesn't get any clearer than that. Do you fear him?" 

"NO!! IT'S WHAT HE KNOWS THAT I FEAR!!" 

Videl abruptly covered her mouth with her hands, not believing she just said that out loud. Gohan was staring at her now. What Frieza knows? What? 

"What he knows?" 

Videl shook her head, finding herself unable to reply. Gohan stepped closer as she slowly backed away. 

"I see now. That's why you are still running. You wish not to confront him again and somehow this secret he has.... concerns you doesn't it? You want to kill him for revenge or is it to keep him quiet?" 

Videl kept shaking her head, not meeting his glare as she continually backed away. 

"You don't fight desperately enough for your life.... is it because you find it easier on you if you just die? If you're dead you won't be worrying about this secret, right?" 

Videl had stopped dead in her tracks and Gohan knew he got it all on target. When she raised her head up he almost staggered back with at the amount of guilt in her eyes. 

"He deserved it.... deserved it...." 

What? He? Who? Frieza? 

Suddenly her mood changed and he instantly knew what she was going to do. She was going to run again. 

"No you don't," he growled, the fierceness in his voice surprising even himself, "don't you dare run on me." 

Every nerve in Videl screamed at her to run. To run from Gohan. To run from the truth. She had deluded herself for years, convincing herself that her mission wasn't what it really was. Now that he brought it all up, she felt it slam into her harder than any blow she every received. She was blinded with rage and panic. She wanted nothing but to get away from him. To kill him. To shut him up. 

Her body was still mending, her ki still recovering. It was virtually impossible to run from him. 

Yet it didn't stop her from lunging for her bag and trying to blast off. 

Gohan blinked out of existence to appear in front of her. He grabbed her roughly and threw her to the ground. He was through with these games. She would not be running from him again. He was about to knock her unconscious when he felt a piercing pressure on his chest. Looking down, he could see her hand still on the handle of a small silver dagger. A dagger buried fully into his chest. 

* * *

  
::insert cliffhanger of evilness:: 


	4. Full Moon Memories

Oh wow, thanks for all the reviews!! I never expected to get so many of them without getting some kind of criticism or something (not that I WANT to get any). The story is going on faster than I planned and I might be slowing it down a bit. DON'T GET MAD YET!! I know some of you want some GohanxVidel action soon and that's coming don't worry, I'm just going to take more time on showing just _how_ they get together. It's not like they just suddenly find out they loved each other from the start or anything ^^ 

This chapter is weird. No, really. I could practically feel your confusion already. Ah, geeze, I think I'll have to revise the other chapters.... I'm making things up as I go here and this chapter isn't even suppose to be in the original layout I planned. **AAAA! Forgive me! I'm posting this chapter up much sooner than I expected so look out for grammer mistakes galore.**   
Updates will also be a bit late because of the MID-TERMS. Yes, I know most of you are going through the same.... let's suffer together shall we? ::cries pitifully:: 

I need a beta reader, anyone notice that? 

Disclaimer: :::insert typical fanfic author disclaimer here::: 

**Last Revised : 4/5/03**   


* * *

Predator and Prey   
by Psycho Ann   
Chapter 4 : Full Moon Memories

  
  
  
  
  


She hadn't expect it to work when she grabbed the dagger from her bag and filled it with her ki. Coating the dagger with her ki to a particle like sharpness she drove it to the hilt as he bent down on her. The surprise and pain in his features was like honey to her. Sweet. So sweet.   
A scream of rage emitted from her as she blasted the dagger deeper in, almost driving it straight through. Then without looking back she flew off into the rising sun. 

Gohan felt the blood filling his lungs. Thank goodness she missed his heart but now he could feel himself drown. He already had enough blood spilled to kill a normal human. Making his way slowly to his bags, he fished out a worn brown pouch. With a grunt he pulled out the dagger and stared for a second as his blood erupted from his chest. He then quickly fished out a senzu bean and ate it. 

* * *

Gohan was more than mad, he was furious. More than furious really, his anger had gone to a level where it would take a single wrong look from anyone and he would gleefully blow up the planet. Fortunately for mankind, he was standing in a forest; seething, sending critters all sizes and shapes (even the dinosaurs) fleeing miles from his vicinity. 

He lost her. Completely. 

It's been a week since the day she slipped literally from his grasp and he hadn't even caught a whiff of her. It's like she killed herself; she simply.... was not there. He flown himself around the globe, going to the places she had been before, even going as far as Satan. Nothing. The panic had visited him that he might have pushed her too far and resulted in her suicide. However, he believed, no, _knew_ it wasn't true. She was still alive. 

'She'll wish she isn't once I find her...' 

He angrily punched the ground beneath him, conveniently forming a crater the size of a soccer field and flattening out half the forest. He looked around at the destruction before slumping wearily to the sizzling ground. What had he become? He was acting more violent and unrestrained everyday.... 

Son Gohan was not a violent and temperamental person like this! Oh, Dende.... he wished he could go home. It's been years since he ate Chi-Chi's cooking... trained with Goku and Goten... hell, he even missed training with Vegeta.... 

_You will not set foot nor contact anyone in Vegeta as long as the girl and Freezer are alive. That is your mission. You will take it to your death._

It was all these years of chasing a girl he wanted so much to kill just so he could go home that made him like this. A girl he wanted dead. Alive. He wasn't sure now, his own emotions creating havoc in his mind. 

Did he want her dead or alive? 

No. He answered honestly. 

He just wanted her. 

The fact that she was his to begin with did not help either. 

* * *

It wasn't a wonder why Gohan nor any scouter wearing troops couldn't find her. A week ago she had been confronted with Gohan and the truth. Naturally, she ran. And ran. And ran some more. She practically flew until she could no more and dropped out of the sky. She had woke up in a heavily decorated room; satin sheets covering her, large feathered pillows under her head, and a beautifully painted ceiling greeting her. She felt a sudden sense like she was dreaming, that she somehow was dreaming of her room back at the Satan Palace. A room this high classed must belong to royalty or at least the filthy rich. 

"Videl!! You're awake!!" Yep. She was dreaming. No way that could be- 

Videl turned her head and her jaw dropped. Too clear, too real, it couldn't be a dream. "Erasa?!?" 

It turned out Videl had collapsed near the huge mansion located at a secluded area from Satan City. The mansion belonged to one of the wealthiest merchant's son. Sharpener. And now as Erasa filled Videl with everything from the last year, Videl found out her best friend was going to marry the owner of the mansion they were currently in. Which will be...? Yes. Sharpener.   
  
Videl had collapsed in Erasa's arms a while later, overcome by emotions being able to see a friendly face again. Videl and Erasa had kept in contact for years after the murders from the various e-mail aliases Videl had. Erasa would keep up the political news for Videl and frequently give words of encouragement. Videl in return let Erasa know how she was doing but never a clue on where she was in case the mail got intercepted. Erasa was the lighthouse in Videl's darkest moments but words on a screen could hardly compare to the warm arms around her now. It's been a year since they last communicated. 

Erasa and Sharpener's wedding was in a month and Videl happily accepted the offer of staying with them. They were far from civilization so Videl had no need to worry about being attacked. Her currently relaxed ki would be virtually impossible to detect among the hundred or so servants and staff in the huge mansion. 

No worries about androids. 

No worries about hunters. 

No worries about Gohan. 

The last one however got her thinking. It was a few days after she settled in that she felt edgy. No, empty would be the word. Gohan's presence was always there in the back of her head for 3 constant years, and now that she was finally away from him long enough.... it felt.... like something was missing. She had scowled, not believing she would admit to herself that she had gotten _used _to him. Sure he was trying to kill her.... barely. Okay playing with her was more the term (would she dare say he was _training _her?) and constantly trying to annoy the hell out of her. But then, that's just it. He was always _there._

Now, Videl sat at the end of a victorian fountain and let her fingers skim over the cool surface. "Did I kill him?" she quietly asked the other Videl reflected in the clear water. The other Videl just stared back, an unreadable expression in her eyes. At the moment when she stabbed him she was quite out of her mind. Afterwards, she somehow felt that it wasn't as much a triumph as she thought it was. It was a sneaky trick, a successful one, but sneaky none the less.   
  
Videl still has a warrior's pride, and defeating a foe like that was something she would try all her might to avoid. Defeating him in battle would be the only way she would get true satisfaction. But now, she wasn't sure if he was even alive. After all he hadn't even found her yet. Videl stopped her hand. Did she _want_ him to find her?? 

No. Yes. No no no no no. Yes. 

Where's that 'yes' coming from?! 

Videl won't deny that she was a healthy young woman, who will of course, knowing a man like Gohan, couldn't help but be physically attracted. He was strong. Possessed an incredibly sexy body. Smart. Mysterious. Drop dead gorgeous. Videl chopped the ever growing list in her head and stood up stiffly. There were even a few times when she had dreamt of him in a not so innocent way.... hmph, hormones. 

It was nothing. Just physical attraction. 

So why did she long for _just_ his presence at the back of her head? 

"AAUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!" 

The servants wisely stayed away from the main garden that afternoon. 

* * *

Weeks went by and Videl found herself lost in the pandemonium called 'wedding planning'. Erasa happily appointed Videl as her Maiden of Honor and it seemed that along with it came the responsibility to help with EVERYTHING. Catering, the cake, music, decorations, the wedding gown... the list grew and grew. 

It was a private wedding though, and it made Videl felt secure that she didn't have to hide much of her identity. And being caught up with all the planning Videl never felt so carefree despite the long hours into the night pouring over plans and invitations. It's been a month since she last practiced her martial arts or meditated. Videl had convinced herself that she didn't need it here..... or anymore. She could stay here forever, take up a job, a new identity... she would live off in peace.... 

a part of her reminded that she would yet again be running 

and that part seemed to take up Gohan's voice for some reason 

She ignored it of course, though she accepted that yes, she would have to stop running eventually. But at least she would enjoy herself before then. Not even androids, Frieza, or even Gohan would ruin that. 

Videl put down her pen and lightly massaged her temples. The invitation list was now all filed and ready to be sent out tomorrow. The wedding gowns (for the bride, herself and bridesmaids) were picked out and need to be tried on tomorrow. The music and food arrangements had been made and decorators will be coming in 2 days.   
  
Videl sighed and fished out the wedding layout again. Scanning over it, she pondered over the empty slot next to 'Best Man'. Sharpener had explained that it was going to be a surprise for Erasa Videl never knew Sharpener so she concluded it was someone she did not know. She herself was friends with Erasa since their toddler years. Erasa was the daughter of one of the royal advisors and they studied under the same tutor. Erasa had been shocked to the core upon hearing about the murders but she never doubted the innocence of Videl. There was the matter of their undying friendship, and the other matter was that Erasa knew the truth that so very few knew about. The truth about Videl. 

Videl stretched out and blinked at the clock on her redwood desk. 1:24 a.m. Man, she would have to get up early tomorrow to try out the gowns. Pushing her chair back, Videl padded silently to the balcony doors and slid them open. The cold air blasted her and she unconsciously raised her ki to block it. After all the thin spaghetti strap nightgown did nothing to help. 

Rubbing her arms she moved to the edge of the railing and stared up at the full moon. It was breathtaking as the moon cast a blue ethereal glow on the mountain silhouettes and the dense forest below. She wanted to touch the moon, its shape hanging right there at the edge of her fingers. Raising her fingers as if to brush the edges Videl sighed, her breath coming out in a puff. 

How many nights like this did she spent in the open with him? 

They had this tradition, like so many of their little weird traditions, that on full moons they would not fight. The night of the murders had been a full moon and Videl would never forget it. In the first years of her being a fugitive she had broken down on nights like these. Gohan seemed to realize this and interesting enough respected it. She had once just stood there wanting him to end her misery when he had cocked his head at her and stared for a few minutes, his hand still on her throat. He then stepped back and declared, _"Well, this is no fun is it?"_

Since then he never attacked her on full moons. Videl still had her nightmares though, and would frequently wake up screaming into the dead of night. It was nearing the end of her first year that she started to feel Gohan's presence and found out that on every full moon he would be nearby. Funny how since she found out her nightmares seem to fade away.... 

_ She was almost afraid to sleep as she looked up at the white orb that hung fully in the darkened sky.___

_ Nightmares of blood and fire. Of laughter and evil eyes. Of guilt and anguish.___

_ It's been almost a year dammit....___

_ "A year.... almost a year.... why won't these nightmares go away?" she whispered to herself, not knowing that a certain boy could hear her loud and clear. She poked at the dying fire before shoving some dirt on it to put it out. Sighing heavily she pulled her sleeping bag up against the tree and sat down on it, again turning her attention to the moon.___

_ Tears stung as she wanted to more then anything to blast that damn moon out of the sky.___

_ "No..." she bit out fiercely, "I will not cry....I will...not..."___

_ It usually helped talking out loud, a verbal command to herself, but this time it did nothing. A single droplet made its way down her pale cheeks before she hastily wiped it away. Only to find more cascading down. She eventually gave up the battle and let them fall. She did not sob or sniffle; not making a single sound. Just the tears as she kept her unblinking eye trained on the moon.___

_ "These nightmares won't stop.... because I'm not strong enough to fight _you _alone, you stupid moon!!" she let out the last part in an anguished cry, getting on her feet. Heaving, she glared at it angrily before feeling quite foolish and insane.___

_ "I'm going crazy...talking to myself...screaming at the moon...." she muttered while dropping back to her sleeping bag. She sighed, resting her head on the still warm trunk of the tree feeling the exhaustion take over. She closed her eyes tightly, letting one last tear drop fall.___

_ "I can't.... not alone...."_

_a small ki spiked in her senses coming right from behind her_

_on the other side of the tree trunk_

_ She should panic, she should be running, she should be anything but smiling. But that's what she did. She smiled and got into her sleeping bag, knowing she would not be fighting the moon alone. The ki was gone but somehow she felt a presence still there, lingering at the back of her mind.___

_ "Thank you," was all she said as she fell into a dreamless sleep._

"Gohan..." 

........... 

'Did I say that out loud??!?' 

Videl mentally slapped herself; it really was getting freaky how she would always find herself thinking about _him. _She never thought about him this way before!! If she ever did think about him it was planning how to avoid, escape or kill him. He was the object of her hate. He was her distraction. He was... he was..... 

He was not here. 

Videl found herself with one hand clutching the railing with the other at her chest. She was kneeling, gasping, and from what she didn't know. Where did this emptiness come from? This pain, like losing a piece from a puzzle that you were dying to complete. For the pass month she had buried herself in the hectic plans of the wedding, trying to keep herself from noticing the growing hole in her soul. A flash of black, a blur of green; she would keep finding herself scanning the crowds. 

Even if she could not for the life of her understand why.... 

She missed him. 

Oh Dende, she missed him so much. 

Getting her breath back and pushing the pain in her chest back, she took one last glance at the moon then went in. For some reason she felt better that they both would be sleeping under the same pale glow. 

* * *

  
A.N. You would think I'm giving you more questions than answers. You are absolutely right. Any questions you have will be answered in the later chapters, trust me ^^ 


	5. Psycho Ann's Corner

Psycho Ann's Corner!

About time, I got rid of this empty page. Anyway, to those new, I had previously listed my own fanarts to P&P—they are no longer available as you can see.

Move on, folks, nothing to see.

-Ann


	6. Wedding Jitters

Many, MANY, thanks for the wonderful reviews, and I'm also happy that you liked my sketches!! Anyway, I do agree with Edhunne that the story progressed a bit too fast. I myself enjoy long and detailed stories and I'll try to do that from now on ^^   
  
I will be skipping back in time for the next chapter but don't let that discourage you. After all, you'll get more answers and not to mention the first meeting between Gohan and Videl (not really the FIRST but that's for another time ::grins evily:::). A very special thanks for my insane beta reader Timothy (can I call you Tim? ^^). 

Disclaimer: I wish I had a nickel everytime I read a disclaimer.... 

**Last Revised : 6/16/03**

* * *

Predator and Prey   
by: Psycho Ann   
Chapter 5 : Wedding Jitters 

  
  
  
  


"Viiiii-DEL!!! WAKE UP!!" 

Emitting a small shriek Videl nearly jumped clear off the bed. Rubbing her tired eyes she found Erasa, her usual cheerful self, grinning widely. Gah, she must be getting rusty, she didn't even hear Erasa coming in... 

"It's seven already?" Videl muttered, swinging her leg over the queen sized bed. 

"Yep! And we're going to get all the measurements done, don't forget to bring the invitations along," Erasa chirped while going over to the closet and pulling out some clothes for Videl. Videl herself stumbled into the bathroom for a quick shower. When she got out she stopped dead in her tracks. Erasa had laid out various outfits for her to wear. And all 20 of them have one thing in common : GIRLY. Everything was tight, light colored, some even lacy.... 

"ERASAAA-AA-AAAA!!!!" came from Videl after deciding _not_ to blast them all into ashes. 

"What?" the blond innocently asked. 

"You know me better than that!! I WILL NOT WEAR ANYTHING LIKE--LIKE--_THOSE_!!" 

"Come on Videl, all you wear are T-shirts and we're going out to the city today!!" 

"All the more reason not to!! I won't be caught dead in those, let alone IN PUBLIC!!" 

'Drat forgot we're going into Satan City--oh well, I'll be safe in the crowds...' 

"Videeeelllll, pleaaaaseeee?" 

"No." 

"Delllllll...." 

"Erasa. You are my best friend. I will give my life for you. I personally took care of your wedding plans. I will happily oblige to be your child's god mother. I will do anything in my power to make you happy." 

"Yay! So you will--" 

"But I am never, ever, going to go out in those. Formal gowns and the occasional dress up is okay. But for this, not even _you_ can convince me to." 

The look in Videl's eyes told Erasa that her Maid of Honor made up her mind and nothing short of death would make her change it. Erasa sighed, "Oh all right, but you are _so_ going to make up for it. You are to promise, no, SWEAR that you will put up with whatever the dresser tells you to. Madame Yin is world famous for her make up and fashion abilities." 

Videl figured, heck, anything was better than the 5 inch platform shoes Erasa had laid out at the foot of the bed. "I swear on my honor as the protector of the Satan Crown and the royal crest that flows in my veins to agree with whatever this Madame Yin will throw on me. There! Happy?" 

Erasa smiled triumphantly before pushing Videl's towel clad body in to the walk in closet. "Now hurry up and get dressed!! I'll wait for you at the front door!" and with that she skipped out, already giddy to see Videl getting dressed up for a change. 

Soon the two friends hopped into a capsule-copter and sped off to the large expanse of the city below. Videl felt--well, she wasn't sure _what_ she felt at the moment. The towering silver of the palace loomed in the horizon and Videl felt a peculiar mix of apprehension, guilt, and fear. As they neared the city gates and slowed down to speed along the ground, the scene of people bustling along the city streets sent a wave of homesickness through her. Erasa spared a glance from the controls catching the look on Videl's face. 

"It feels weird being home doesn't it?" 

Videl just nodded, not trusting her voice. 

They stopped at the post office for a moment, dropping off the invitations. It was somehow more satisfying doing all the work themselves instead of sending some servant off to do it. After that they wandered around before finding a nice cozy restaurant to eat. Sitting at the most secluded booth they could find, the two ordered their meals and proceeded to chat about anything. Erasa despite being a bit ditzy at first glance was actually pretty observant. For example, she noticed right away how Videl kept darting her eyes around every few seconds since they entered the city. 

"Relax Del, I'm sure they couldn't find you here. You said so yourself!" 

Videl sighed. Well, at least Freiza took down all the wanted posters of her. Guess that bastard acctually forgot about her--or was just too confident that she would never set foot in Satan again. Her ki was suppressed and she would be able to detect any hostile ki before they got close anyway. 

"I guess you're right Erasa--force of habit. The only place you can see me wanted now are in the hunter files. But I'll be able to avoid any hunters from their elevated ki." 

Erasa wasn't even going to pretend that she understood what 'ki' was. Ignoring it she continued. "Besides, you look different now! Those pictures of you are 3 years outdated, not to mention you cut your hair!" 

"The androids have the scouters, Erasa. You know, the little devices that had my energy signatures recorded. Well, as long as I keep my ki hidden and not run directly into any of them I'll be fine. It's not like they will be patrolling the city for me or anything." 

"Oh yes! You told me once of this hunter that was always getting to you right? What about him?" 

Gohan. 

Oh, she just had to bring him up didn't she? Videl was already busy trying to deny to herself that she was darting her eyes around looking for _him_ instead of any other danger. 

"Um, oh, yes, HIM. Well, like I told you, I think I might have killed him. And besides, I'm pretty confident I can avoid him too. It's not a problem, I done it before, I could do it again. If he is alive that is, which I'm sure he isn't. But even still, he might not even be in the country I mean--" 

"You're babbling, Videl. _Babbling_." Erasa said this like she couldn't believe it herself. Immediately Videl felt her face flush as she tried to form a witty retort or reply--she failed. Miserably. Upon seeing the red blush Erasa's censors went into high alert. 

"VIDEL!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! YOU'RE BLUSHING OVER A GUY!?!?" came the not so hushed whisper. Videl immediately shushed her friend, glancing around finding that luckily no one heard her name. 

"It's not like that!! And don't shout!!" 

"Oh yeah? Well, you used to mention this hunter in every one of your e-mails!!" 

"Ah, that, well, that--" 

"See?! Now when are you going to tell me his name?? Is he cute??" 

"Yes, he-- HEY!!! I'm not continuing this discussion!! He's the person that wants to kill me remember?!" 

"Deeeeeelll, I can't believe this!! This is just like those forbidden love novels--" 

"I DO NOT LOVE HIM!!!" 

The whole restaurant went silent turning to the red faced young woman who was currently up on her feet and breathing heavily. Videl shot them all a chilling glare and the whole restaurant wasted no time in carrying on their own business. Videl huffed and sat back down in her seat shooting Erasa a serious glare. 

"I. Do. Not. Love. Him. Please, I don't even want to talk about it." 

"I--I'm sorry, Videl, I shouldn't--" 

"Yes, you shouldn't." 

Erasa's lower lip started trembling as her big blue orbs watered ever so slightly. Videl's anger went away in less than a nanosecond. "Ack!! Erasa, don't worry! I forgive you, hey don't think about it, okay? Hey, hey, come on, Erasaaaa, I'll treat you to a chocolate sundae!!" 

"Really? Deal!" Erasa recovered a bit too quickly and Videl knew she had fallen for Erasa's trump card again. That's why Videl never could find the strength to be angry with Erasa for long; even when she knew it was all an act Videl still couldn't stand up to her best friend's teary face. 

After breakfast they made their way to the white building right around the corner. Above the large revolving doors hung a intricately bordered sign with the words "Madame Yin" written in gold. Videl felt suddenly apprehensive as they made their way in. Erasa immediately went up to the secretary and asked for Madame Yin while Videl studied the various photos in the lobby. Most of them were before-after pictures of hideously ugly women that have been transformed into super models by the hands of the world known beauty artist.   
  
Erasa was right, this Madame Yin was _good_. Those those beautiful super model like women used to be downright _hideous_. It wouldn't surprise Videl that the subjects in the before-afters were two different people. Maybe she could learn some of this make-up business--it would be handy in her disguises and maybe she could even get a job in a beauty parlor. That's one place Gohan might not come in to--STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!! 

"Videl!!" Videl turned to see Erasa waving to her. Videl then followed Erasa into the elevators and up to the top floor. Once they were out Videl was bombarded with the smells of expensive perfume and hairspray. 

"Erasa! Dear! I heard the wonderful news! Come in come in!!" 

Madame Yin was a tall woman with sharp features that sent the message she wasn't one to be messed with. Her hair was twisted up in a cone and had on a blazing red outfit with shoulder pads that could take someone's eye out. Videl stood dumbly at the high speed they were talking in. Then Madame Yin took a good look at Videl before turning back to Erasa. 

"I didn't know your Maid of Honor is a boy." 

"_WHAT_?!??!" 

It took all her control to keep her ki suppressed and her fists to herself. How dare that woman?!? Sure, here she was only in a oversized T-shirt and her black biker shorts, but still!!! 

"What did you say?!" Videl spat at the haughty look on the woman's face while being physically restrained by Erasa from behind. Erasa was surprisingly strong for someone her size. 

"Calm down, Del!!" 

"Yes, calm down boy. You're even more less like a female with your face all scrunched up like that." 

"YOU!!!" 

"Look at you hair, all messed up," Madame Yin stepped forward and took a lock of Videl's now shoulder length hair, fingering it for a moment, "Never seen a good side of a brush have you? All dry and unconditioned. Split ends. Horribly cut. Where were you living? In the forest?" 

Videl bit her tongue from letting out a loud 'YES! I WAS LIVING IN THE FOREST MOST OF THE TIME FOR 3 YEARS, THANK YOU!!' 

The tall woman then stepped back and took hold of Videl's arm in her manicured grip. "Hmmm, even your skin is all dry and roughed up. Oh look at these calluses on your hands. What's this? Muscle? You have muscles like a man!! Sleeveless dressed are a no-no for you--hmmm..." 

All the while Videl's eyebrows kept twitching as Erasa still kept her arms around Videl, holding her back. 

This--this--arrogant bitch!!! She had to spend 3 years fighting to survive and she has to face this--this--face these insults for it?!? 

She was about to protest when Erasa spoke up. "Um, Madame, well, Delilah here," they agreed to use a fake name in case Videl got recognized; and Delilah seemed appropriate since Erasa likes to call her Del and also that Videl was 'deceiving' everyone, "she likes martial arts and--" 

"Hah! A male past time too!! If it weren't for the breasts and the lack of a certain appendage I would be sure that you're male, boy." 

"Then stop calling me BOY!!!!" 

"Not until you start resembling a female, boy. Hah, this will be my greatest challenge yet!" 

The day was then spent with Erasa restraining Videl as they got their measurements. They even got a quick glance at the gowns before the finishing touches were made. Needless to say, they were beautiful. Even Videl was looking forward to try them on fully with the accessories and make up. Madame Yin took every chance to insult Videl some way or another but Erasa convinced Videl she meant good. 

"Arrghhh, free from the clutches of the Shoulder Pad Queen!!!" Videl exclaimed as she slumped into the passenger seat, her arms full with lotions, shampoo, conditioners and other hair/skin treatments Madame Yin ordered her to use. Erasa just giggled. 

"You can't fool me Videl, you enjoyed the pampering didn't you?" 

Videl grew quiet before turning to Erasa, "I... I guess...it almost feels like I'm a normal teenager..." 

"You are Videl!! Until you leave, you will be Delilah Natas, a normal young woman here for her best friend's wedding!!" 

Videl smiled widely, "Yeah!!" 

Erasa returned the smile before suddenly going silent. Videl frowned, never have she seen the kind of seriousness in Erasa before. "Erasa?" 

"You know what Videl?" 

"What?" 

"I'm afraid." 

"..... Of?" 

"I don't know... It's like--like--I'm afraid everything will fall apart on me. We were best friends Videl... Then--I couldn't see you anymore since you--decided to become a General. I had to live up to a lie... I still don't understand what happened. Even now I don't know the truth why you did what you did." 

"I'm sorry Erasa.... I can't tell you, I couldn't even tell Amie--" 

"She died protecting you Videl. She died in your place. She died not knowing the truth did she?" 

"I..." 

"The murders--father dying--then mother... I was alone Videl. I lost you twice to lies, I lost Amie, my parents.... Now I found Sharpie and--and--I'm afraid of losing him too. Then suddenly you're back.... Oh, Videl--I don't know how long this peace will last. I know you will have to leave, that they would come looking for you!!" 

"Erasa..." Videl laid a comforting hand on Erasa's now shaking shoulders. 

"This wedding will be the happiest time ever Videl. Since everything!! I'm so afraid that something will come along and ruin it--it--it would be too much for me..." 

"Nothing will go wrong, Erasa. I personally would see to that!" 

Erasa sniffled lightly before giggling, "Yeah, with you around I bet the wedding would go off as orderly as a soldier's march!" they both laughed at this. 

"Sorry about that Del, I guess I'm nervous that's all, " Erasa said before turning on the engine. 

Videl just smiled. 

'I will see to it that nothing goes wrong Erasa. I swear my life upon it.' 

* * *

Gohan typed in his password as he retrieved whatever e-mail he had. Some of them were heavily encrypted files from back home, some were hunter information, some were junk mail with porn-ads. He quickly scanned his inbox before settling on one from a familiar address. Opening it he read the contents twice--just to make sure. Thinking about it for a while he muttered a quick, "Aw, hell, why not?" 

He had been wandering aimlessly for the last month deciding whether not to give up and go home saying that Videl had died. But then if she did choose to resurface from whatever hole she's hiding from, he would be in so much trouble that no horrors of the whole universe could compare to. Thinking about her still sent a flash of anger through him.   
  
After finishing his e-mail he exited the booth and headed off at a steady pace. The e-mail he got was from a good friend and he couldn't turn down the offer. After all, he had nothing better to do at the moment right? 

* * *

The whole wedding will begin in a week. 

Videl and Erasa had painstakingly planned out the event that stretched out for 5 days. The first 2 days will be spent waiting for all the friends and family to come. There were more than enough rooms reserved for twice the crowd. The third day will hold a night feast and dance where everyone would have fun together before the actual wedding. The fourth day was the wedding itself and yet another feast. The last day would be just waiting for the guests to leave. Videl was not sure if she would be leaving with them. 

Videl had just got out from one of the various unidentified herbal bath (for softening and moisturizing the skin Madame Yin had said) and was now staring at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Turning left and right, she did notice how her skin looked more supple and smooth now. And was she getting a bit chubby?? Yes, the month without training had softened her looks. Her face was now more filled giving her a younger appearance and the hard muscles had faded a bit leaving her with a more feminine body. The unruly mop of what she called hair started to already shine after using the medicated shampoo once. It was down to her shoulders now and Videl wondered briefly if she should cut it. Nahhhh, she would let it grow out for now.   
  
She actually looked better without training!! She slept and ate more and we all know the good beauty sleep and a balance diet can do for the body. 

You gotten weak though, Videl. 

You can't even feel Erasa coming in the morning. 

You can be sneaked up on by servants. 

You've gotten sloppy. Reflexes dulled by your relaxed state. 

When was the last time you meditated? Your ki control will be slipping. 

How _is_ your ki now? I bet you can't push it up as fast and efficient as before. 

You are letting your guard down, Videl. 

It will cost you your life. 

And the life of those around you. 

Like last time. They died because you let your guard down. 

It was all your fault. You could have prevented it. 

Prevented it. 

_ But then you just watched. Didn't you?_

The mirror shattered violently as Videl sent her fist flying straight through. When Erasa came rushing in she found Videl shaking on the floor clutching her fist. It was only bleeding slightly as Videl had raised her ki at the last moment, protecting her skin. 

"Videl!! What--are you okay??" cried Erasa as she gripped Videl's shoulders. 

"No..." came the shaky reply, "No. I'm not Erasa--and--I can't tell anyone why..." 

Videl then suddenly burst into tears, collapsing into Erasa's arms. Erasa held her while begging for Videl to tell her, that no matter what she would be there to share the burden. Videl had replied in between sobs that she just couldn't, no matter what. 

The guilt and pain was just too much. 

And that she deserved every last drop of it. 

Erasa listened, her heart constricting at the thought that there was something Videl kept to herself for the sole purpose of self punishment. What really happened that night 3 years ago? What really happened 2 years before that? Erasa knew the endings but the beginnings were a mystery.   
  
Two incidents had changed her friend's life forever. One, becoming the general; two, the murders. There was something behind both of them Videl hadn't told anyone. The murders itself was peculiar. Videl's own troops reported seeing Videl threaten the King and his family, then on that night they witnessed Videl pulling out her sword from the King's body. They said she did it out of revenge for something personal that no one knew of. 

Erasa immediately knew it couldn't have been Videl. Since she knew Videl wouldn't have killed her own parents. 

After all, Videl was the real Princess of the Satan Royalty. 

* * *

A.N. I bet you saw that coming chapters away ;P 


	7. Countdown: Day 5

Thanks for all the reviews!! I know you're dying for some G/V action but be patient, it will come ^^   
Oh ya, I think I'm going with Freiza instead of Freezer from now on. It's more dramatic and easier to scream FriezAAAAAAAAA!! Then FreezEEERRRRRR!!!! You see what I mean? ^^ 

REVISED!! Tim and me have figured out a nice plot and for that plot to work I had to change somethings. Hehehe you can read the changes in the scene where Piccolo watches Videl cry. More notes at the end of the story.... 

Disclaimer: not to claim, not claiming, disclaiming, claim I shall not.... 

**Last Revised : 6/16/03******

* * *

Predator and Prey   
Chapter 6 : Countdown - Day 5 

  
  
  
  
  


Here she was. Videl Satan. Once the proud Princess of the Satan Royalty. Once the General of Satan the youngest to ever hold thousands in her command. Now a continuously smiling guest greeter. She could swear that her cheek muscles had already fused together in a permanent grin. Guests after guests piled in as Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener greeted them all.   
  
Being the multitasker that she was, Videl showed most of the guests where the rooms are, going so far as to give a brief tour of the huge mansion. She wished someone could help her a bit; where was that best man of Sharpener's? He could at least share some of the hard work.... 

It turned out most of the guest were acquaintances and relatives of Sharpener. Erasa really didn't have any close relatives left after the death of her parents. Then after the murders Erasa had slowly slid down the social ladder; her 'friends' going down with it. She and Sharpener had met one rainy night when Erasa couldn't take it anymore. She was one step off the bridge when he himself after a bad heartbreak stepped in. Erasa was happy as long as she was with him. 

Videl envied Erasa for that. 

A happiness she could never obtain. 

Videl was stepping down the marble stairs when Erasa introduced her to a tall red-head. The red-head didn't seem to happy and Videl was about to find out why. 

"Del, meet Inka, my cousin; Inka, this is Delilah, my Maid of Honor and best friend." 

"I didn't know you had a best friend, Erasa." 

Videl shook Inka's hand curtly, catching the insulting tone in her voice. So, this was Erasa's cousin--the one that was supposed to be the Maid of Honor. Since Erasa didn't have anyone she could call a friend, she was forced to rely on her family--what was left of it that is. The cousin was from Erasa's father's side of the family and evidently didn't like Erasa very much. 

"Nice to meet you," Videl greeted through her teeth. The other woman merely nodded. 

"Now, where's my room?" Inka said immediately after releasing Videl's hand. Videl called out to a servant and told her to show Inka to her room. After Inka left, Videl shared a look with Erasa. "Glad I happen to drop by and become your Maid of Honor, eh?" 

"You have no idea Videl. NO, idea." 

Arriving guests dwindled after 1 o'clock and they expected the rest to arrive tomorrow. Videl took a breather after checking to see all guests had settled in. The next two days would be the most hectic and she was preparing herself mentally. You see, after the incident of her breaking down in front of Erasa a few days ago, Erasa had been worried sick about her. She even offered to postpone the wedding to which Videl had protested furiously at. Now, more determined then ever to have everything work out for Erasa, Videl had appointed herself commander.   
  
All problems, glitches, _anything_, would be reported to her before going to Erasa. Servants, maids, cooks, they all were to report immediately if anything was amiss. Well, the first day was great except for some minor plumbing problems in few of the rooms but Videl had taken care of that. Now for tomorrow.... Videl made her way into her room for a relaxing soak before double checking tomorrow's plans again. 

Warm. 

Safe. 

Relaxed. 

Nothing at all like what she been through... nothing at all.... 

* * *

Chapter 6 Interlude : The First Night 

  
  
  


He killed them. Killed them all. He saw her. Dende, he saw her saw her saw her see. Why? How? No time for questions. Pain. Run Videl. Just run. 

They were after her, steps behind her. She knew they were playing. The smirks on their faces could be seen as they chase her down. The rest of the Satan troops marching behind them. The Satan Troops. Her troops. They misunderstood! She didn't kill them! Why won't they listen?! 

Freiza. He did this. He framed her!!! 

He saw her though. 

He laughed. He knew. 

No. Don't think. Run, just run run runrunrunrunrun. 

Dead end. 

Videl's boots skidded on the rough dirt as she braked her mad dash abruptly. She stopped on the cliff side a few feet from its deadly drop. The flaming palace was highly visible imposed on the dark sky far in the distance. How far had she ran? Too far and fast it seemed; she could hardly hear anything but her labored breathing. She was about to back track when the two androids burst out from the foliage in front of her. Swallowing the fear, she held her sword in front of her even though she knew it was no use. 

"I didn't do it," she said in between breaths, a last ditch effort to plead her innocence. The two androids merely answered with a cold grin. 

"We know." 

Then they attacked. 

Everything after that was an explosion of pain and agony. The first hit had came right through her leather armor like it was tissue paper. Her left shoulder smashed as it nearly exploded off her body. One drew its sword, hacking down, and she had raised her right arm in defense only to have the sword slice through vertically, leaving her arm cleaved in half from finger to elbow. Then a kick to her legs, shattering them as flesh blasted off from bone. A punch in her gut sent her flying back and off the cliff. She watched as her intestines trailed a bloody arc after her. She couldn't think, the pain was too great. She didn't even know she was screaming. 

just the pure, searing agony of pain that tore into her very soul 

She fell, the androids watching her bloody descent into the dark night. From behind them the rest of the troops arrived. The one most up front looked around before icily acknowledging the androids. "Where's the General?" 

"She fell. I'm afraid she's dead. We must report this immediately," one of the androids said, absently wringing the blood off his fingers before taking off into the sky. The troops spared a last glance at the bloody patch on the cliff's edge where a royal sword laid. The General had just slain the royal family--but now she was dead. It was over, yet the nightmare has just begun. Marching back to the palace, they bid their general a final farewell. 

* * *

She couldn't breathe. 

Admist all the pain, her body alerted her that she must take in a breath. Why couldn't she breathe? Something--something was blocking her windpipe. Her throat constricted as she choked down whatever it was along with bile and blood. Then everything stopped. 

No pain. No fatigue. No nothing. 

She had never felt so good and refreshed. 

She heaved loudly, her eyes still clamped shut as she laid there. Was she laying down? Grass. There was grass below her. Sounds, a creek? She had fell from the cliff--then--then what? She did fall, right? Finally opening her eyes, the full moon greeted her. 

"Am I dead?" she asked out loud into the moist night air. Then almost screamed when a gruff voice answered her. 

"Not at the moment." 

She jumped right up into a battle stance taking in the form in front of her. The person was sitting cross-legged on a boulder, wearing a long cape. He had a turban on and pointy ears (those cannot possibly be human...). Even from the pale moonlight she could distinguish the coloring of the--person. Green? After a minute of darting her eyes around alert for trances of androids or troops she finally found her voice again. 

"Who--?? How--??" 

"First of all, I gave you a Senzu bean, it has the power to immediately heal your wounds as you can see." 

Videl only then took noticed of herself. Holes were in her leather armor but the skin underneath were smooth, not a trance of anything. Even the scratches and burn marks were gone. Senzu bean... Wasn't that--? 

"I though Senzu beans were only a legend," she murmured, finding the time to be awed by its healing powers. The person didn't say anything else as he just sat there with his eyes closed as if in deep thought. She noticed the blood on his clothes. "You must have helped me, I tha-" 

"You merely distracted my meditation when your bloody corpse came flying down. I caught you at the last moment and found you surprisingly alive. I did what I could only do at the moment. There is no need for thanking me." 

She crossed her arms in an arrogant manner, a habit she got when pissed at rebelling soldiers. "I want to thank you anyway... may I know your name?" 

"Why the need?" 

"It would be nice to be able to thank my savior fully." 

"...." 

"I'll tell you mine. I'm Gen--er, Videl." 

"Piccolo." 

"I want to thank you, Mr. Piccolo, for saving my life. If there's anything I can do to repay you I'll do it. I owe you my life," she said with the out most respect and gratitude, bowing herself in a formal gesture Piccolo recognized as a military bow. It was then he looked more closely. The black blue sash around her labeled her status as a general and the white symbol on her left arm confirmed his suspicions. General Videl of Satan. 

"What happened?" 

Videl froze. What would she say? 

"The royal family of Satan.... they're all dead." 

Piccolo's eyes widened as the girl before him trembled every so slightly. Dead? He patiently waited for her to continue, which she did after a shuddering breath.   
"Murdered.... The King first--then the Queen and Princess....They're dead...." her voice held no emotion save for the momentary pauses as she inhaled. She could see them now. Blood staining the carpet. The flames. The screams. The look. The look in their eyes. 

The look in the King's eyes. 

She broke. 

"IT WASN'T ME!! I DIDN'T KILL THEM!! FREIZA DID!! HE FRAMED ME!! I DIDN'T KILL THEM!! I DIDN'T, I DIDN'T, I DIDN'T!!! WHY WON'T THEY BELIEVE ME?!?" She screamed, falling to her knees as the tears finally spilled out. Piccolo merely watched as the girl sobbed, her body almost curling up inside itself as she shook with every breath. Frieza..... 

They were positive they killed him on Namek when some insane person or another some how got him cloned. These clones of Freiza had attacked earth (conviently finishing off Cell in the process), almost wiping out humanity before Gohan who reached a new level of Super Saiyan finished them off. After wishing Goku back to life (he got killed) and wiping the whole earth's memory of the incident everything was back to normal.   
  
It seemed they missed this one, which came thinking it was the original Freiza. What was more surprising was that _this_ Frieza had claim to come in _peace_. Vegeta had insisted to the world that Frieza must be eliminated, but then somehow he had wiggled himself into the Satan's royal advisor chair. They couldn't act without risking war and the deaths of innocents. Vegeta had snorted, stating that they could just use the dragonballs but as usual the group decided they would wait. Bad move. 

Somehow, Frieza smuggled in androids from some planet with strength able to rival a Saiyan's (they were even a bit stronger than Dr. Gero's creations). Becoming super Saiyan though would be no problem for destroying an android or two, but three and above would prove to be quite a challenge if not impossible. The way Frieza surrounded himself with androids prevented any attempt on his life. It would just be plain foolish to try. 

And now Frieza got himself a cosy country rich with resources. Not good at all. And they still had no idea what the cloned alien had in store for Earth. 

Piccolo waited till the girl's sobs subsided before studying her closely. Her ki was relatively high for a human and the fact that she had survived her massive injuries was notable. Wait a minute--wasn't she? Ah yes, he remembered now. This girl was the _real_ princess. And if his knowledge of Satan's royal history was correct..... 

a back door 

a fricking back door to Frieza! 

"Girl," he called out. Videl wiped her eyes hastily before standing up and meeting his eyes. 

"I'm terribly sorry about that, you called?" she asked, her expression determined and serious. Piccolo felt a bit of admiration for the girl's strength. 

"I believe you. I'm one of the people that know the true face of Frieza." 

'In more ways than one,' he mused. 

Videl gaped, but before she could say anything Piccolo held out a hand silencing her. "Before anything, I want you to answer this... Would you be willing to sacrifice everything to have justice be delivered to Frieza? To have your revenge?" 

Fear, doubt, anguish flashed through her mind but only one emotion remained dominant. Anger. For mother. For Amie. For--father. Yes, she would have revenge for them. 

For them. 

Her redemption. 

"Yes. I will have his life, even if I have to give up everything," Videl answered without a trace of doubt. Piccolo nodded. 

"You would have to get much stronger. Much, much stronger. And here's how...." 

-End Interlude- 

* * *

Whatever happened to Piccolo anyway? After that night she never saw him again. Videl wished she could meet the tall man once more just to let him know she was still grateful. After all, without him she would be dead. He was also the one to train her, even if for a short period, teaching her some basic kata and meditation. After that he had gave her cryptic messages to find the turtle hermit. Because of him she could do things she never had imagined she could do. Sensing ki, ki blasts, flying.... Ah flying... That wass by far her favorite past time. She would never ever get sick of flying. 

The steam from the jacuzzi sized bath looked like clouds and Videl suddenly felt the urge to burst through the window and cloud surf nude in the sky. She snickered. she would have to be either very, _very_, drunk or very, _very_, stoned or very, very, _both_ to do that. But the urge to fly was still there. It's been a month too since she last flew. Well, flew into the sky that is. All day she and Erasa would be together; laughing, catching up, planning the wedding.... All night Videl would be too tired to do anything else. But sometimes Videl would float around occasionally, reaching for objects in high places or just floating down to the kitchen at midnight for a snack without waking anyone. 

Videl sighed. When she get the opportunity she would definitely take a nice zoom into the clouds. Sinking lower into the bath she relaxed and took a quick nap. 

* * *

Sharpener greeted his best man as soon as the figure came through the grand doors. Erasa had gone up into their room for a quick snooze and he presumed Delilah did the same. 

"I knew you would come!! How are you, man?" Sharpener patted his long time childhood friend enthusiastically. 

"Fine. Fine. So, how's the wedding going on? You would have to fill me in on everything," the black haired young man replied while setting down his pack. As the two friends chatted their way to the guest rooms, the topic ended up about Erasa's Maid of Honor. 

"Delilah Natas? Never heard of her. And you said she came up from nowhere covered in injuries?" 

"Yeah, Erasa never talked about her before. I wonder where she's from. All I know is that they know a heck alot about each other's childhoods and that Delilah likes martial arts. I'm just satisfied that Erasa is so happy." 

"Martial arts eh....." 

'And injuries?' 

"Ah! Are you still training?" 

"Um... Well... You could say that..." 

"That's great! You know, Delilah is quite the looker--don't tell Erasa I said that--so why I don't I introduce you two." 

"I'm looking forward to it." 

Sharpener missed the feral look in his best friend's obsidian eyes. 

* * *

Stretching out fully, Videl sighed into the feathered pillows. Few minutes before, after falling asleep and nearly drowning in the bath, she could get her much needed afternoon nap.... 

KNOCK KNOCK. 

Damn it. 

Grumpily getting off the bed she made her way to the doors. Didn't she tell the servants to to bother her until four? "What do yo--oh, Sharpener!! What's up?" Sharpener grinned at Videl before side stepping, giving her a view of the person behind him. 

Blue met black. 

"Delilah, meet Clip, my best man; Clip, Delilah, Erasa's Maid of Honor." 

"Nice to meet you," Videl greeted, shaking his hand. 

"Pleasure's all mine," Clip replied, holding onto her hand a bit longer than necessary. 

(A.N. You all thought it was Gohan didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!?!? :::cackles maniacally:::: ) 

Clip was an attractive young man, probably a few years older than her, with shoulder length black hair tied into a pony tail and sharp black eyes. He was tall, around Gohan's height and build and obviously a martial artist by the ki he was giving off and the posture he stood in. Her thoughts fleetingly wandered to Gohan and acknowledged somewhat calmly that Gohan was much more attractive and stronger. Surprisingly, the thought didn't bother her much. She's gotten used to thinking about him that way over the pass few days. 

"Um...?" Videl asked, praying they would take the hint to leave her the hell alone. 

"Oh! Well, I'm just going to show Clip to his room--it's just next to yours Delilah." 

Her womanly instincts told her that was _not_ good but her logical side questioned why it felt that way. "Well, see you later in the afternoon then," Clip whispered, giving her hand a quick kiss before pushing a smirking Sharpener down the hall. Videl closed the door and stood there staring at the back of her hand. What just happened?? 

It was very romantic and gentlemanly of him to do that. She felt flattered of course, no one ever kissed her hand before..... 

Especially an attractive young man. 

And she was just flattered..... 

so why was she blushing so hard? 

Throwing herself on the bed she let out a muffled groan into the pillows. She suddenly felt that something will definately go horribly wrong. 

Over the next few days she would find out how right she was. 

* * *

Timeline/universe notes:   
- The Satan bloodline has been ruling for centuries.   
- The world is a bit similar to the original DBZ universe. A mix of western/eastern/modern/old cultures.   
- The people are a bit similiar too, which means there are animal people running around.   
- Everything happened pretty much the same with a turning point in the Saiyan Saga. Vegeta ended up forming a kingdom with the Z warriors at his side.   
- Cell saga happened but Cell got destroyed by the Frieza clones.   
- This of course means at one point there's Mirai Trunks and 18 got married to Krillin. 

Ann's Notes: Ooh, Piccolo makes an appearance but no Gohan this time T__T I know, it sucks. Ha! You all thought Gohan was Sharpener's best man didn't you!?! I tell you the truth he WAS but since you all knew it I decided to tweak it a little. HAHAHAHAH!! Anyway be patient about how slow this story is moving, but I'm speeding it already. One thing though, the rating will skyrocket in the next few chapters. But just to let you know I will NOT write a lemon. Lime is as close as it gets :) . 

Tim's (the beta reader) Muses:   
Coolio: "SAP,WORTHLESS HUMAN EMOTIONS,BAHH YOU CALL YOURSELF A WRITER?!"   
Voice in background: "Coolio, Ann said she be more then happy to use you as a pin cushion."   
Coolio: "FINE, ITS OKAY FOR A EMOTIONAL HUMAN. Can't ask for better from her"   
Gohan: Kiss MY Videl's hand will he!!!!!!#Goes SSJ3&1/2# *Saiya-jin of doom voice* HE WILL DIE *normal voice* except for that part I liked the story keep up the good work.) 


	8. Countdown: Day 4

Hahahaha, I love it when I'm evil.   
I'm happy that a lot of you actually liked it when it turned out that Gohan _wasn't_ Sharpener's best man. Forgive me for I try me best to keep you guessing ^^ And thanks so much for the reviews! I wish I could reply to them one by one but college is HELL. Just know that I am forever grateful, especially for the regular readers of P&P ^^ 

Disclaimer: Yes Ann owns DBZ and she's writting this fic to give a example of why you should sign her petition to have the writers assigned to her show moved to other projects, mutters "if you belive that I have some real state you might want to buy..." 

**Last Revised : 6/16/03**

* * *

Predator & Prey   
Countdown - Day 4 

  
  
  
  


"Did anyone every tell you how beautiful you are?" 

"Did anyone tell you how corny that sounds?" 

"Just answer the question, Delilah." 

"Well, no, Clip, no one ever told me that." 

"I don't know whether to be mad that no one told you or happy because I'm the first to   
do so." 

".........." 

"Seriously. You are beautiful." 

It wasn't really the corny words that was making blood rush to her cheeks, but the way Clip would stare straight into her eyes. His black orbs sometimes reminded Videl of Gohan. Dark, deep.... Eyes with secrets and mysteries yet to be solved.   
  
Gohan's were deeper though. Sometimes filled with pain and sorrow--sometimes with wisdom beyond his years--worn. Gohan's eyes were that of a warrior who had seen too much bloodshed, been in too much battles. And yet sometimes Videl would catch a glimpse of something soft and innocent--calm, serene.... Usually when he's staring off in space. He must have been remembering a good memory to cause his hard eyes to glow with such a gentle light..... 

"Delilah?" 

Videl snapped back to the present, embarrassed that she hadn't heard a word what Clip was talking about. "Ah, s-sorry about that! I was thinking of some things--you know planning..." she laughed nervously, fingering a rose next to her. She shouldn't have come to the garden. Clip hadn't stop hitting on her since yesterday afternoon! Now where was Sharpener?? He wouldn't leave her alone here with Clip, would he? 

"I was hoping you were thinking of me..." he whispered, suddenly reaching out to tilt her chin to him. 

Videl felt a shock go through her when he touched her. 

It was a warm sensation that spread all the way to her toes. 

But that wasn't why it shocked her. 

She was shocked because that particular warm sensation gave her a sudden urge to rip off his arm for touching what was not his. 

Not _his_--??? 

Then.... _Whose_? 

Where the hell did that thought come from? 

In her confusion Clip took the chance to lean down, intending to capture her lips in a kiss. Before he could make contact Videl instinctively shoved him away. Hard. He was thrown back a few feet before flipping over and landing gracefully on his feet. 

"What the hell were you trying to do?!" Videl screamed at him. Clip walked calmly towards her. Videl's eyes narrowed as her fighting instincts reared up, automatically accessing her opponent. Bastards... All of them are.... 

"Calm down Delilah... I just--I just--wanted to show you how much I like you." 

"Well, I don't. Don't touch me. Ever." 

"Del--" 

"Don't call me that." 

"I'm sorry, please, just..." 

"No. I need to go, just tell Sharpener I'll be in the kitchens." 

Videl pushed him away from her roughly and stomped back into the mansion. How dare he try to kiss her!!! They only known each other for a frickin' DAY!!! And she thought he was a good person! He seemed nice, intelligent, caring.... Augh!! Well--he did look pretty down after she screamed at him--maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on him.... 

should she apologize? 

_ "I'm sorry, please, just..."_

Okay, she'll apologize to him later. But he would have to understand perfectly clear that she does NOT like being touched. She's been touched enough already by men of all ages and sizes. And when she says touched, she meant anything from a gentle caress to a bone breaking punch. In fact, all her first impressions with people important in her life started with some sort of touch. Like Muten Roshi who--groped her. Ah, she   
remembered that day...... 

* * *

Chapter 7 Interlude   
Talking Turtles and Pink Houses 

  
  
  


_ "Follow the sun as it dips into the sea. There you will find him."_

"Why couldn't Piccolo also tell me_ how_ to get there!!!" Videl fumed, feeling the urge to stomp her foot like a spoiled brat. Okay, it's been a few weeks after the murders and Piccolo had taught her the basics of ki and some katas. He left yesterday, telling her to find the turtle hermit, Muten Roshi, who apparently was somewhere to the west on an island in the middle of the ocean. 

And HOW was she going to get there? 

She had no money, no ID, no ideas. 

Smuggle on board a ship? Still how would she find the island?   
  
Ask someone? NO ONE KNOWS!!! 

Hijack a plane? Yeah great, that's what she needs, some publicity. Frieza had found out she was alive a few days ago. It won't be long before bounty hunters and royal soldiers come running after her. 

Swim? Aimlessly in the ocean? Plain suicidal. 

Fly? Piccolo hadn't taught her yet. 

So--HOOOWW??? 

Videl wanted to cry. She slumped wearily on a bench as she watched people hustle about at the pier. She was hungry, tired, frustrated, angry--lonely. 

Mother... Amie..... Erasa.... 

Father..... 

tap tap tap TAP TAP TAP   
  
Plop. 

TAP TAP TAP tap tap tap 

"Hm?" 

Videl raised her head to see a single white capsule resting on her lap. 

"What the-" she quickly got on her feet trying to find who dropped it. She caught a glimpse of a small child just rounding the corner. "Hey wait! you dropped this!!" Videl rushed after the lavender blur but as she got past the corner there was no sight of the little boy. That kid was either very, very, fast or she was imagining things. Looking back down at the white capsule she shrugged. Pressing the release and throwing it to the ground it popped open with a puff of smoke.   
  
As the haze cleared Videl gasped audibly. A shiny yellow helicopter stood there in all its glory. Almost not believing it she stepped forward hesitantly, brushing her fingers lightly against its frame. 

Real. Real. Real real real!! 

Getting inside she found out the fuel was full too. Just as she was about to turn on the ignition she felt a pang of suspicion. What sort of coincidence that a small boy just happen to drop an expensive capsule with a capsule copter in her lap when she needed transportation? Slowly getting out of the copter she looked around briefly scanning the area's ki for anything hostile. She found none. She then started to look around the copter, making sure there wasn't any bombs or tracking devices. Satisfied that everything was safe she got in again. 

"I guess I was just lucky..." she murmured before turning on the engine and taking into the sky. 

It was a few hours before she suddenly spotted a strange colored blur in the horizon. Pink?? Blasting towards it, the pink shape solidified into--a pink house? A pink house in the middle of the ocean with the words 'Kame House' was enough evidence that it was indeed the house of the turtle (kame) hermit. Smiling triumphantly she landed the plane hopped unto the soft sand. Quickly scanning the house, she found two high ki's--yes definitely this was the pla-- 

"Why hello there, we've been expecting you." 

Videl nearly jumped 10 feet into the air. Spinning around to glare at whoever surprised her she found herself staring at a large turtle. A talking turtle. Well--okay. Not much of a surprise with all the animal people running around. 

"Ah, um, excuse me?" 

The turtle chuckled, "We've been expecting you, go on, go in!" 

"Um... Thanks," she said uncertainly before making her way in the small house. 

Before she could finish opening the door the first thing she felt was a pair of wiry hands on her right breast. Squeezing. 

"Woo hoo!! Hehehe, my aren't you a pretty!!!" a dirty old man connected to the hand cooed. Instantly Videl felt her anger shoot through the roof but before she could pound the vile pervert down to the core of the earth a smooth white hand smashed down. The old man twitched on the floor as a beautiful blond stepped back, her blue eyes cold. 

"Hmph, dirty old man," she said in a monotone voice before disappearing into what seemed to be the kitchen. 

Videl stared. Minutes seem to go by before a short man holding a young girl waltzed into the living room. 

"I heard something--oh! Hey!! You must be Videl!" 

Snapping back to reality she asked in a small voice, "Hi... Um... This _is_ the house of the turtle hermit--right?" Hermit. Usually indicates an old man. Please please please don't say he's the dirty pervert twitching on the floor please please please-- 

"Yeah, it is! He's the dirty pervert twitching on the floor. By the way, I'm Krillin, this is Marron and I guess you met my wife Juuhachigou, she's the one..." Krillin went on not noticing Videl had ceased to pay attention after the second sentence. 

Her mind was a jumble of screaming and disbelief. 

Needless it took a while to convince Videl to take lessons from Muten Roshi. 

The months she spent there were wonderful, minus any discomfort caused by the roaming eyes and hands of a particular old man with red rimmed sunglasses. She got to train with Krillin and 18 and perfected the Kame Hame Ha wave. Krillin also taught her how to fly and in the end they concluded they taught Videl all there was, she needed to improve by herself from there on. It wasn't long after she left the island that she met a certain young hunter.   
  
The one she would later find out to be named Gohan. 

- End Interlude- 

* * *

Again, her thoughts went to _him_. She still couldn't understand it completely. The first time they met, Gohan wasn't as cruel and cold as he was now. Well, maybe he was just losing patience with her--after all he keeps on claiming to make her a better 'prey'. She cared less whether or not to be a better prey for him. As far as she was concerned a day without him was heaven. It wasn't long before she stopped fighting seriously with him and concentrated on only trying to get away. 

To run away. 

From everything. 

And after the wedding would she continue running? 

She could just stay here and--hide. 

But no, that would endanger Erasa. 

But.... 

Coward. Pathetic. Weakling. 

Videl sighed, stopping her quick stride to the kitchen. Massaging her temples she finally admitted that she was a coward. She was scared. Scared to face her past, the demons there, the faces.... 

If she couldn't even think about it, how could she face it? 

Die. If she could just die. 

No, she was too proud for that. She would never do that. 

Her mother and Amie wouldn't want that. 

But father.... 

No, Videl. Don't think about it. Stop. JUST STOP IT. 

Raising her head high, Videl continued her strut to the kitchens. 

* * *

The guests have all arrived and settled in. Videl eventually found the time to apologize to Clip who was visibly relieved she wasn't pissed at him anymore. He continued hovering by her though, making it clear that he was still interested. His company was surprisingly enjoyable. After all, Videl spent so long running from men trying to kill her and now with one so nice and decent with her--who wouldn't find it enjoyable? 

Yet she knew she would never return Clip's feelings. 

It would never work out. She was a fugitive; Clip was a diplomat's son. 

And somehow she also felt that even if their backgrounds weren't so different she would still not fall for him. 

Her own feelings baffled her. It wasn't like she wanted to like him that way, but she was plainly curious why she didn't feel anything more for a man like Clip. 

He was strong, smart, kind, romantic, rich, available--and as it seemed, attracted to her. 

The feminine side of her whispered that she just hadn't found her one and only true love. 

Hah! Scoffed her rational part. It wasn't like she had time anyway to ponder about soul mates and fate. 

Yet..... 

No. She had already made up her mind that after she got her revenge she would just let go. There's no happy family life with a house on a hill surrounded by a white picket fence in her future. She would let Gohan kill her or something.... Weird as it was--why would he still insist on killing her _after_ she killed Frieza? Obviously his motive wassn't the huge reward, he had already pointed that out years ago. 

Is because he wanted a 'prey' strong enough to beat Frieza? 

Maybe he has a grudge against the alien tyrant too? 

If so.... Maybe she could--ask for his assistance? 

The thought was viciously stamped out by her pride. She had already owed her life to him once, like hell she would go begging for his help. Besides, this was HER revenge. HER right. HER redemption. 

Now if she could just find the courage to go with it. 

* * *

Ann's Notes: Sorry about this chapter, still no Gohan in sight. Well, since nothing really happens on Day 4 I was forced to just write some introspection and interludes. I know a lot of you are starting to get restless and stuff for the lack of G/V romance, well, let me just say I'm sorry but you'll have to be patient. Just to keep you interested, I'm happy to inform Gohan will be coming in the next chapter... and Videl will have the surprise of her life when he does. ::grins evilly::: 

Wraith's Notes: Oooh Roshi is one dead hermit if Gohan hears about what he did to Videl *thinks* maybe I should tell him just for kicks hehe. And like Ann said G/V romance is coming but we're not going to make it one chapter they hate each other the next they're soulmates for life, thats far too simple. And if you're wondering about the revision made to chapter 6 concerning Piccolo, I'm working on a idea for a prequel which would anwser most of the questions you might have. This chapter was mainly to give some insights on Videl's past relationships with men (by relationships I mean like freinds and that kind of thing, not lovey dovey type) and to give a clue as to her feelings Gohan-wards and now my muses wish to rant. 

Coolio: "BAHH SAD EXCUSE FOR MATE OF A *muffled by hand* #whispering# "I MEAN SAD EXCUSE FOR A FEMALE WARRIOR ALL THIS EMOTIONAL CRAP IS MAKING ME SICK,WHEN ARE THEY GONNA FIGHT..... " 

Wraith: "Not bad Coolio, you actually didn't give away any major plot twists I'm impressed. May I ask why the special treatment???" 

Coolio: "BECAUSE I HATE BEING A PIN CUSHION TO A PYSCHO" 

Wraith: "I thought that saiya-jins had such tough skin that iron and steel didn't effect you??" 

Coolio: "Well yes normally this is true but SOMEONE GAVE ANN SOME TITANIUM SEWING NEEDLES" 

Gohan: *whistles inoccently* 

Coolio: "YOU!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU" *Gohan yelps,sounds of mayhem and chaos follow* 

Wraith: "Hehehe little does she know I gave Ann the needles*grins evily*, anyhow Gohan said he thought Clip was gonna get sent to the next dimension and that if he doesn't apear soon he's gonna tell some big secret of Ann's plot (kinda idle threat seeing as Coolio is going to be injurying him so much he'll need a senzu :D. I'm not as dumb as I look ehh?)   



	9. Countdown: Day 3

Sorry about the slow update, I'm doing my finals now and I had a lot of things to finish. Well, again thank you for all the reviews and I GOT MY FIRST NEGATIVE REVIEW!! Hahahaha, I know the last chapter sucks. I was bored writing it >_;; Well, I just want to announce after this chapter the ratings will SKYROCKET. I'll keep it in the PG-13 group but I'll put up a (R) in the next chapters' title. 

Disclaimer: Hmm let me think we all know that though Ann is a brillant writer, she doesn't own any major franchises so do we really have to go through with this??*hears whispering about legal stuff* Fine here's the deal, Ann doesn't own DBZ or it's characters they're owned by a few lucky son's of %^*# in JAPAN (whose writers really could have done better job of the show after the Cell Saga) 

**Last Revised : 6/16/03******

* * *

Predator & Prey   
Countdown – Day 3 

  
  
  


"Sharpener, are you okay?" The man in question jumped at Videl's voice. The blue-eyed woman then frowned as Sharpener started stuttering and looked at everything but Erasa and her. "I'm--I'm--fine! Ah, Clip! There he is! I'll see you ladies later!" Sharpener hurried down the stairs and grabbed his best man before dragging him to Dende knows where. 

"What was that all about?" Videl murmured, well aware of Erasa's worried look. 

"I don't know Videl--he started getting jumpy since a few weeks ago and now it's getting worse--you don't think… That--that he…" 

"What…?" 

"…. That he's having second thoughts?" Erasa's voice was so tiny that Videl had to lean in to hear it. 

"Nonsense, Erasa!!" Videl snapped. Like hell he will…. 

"But…" 

"He's just nervous that's all!! You're also nervous right?" 

"True--but…" 

"No buts, Erasa. Come on, we got to get ready for the dance."   
  
Desperate to get Erasa's mind of the matter, Videl forcefully dragged the blond off for hours of feminine torture. 

* * *

"So, how's it going, Clip my man?" 

"Well, she knows how I feel but…" 

"Come on, don't give up yet!" 

"Trust me I won't…." 

"So why the down look?" 

"You know, after the wedding and all, I'm leaving, which means I won't see Delilah again…" 

"Ah, I see--well…." 

"No, it's okay, really. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

"Ah that...." 

"Yes?" 

"….." 

"Sharpy?" 

"…. Nothing. Nothing at all." 

* * *

"Good evening Madame Yin," Videl and Erasa greeted. The tall woman nodded curtly back before waving over a few servants. 

"Come, come now. We mustn't waste any more time! Especially you, boy." 

Videl scowled, "You're still calling me that?" 

Madame Yin gave her a one up before smiling smugly. "There's improvement yes, but still a long way to go." 

Videl just sighed as Erasa giggled. The two friends were then pushed into chairs facing large vanity mirrors. Before Videl knew what was happening hands were all over her face and head; dabbing, wiping, cutting, she could hardly even breathe. Madame Yin was supervising the whole operation and was barking orders at the servants, occasionally coming in herself to show how something should be done. 

The frenzy of movements reminded Videl of her first battle against the bounty hunters. 

Her first battle against Gohan. 

* * *

Chapter 8 Interlude   
Black and Blue 

  
  


She didn't expect them to be _this_ good. 

Dodging an upper cut Videl had to immediately avoid three other fists that flew at her. Then she had to grab a sword from a fallen hunter to slash away at the chains and nets coming her way. Continuing on she buried the blade into one hunter coming up behind her while sending a ki blast at one coming from the front. Her two hands occupied she couldn't avoid the swift kick that slammed into her torso causing her to grunt out in pain. She didn't stop to get her breath back as she was already on the move again, slashing and blasting at whoever dared to come near. 

She had just left the Kame House a week ago. Stopping in cities for supplies she found out that Frieza had put up a LARGE bounty on her head. Interestingly enough he doubled the price to have her captured alive than dead. 1.5 million zeni for her corpse, 3 million for her still breathing body. She was lucky that so many of the bounty hunters were insanely greedy; for it was the fear of killing her and losing the extra 1.5 million that would frequently benefit her escape.   
  
Videl hadn't been careful enough and managed to get spotted in the small town of Pine which lead to the all out battle with bounty hunters now. She was just hiking through the country side when suddenly more than a dozen hunters ambushed her. This was her first fight against them and she was eager to test her capabilities. Smirking, she welcomed the onslaught. 

Now she wished she ran. 

The hunters were ferocious and tactical fighters, aiming for the weaknesses in her defense. They would utilize every mistake made on her side to the maximum; inflicting damage more than she would have let them to. All of them fought with different weapons and styles making it hard for her to keep up. Videl wasn't so bad off though, managing to defeat a few of the weaker hunters, but her stamina was seriously being pushed to the limit as more hunters seem to sprout out from nowhere. 

"Why can't…" she blocked an axe, sparks flying as she twisted her grip to slice off the wielder's hand. 

"…you bastards…" crushing hit to a jugular followed up by roundhouse to snap the vertebrae. 

"….just….." catching all the knives thrown at her while throwing them back to disable some of the hunters. 

"…leave…" jumping free from the frenzy while decapitating a hunter in mid-back flip. 

"….me…." raising her left hand, her ki humming loudly as bright white flames burst out from her body. 

"ALONE!!!" 

The bright ki ball rocketed from her hand to strike the hunters dead-on. The faster ones managed to get away but more than half of the numbers lay decimated by Videl's attack. Finding the chance to escape Videl jumped up into the sky. 

Danger. A ki higher than her own. 

She looked behind to see a boy her age with his fist rushing at her in killing speed. 

For a split-second her eyes met his. 

First impressions aren't always the best. 

She swung her sword around in a desperate attempt to cut off his hand but gasped loudly when it shattered into pieces. Her shock cost her dearly when she found herself hurtling and slamming to the ground from his powerful kick. Giving her no time to recover, the boy shot from the sky aiming his knee at her head. She jumped away to barely dodge it as she winced from the pain that laced up her left arm. His first kick had broken it. 

Then before her foot could even touch the ground he was already in her face. She snarled at him and lashed her foot out but he slapped it away effortlessly. She cried out this time feeling the bones in her leg crack. Panicking she blasted a ki ball. 

His ki spiked a millisecond as he lazily swatted the blast off. 

Videl's eyes widened as she stood there panting heavily, clutching her mangled arm and the black eyed youth gave her a cold smile. 

'A ki user!!' her mind screamed, 'No way I can beat him now!!' 

She had no time to dwell on it as the boy blasted straight towards her. She saw him move but her body was too tired and beaten to avoid the punch to her gut. The pain was tremendous, making her choke up blood as she was thrown back to crash into a small hill meters away. Fear and terror gripped her heart like the time when she almost didn't survive the androids' attack. She was knew if this continued she would surely die. Piccolo wasn't there to help her now. Pushing herself painfully on her feet she squinted through the dust. 

"Prepare to die." 

On reflex alone was she able to dodge the punch coming from the cloud of dust. Taking into the air her eyes swept the landscape once. Yes, a city was nearby…   
  
She whipped her attention back at the incoming ki blast and quickly dropped out of the sky to get out of its way. Back on the ground the boy was waiting for her along with the remaining hunters. She landed a few feet away from them, determined to mask her fear and pain. 

"Give up, girl," a turban wearing hunter said, "you cannot escape."   
  
Videl stared at the crowd before settling her eyes on the black haired boy. "You all want the 3 million reward…." She panted, keeping her eyes locked with the young hunter's, "…yet are you all willing to share?" 

The group suddenly took a few steps away from each other, clearly answering her question by the hostile looks they threw at each other. 

"Not to mention," Videl continued, a cocky smile forming on her lips, "this particular hunter seems to be going after the 1.5 million. I suggest you get rid of him if you ever want a chance at the 3 million." 

She smirked at the slight widening of the boy's eyes before he was forced to dodge incoming blows from the other hunters. Not wasting another second she crouched to jump into the sky. A loud explosion canceled her attempt. 

"What the…" she winced as she got painfully of the ground to where she was thrown back by the shockwave. Almost afraid to look behind she stood up and turned her head. 

The boy stood there unscathed as bodies were strewn about him. She dimly noted the fallen hunters were still alive and breathing but was far from caring. He took a step forward. She took a step back. They stared at each other. 

"Are you…going to kill me?" Videl found herself breaking the tense silence. The hunter showed no visible emotion as he answered. 

"Yes." 

"I'm worth more alive." 

"I'm not after the reward." 

Videl's eyes narrowed. What was this person playing at? 

"I won't go easily." 

"I was hoping you wouldn't." 

Videl let out a bitter laugh, the hunter gave her a slight grin. 

"I'm innocent you know?" 

"I know." 

Double-take and jaw dropping. 

"What did you just say?" she choked out before snarling, "YOU'RE ONE OF FRIEZA'S GOONS AREN'T YOU!?" 

"No, I'm not." She swore his expression darkened upon hearing Frieza's name. 

"Then…? Why…?" 

"I don't care if you're innocent or guilty or how much a reward is on your head. I've heard a lot about you, General Videl. You would make a good prey." 

It was temporary insanity that made her march up and slap him soundly with her good arm. She grew even more livid when all her slap did was make amusement dance in his eyes and her hand hurt. 

"I am _nobody's _prey!!" she screamed at him, powering up a ki ball in her hand. His hand shot forward in a crushing grip on her wrist causing the ki gathered to dissipate. Too weak to resist she was pulled up to him. Videl's blue eyes shot open in panic and fear as the boy dipped his head down to her ear. She couldn't even find the strength to struggle. 

"No you aren't…" he whispered darkly, "… You are _mine_." 

She stood there as he let go and walked past her petrified form. He stopped a few steps behind her back. 

"By the way, the name's Gohan." 

Then he was gone. 

Videl slumped shakily to the ground, wincing as pain shot up her leg and arm. Her heart was beating erratically and she was shaking from head to toe. 

He was too strong, too fast.   
  
He could have killed her anytime but let her go. 

He was toying with her. 

Videl tried to swallow but her throat was parched. Trying a few more times she managed and felt considerably calmer. Glancing around at the carnage around her, she stood up and retrieved items and money from the fallen that she could use. It took some time to locate her bag but when she did she immediately took to the sky. 

She was Videl Satan. She would not be toyed with. 

Her features hardened as she vowed not to be intimidated by this hunter, Gohan. 

She would not be his prey. 

End Interlude 

* * *

Videl was actually almost dozing off when Madame Yin's voice pierced through the haziness surrounding her brain. 

"We're done." 

Videl opened her eyes, stared, blinked--then stared some more. The woman staring back at her from the mirror was a stranger. Long dark lashes framing bright blue orbs, blood red lips, the slightest of rose tinting her cheeks. Her sloppy mess of hair was trimmed to curl around her face and neck, its silky strands inhumanly soft. Videl couldn't believe it, she actually, dare she admit it, looked _beautiful_. 

"I can see you like my work, boy," came Madame Yin's teasing voice. Videl frowned slightly. 

"Yet you still call me a boy." 

"We have yet made a woman out of you, boy. The gown still needs to be put on." 

"How much did you put on anyway? Even blinking feels heavy…" 

Madame Yin laughed. "It is clear you haven't put on make up often am I right?" 

Videl thought for a while. Maybe, when she was young…. "Never saw the need," she answered simply. Glancing to her side she gasped. "Erasa! You're so beautiful!!" 

Erasa's best features were also highlighted as she seemed to be glowing. Her short blond hair was curled and fell in elegant waves. The small amount of eye shadow brought out the blue of her eyes, and her lips were a glossy pink. 

"Del! You look so beautiful yourself!!" 

"Enough with the chit-chat ladies. It's time to be a woman." 

Putting on the gown, Videl felt giddy. It has been more than 6 years since she last wore silk. The dark navy fabric hugged her tightly, her shoulders bare. A single sapphire pendant rested on her smooth skin. She almost _giggled_ when they put it on, luckily she didn't or she would have never forgiven herself. Stepping into a pair of high heeled white sandals she grimaced. Ouch. 

"Why can't I just go with boots or something, it's not like anyone can see my feet wearing this gown…" Videl grumbled, earning laughter from around. 

"Del, you seem happier today," Erasa mused. Videl raised her eyebrows at her best friend before staring off into space. 

"You know what…. I _feel_ lighter today--you think it might mean something good?" 

Erasa smiled, "I sure hope so!" 

Videl smiled back. 

She had woke up this morning feeling better than she had in weeks. She felt…. Complete. The emptiness present before was gone for some reason. She had shrugged it off due to the excitement of the dinner dance. But now thinking about it--she couldn't really identify the feeling… 

Oh well. Maybe it's a good sign. 

* * *

The moment Videl and Erasa stepped in, the ballroom seemed to grow quiet as all eyes rested on them. Videl suddenly felt nervous under the scrutiny and was grateful when Clip came up to take her arm. Majority of the men in the ball room sighed and continued on with their business. 

"Oh wow, Delilah--you look--_wow_." 

"Thanks, Clip. I'll take that as a compliment." She grinned up at Clip who was dressed in a white-tie tuxedo. Sharpener was dressed in a similar fashion and had already got his fiancée around her waist. Videl looked around and detached herself from Clip's arm. 

"Alright, I've got to go and play supervisor." 

"Don't get your gown dirty, Del!" Erasa called out as Sharpener and Clip were dragged away to meet some family friends. 

Videl waved and then lifted her gown and strutted through the swing doors into the kitchen. Cooks and waiter bustled around, getting ready to take orders. Videl stepped up and cleared her throat loudly, the whole kitchen staff lined up in front of her. 

"Okay, listen to me good, I want everything to be perfect! You all know your tasks right? I assigned them to you yesterday; is everyone clear on what their job is?" Videl's cold eyes scanned the room for any hint of confusion. 

"Yes ma'am!" came the collective reply. 

"Any problems are to be reported to your watchers. Watchers, if you can't solve the problem contact me immediately. Make sure all drinks are filled and that there are no empty glasses lying around. Miss Cent?" 

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"I want you to keep an eye on the serving tables; if any of the appetizers or silverware start to run on empty I want you to get them filled back up, understand?" 

"Yes ma'am!" 

"Good," Videl rubbed her gloved hands, "NOW GET TO IT!" 

The staff scrambled off to their stations fearing the wrath of Delilah Natas. Videl grinned, she missed the feeling of power when ordering people around. 

* * *

"Hello, hello? Is it on?" 

The occupants of the ball room turned their heads to the mini stage to see Erasa tapping lightly at the microphone. Videl stood offside of the stage with Clip and Sharpener. Clip was standing a bit too close for comfort so she shot him a look. Clip raised his palms in surrender and backed off a bit. Videl gave him a thankful smile before turning her attention back to Erasa. 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I want to thank you all for coming for our wedding, it's really a pleasure. As you know, we have a dance tonight! But first of all I want you to give a hand to your hostess for tonight, Delilah Natas!" 

Videl was shaking her head at Erasa to shut up but quickly turned it into a nod as the crowd turned to her and clapped. "Thank you, thank you," she smiled, feeling the blush creep up her neck. She hated being the center of attention, it made her feel vulnerable, a feeling she despised. Only when the ovation died down did she let out her breath. She felt so nervous, damn these large crowds… 

"Now without further ado, let the dance begin! Have fun!!" 

Erasa immediately went to Sharpener as Clip held out his arm to Videl. She took it lightly and they joined the couples who were already twirling around to the music. Videl couldn't help but laugh as Clip spun her around and around to let go, transferring her to another man. The dancers laughed and danced their way through different partners, weaving around each other to the carefree music. 

Videl never had so much fun as she spun her way around the ballroom floor, laughing along with Erasa who swept pass her a few times. She even ended up with Sharpener who skillfully swung her low (emitting laughter from both) before passing her on. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the fast dance that made the world spin in a myriad of colors and sounds. Soon all Videl could feel was the music as she let all her worries disappear in the whirl of mosaic shades. 

But all dreams end. 

The music came to a finish and the couples stopped to clap the wonderful performance by the orchestra. Videl was still smiling broadly as she panted, her face flushed from the excitement. That was fun! She was pulling away from her current partner when she found she _couldn't_. The arm around her waist jerked in sharply as the hand that held hers tightened its grip so suddenly and ruthlessly that she gasped involuntarily. The pain clouded her mind for a split second before everything stopped. 

Everything. 

Time. Sound. Color. 

Nothing moved but her increasing heartbeat. 

Then in a blink resumed in real time as the presence slammed into her mind and soul. 

The presence. 

His presence. His essence. His. 

Feeling her legs nearly give out from under her she clutched tightly at the black suit as her eyes slowly trailed up. 

His smell. It filled her lungs. She couldn't breathe. 

The white shirt underneath was half unbuttoned as she could see the familiar sculpted chest. There was no scar. How? 

His touch. It burns through the cloth. How could she have not noticed? 

Continuing up, a strong neck greeted her, then the features that have burned themselves permanently in her soul. 

Him. Everything. 

She wanted to cry. To run. To kill him. To embrace him. 

Too many emotions. Too many decisions. Too many contradictions. 

Then their eyes met. Videl paled. 

"Hello again, Videl." 

His voice. Oh Dende, his voice. 

"Hello again, Gohan."   
She had danced literally into his arms. And he did _not_ look happy. 

* * *

Ann's Notes : THERE!! GOHAN! YOU ALL HAPPY!?! MWUAHAHAHAHA! Warning, major sap coming up next. You wanted romance? Well, there's plenty of it in the next chapters. Be warned though, it will not all be consensual BWAHAHAHAHA I'll let you dwell on that thought. 

Wraith's Notes: Hehehe Ask and you shall recive :D, now I'm sure some of the more intelligent ones among you figured the reason Videl became calmer was because Gohan was near, all I'll say about that is you're not wrong but your not totally right either, I mean after all they hate each other right??, ¤Grins evilly¤ Also we're going to shake your concepts of reality very soon hehe now my first edtion of insanity corner. 

Insanity Corner: AHAHAHAHA You all were whinning about Gohan not being in the story of late well now he is so SHUDAUP 

Insane quotes: "I'm not insane It's Tuesday.... Tuesdays are my day off." ; "I'm not insulting your intelligence I'm insulting your lack of it." 

Coolio: "BAHH THIS CHAPTER WAS ALRIGHT, ABOUT TIME THAT BRAT OF KAKAROTT SHOWED UP." 

Gohan: " *somewhat muffled due to the bandages wrapped around him* YEA!!! I was in this chapter remind me why I have to be such a jerk *sad face* :( ?? *Wraith whispers why* "Because shfythghsi past trauma shfksidhsg she shfjsuvnsu thats why you're sgvksuvdghbl got it?? *Okay well anyway Madam Zin is on my people to kill when I'm more normal list. Daring to call my Beautiful Sweet Kind Dangerous SEXY Videl a boy will she.......*Coolio mutters something about how much a erutuf eatm means to stupid brat of 3rd class baka* ¤ And is promptly sent to Ann with some FPOD(Frying-Pan-Of-Doom) quality needles for almost mentioning the plot ¤   
( Screams of torture and begging to not be sent there are heard in distance) 


	10. Countdown: Day 2

Sorry for the hold up but I'm now in another country for my holidays and most of my time consist of hanging out with friends and family. But hey, this chapter is the longest so far! I hope you enjoy the longer-than-usual read (I'm one of those that put length/quality before speed). Also, I'm experimenting with the format. Tell me if you like this format better than the one I used for all previous chapters ^^ I only re-read this chapter twice so I'm sorry if I missed any grammer and spelling mistakes. 

Argh, sorry Wraith, didn't send this chapter to you first ^^;;; 

Disclaimer: The usual; shaken, not stirred. 

**Last Revised : 6/17/03******

* * *

Predator and Prey   
Countdown : Day 2 

  
  


He had felt her immediately after walking through the double main doors. Her ki was relaxed, not even hidden. His own ki was mostly at a constant nil but usually Videl would be able to pick it up. She didn't. Obviously she had been slacking. 

It took all his willpower not to storm to her location and beat her to an inch of her life. 

Sharpener had greeted and dragged him away to a quiet location where he explained the 'situation'. Gohan listened half-heartedly, his mind too occupied about a certain raven haired woman. After settling things, Sharpener forced him into a suit to which the shirt was a tad bit too tight so Gohan had to open a few of the buttons. 'Enjoy the dance' Sharpener had said. 'Find a girl' he said. Oh yeah. Gohan was definitely there to find a girl. 

He was lounging at the darkest corner of the ball room when he felt her nearing. Then she waltzed in. 

He had to remind himself to breath. 

He blinked a few times, trying to get it in his brain that the ravishing lady was the same girl--no woman--he had beat up a month ago. She was always beautiful in a way to him, but this, this was--_beyond. _She did something, something that made her look so--female. So enticingly female. 

Then a man stepped up and took her arm. Gohan had surprised himself when a growl erupted from him but visibly relaxed when Videl willingly pulled away. 

After that he kept a close eye on her, smirking lightly whenever Videl seem to tense up when he stared too long. What do you know, her senses were still working. At least, half of it. It was clear she didn't know what she was sensing--he will have to beat that back into her. 

He noted angrily that that young man who touched her earlier kept hovering around her. Videl would smile and nod politely whenever he approached her, but soon she would frown, making her unease known till the man got the hint. Gohan didn't know what he felt about that. Was he--'relieved' that she apparently showed no interest at the guy? Probably so. He knew for a fact he would enjoy ripping the arms off any man that dare touch his prey. 

The blond woman, Sharpener's fiancee, announced a dance and it also seemed Videl got herself an alias. Delilah Natas, how fitting. Gohan was going to pass it but then quickly pushed himself off the wall when he saw Videl and the guy _happily_ stroll onto the dance floor. Randomly grabbing a girl--who quite willingly followed him--Gohan made sure to keep out of Videl's sight. 

The dance started. His keen eyes followed Videl as she laughed and smiled, spinning and waltzing around the room as if nothing was wrong with the world. A rush of rage had filled him. Was she this carefree the whole month while he had to painstakingly track her down? Had she been smiling and laughing the whole time he stressed himself out whether or not to give up? 

Had she been happy and content while he suffered an emptiness he couldn't describe? 

Reaching out an arm he caught her. Her scent and warmth assailed his senses, sending a shiver through him. He showed none of his reactions on the outside as he waltzed with her in his arms. She was laughing; not even paying attention to whom she was dancing with. It was a stroke of luck that the music ended while she was still in his embrace.   
  
She hadn't noticed anything off and was about to pull away. Away from him. His eyes narrowed as an irrational urge to hurt her rose. An urge to show her his dominance. His power. His right over her. 

How dare she run from him? 

How dare she? 

He enjoyed the look of pain on her features. The look of dawning realization and fear was even sweeter. She finally noticed him. Her legs gave in and she had to clutch tightly on his coat to keep up, though it was unnecessary due to the death grip he had on her waist. Emotions flashed through her expressive eyes and he found himself wondering about them. 

Fear. Yes, most of it was fear but yet he could see another emotion underlying beneath. He couldn't identify it. Comfort? Relief? Hope? He convinced himself he was seeing things. 

Then she had finally locked her eyes on his. 

Guilt. 

His expression darkened as he greeted her coldly. 

"Hello again, Videl." 

Surprisingly, she managed to move her lips. Full, blood red lips. 

"Hello again, Gohan." 

His name on those lips. Yes, it's been too long. 

* * *

Videl didn't know what to do--or what to think for that matter. Dimly she was aware that they were getting stares but then everything else seemed muted compared to the person gripping her. His cold gaze didn't waver and she found herself torn between looking away or not at the fear that he would be gone once she did. 

Her emotions didn't make sense to her. The urge to get away, to kill him, to fight was there. But her mind was obviously somewhere else since she didn't act upon those urges. 

One month.What the hell happened to her in that single month? 

By now a crowd was gathering. She opened her mouth to say something but someone else beat her to it. 

"Del!" Erasa came over and Gohan let her go--slightly. His arm was still clamped around her waist, pressing her to his hip. Videl, knowing it to be futile, made no attempt to pull away. 

"E-Erasa!" her voice cracked slightly but she quickly got it under control. Erasa wasn't listening though, her eyes glued on Gohan. 

"My, my, who is--" 

"Delilah? Gohan? You two know each other?" came from Sharpener as he jogged up. Videl stared at him blankly. Sharpener knew Gohan? 

Gohan cleared his throat, "Um, you could say that, right, _Delilah_?" his hand gave her hip a quick squeeze, prompting her to answer. 

"Ah! Um, yes--you could--say that..." she glared up at him. Gohan just smiled smugly back. Then Clip chose that moment to show up. The first thing he did was lock eyes with Gohan. 

"This is your friend, Delilah?" he asked flatly, his eyes flickering to the arm around her waist. Gohan surprised Videl by pulling her slightly closer. 

"Yes. An old--friend," she shot Gohan a puzzled look at his action but found that he was still in a staring match with Clip. 

"Oh really?" questioned Clip, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. 

"Yes, known each other for years you might say," Gohan replied, his own features grim. 

"I see. How nice. I'm Clip." 

"Gohan." 

They both didn't reach out a hand to shake and simply stared. 

The tension was suffocating. 

Sharpener loudly cleared his throat. "Okay, well, we can discuss more over dinner later. Now, why don't we just enjoy ourselves, how's that?" 

Clip broke his staring contest with Gohan and look over at Videl. He held out a hand. "A dance, my lady?" Videl bit her lip. Gohan still kept his arms around her and she knew what he knew. She couldn't leave Gohan now even if she wanted to. 

"Ah, I'm sorry Clip but I have some--catching up to do with Gohan," she replied apologetically. Clip frowned and stepped back. Gohan couldn't keep the smirk from his face and Clip gave him a dark look upon seeing it. 

"I understand, see you later then Delilah." Clip then smoothly took Videl's hand and kissed it. Giving her a seductive smile, he left. 

Videl would have blushed but she was too busy focused on Gohan. He tensed up when Clip reached for her hand then his ki rose alarmingly when Clip kissed it. She was confused; if she hadn't known better she would think Gohan was _jealous._ Well... he did seem to have this obsession with his 'prey', namely her. She could remember the times he fought off other hunters exclaiming that he was the only what allowed to kill her. 

But then..... Clip wasn't out for her life..... 

Okay, headache, no more thinking. 

"Gohan?" she inquired, gaining his attention. He immediately relaxed and then proceeded to lead her out into the deserted hallway. Once they were alone, Videl faced him. They both wondered why they didn't step away from each other further then they should have.   
  
"You're alive," was the first thing that came out when she opened her mouth. Gohan gave her a weary smile. 

"You don't seem too surprised." 

"I...." Videl looked out the window into the moonlit garden, "... I guess I had this feeling you were." 

Gohan had nothing to say to this. She turned back to him. "How--? I mean, not even a scar..." 

"Your guess?" 

"I can only think up--well--Senzu beans. But they're ridiculously rare and--" 

"I have my contacts." 

Videl gave him a silent "Oh." Then they both fell silent, waiting for the other to pick up the conversation once more. Was he expecting her to apologize? She snorted mentally. She'd sooner go up to Frieza and beg him to let her be his personal slave. Eww. She would have done better without the image. 

"Hiding here, Videl?" 

"I'm not hi--" he gave her a look, "Well? What good it did me, _you're_ here. How did you find me?" she frowned deeply. Shouldn't she be seriously freaked out that they were having a decent conversation after one month of separation? 

"It was by chance I'm happy to inform you. Sharpener's an old friend." 

"Erasa's my best friend. I'm her Maid of Honor." 

"I see. Congratulations, I guess." 

"You're a guest?" 

"... Not quite. Funny you should mention it." 

"Why?" 

"You don't know?" 

"What?" 

"Really. How interesting." 

"What is it, Gohan?" 

"He didn't tell anyone, but still you should have known." 

"I'm going to punch you if you don't tell me what the hell you're talking about." 

"You didn't notice anything at all?" 

Videl gave him a half-hearted punch in the chest. Gohan playfully staggered back and clutched the area she hit him.   
  
"The pain. The pain. I can't answer you now, the pain is clouding my senses," he deadpanned. 

"Gohan! Be serious would you!" She tried to glare but ended up ruining the effect when her lips curved up. Gohan straightened up and grinned. Neither wanted the comfortable atmosphere created to disappear--yet. No matter how odd and out of place it seemed. 

"I'm here as a body guard. Added security." 

"What? What for?" 

Gohan frowned at her. "Sharpener got reports that suspicious figures were sighted around the premises. He has a few enemies, he fears they might have sent someone to ruin his wedding or kill him." 

"I--that's why he was so edgy... How come he didn't tell us?" 

"He didn't want to worry his fiancee. Frankly I'm surprised you didn't notice anything." 

Videl looked away in thought. Could it be because of her slacking off? Oh man, Gohan mustn't know she hadn't been training. He'll be so pissed and she'll definitely suffer from it. "I don't go out much. No one knows who I am save for Erasa. I never sensed any hostile ki though..." Gohan seemed to want to say something but he just nodded instead. 

They both stood there in silence, wondering what the other was thinking about. Gohan's rage was still present but he pushed it back for now. She would get what's coming to her later. "Had fun in hiding?" he broke the silence. She turned her head up to him, locking her gaze with his. He was angry, she could see the suppressed fury underneath his dark orbs. What should she say? 

I missed you, Gohan. 

Yeah, right. 

"Not really--gave me time to think." 

"I see." 

"Life is boring without you." 

"Oh?" 

"Felt like I lost a piece of me without you there, oh enemy of mine." 

"Glad to know you felt the same." 

They both broke off their gazes simultaneously. This was getting to be unfamiliar territory and they both were apprehensive about it. Silently, Gohan placed his hand on the small of her back, Videl jumped at his touch but settled down, accepting it. Just before they entered the bright ball room Gohan broke the silence. 

"Don't think that not wanting to ruin my friend's wedding means I given up on your life. Especially after the stunt you pulled last month. I would advise you to keep your guard up; you never know when you just might happen to fall and break your neck." 

Videl paled as Gohan pushed her through as if never opened his mouth in the first place. 

* * *

An hour. All it took was an hour to lose whatever feelings she felt about him in the last month. 

It's like the how one would return from the dentist's office thinking 'well, that wasn't too bad' but when you're actually in the chair again with the drill in your mouth you wish the dentist would drill into your head and end your suffering. Being with Gohan was like that. 

Without him around she felt off, incomplete, whatever. But now, that he's there with her again, she suddenly remembered why she was running away from him in the first place. He wasn't acting particularly annoying or aggressive or anything, but it's just that once he's _there_ Videl felt herself falling into old habits. His ki, as usual, was at nil, but like old times she could sense him when she's not preoccupied and couldn't help but eye him warily whenever he's near. After all, in the past he made it a hobby to lash out at her when she's least expecting it. 

Dinner was starting in a few minutes and suddenly both Gohan and Videl shot away from each other then simultaneously grabbed Sharperner's and Erasa's arm before dragging their respective friends away. Unknown to both of them, they were thinking and doing along the same lines. 

"Erasa, there's something you need to know about Gohan. He knows who I am," Videl whispered hastily in Erasa' ear. 

"What?? I knows you're the princess?!" 

"NO!! That I'm General Videl! Wanted!" 

"Oh! But how-" 

"That's not important now, just be careful we don't let anything slip, okay? If any prying questions are to arise we'll have to answer so vaguely that the one asking would wonder if he asked the question he intended to. Got that?" 

"Sure! I'll try!! 

While on the other side of the room... 

"Listen up, Sharpener. Vi--er, Delilah knows who I am," Gohan whispered slowly in Sharpener's ear. 

"WHAT? She knows that you're--" 

"Hunter. She only knows I'm a hunter, I would like it to be kept that way." 

"I see, how did she know??" 

"That's not important now, just be careful we don't let anything slip, okay? If any prying questions are to arise we'll have to answer so vaguely that the one asking would wonder if she asked the question she intended to. Got that?" 

Sharpener nodded furiously. 

Both sides grouped up again with wide grins etched on their faces. Sharpener and Erasa had the grins a bit more forced on though. Suddenly, before the group could do anything, Clip came swooping in and dragged Videl out of the room. Videl, being too surprised at the act and the strength that Clip possessed, did little to prevent it.   
  
"What was that about?" Sharpener murmured as his best man and his fiancee's maid of honor disappeared. 

"No idea.... You said that Clip had this thing for Vi--Delilah, right?" That was close, it was pretty hard keeping her name a secret! 

"Yep, but I wonder if she feels the same..." 

"I don't think so--hm? Where's your friend?" 

"Gohan? Go--hey, where did he go?" 

* * *

Clip eventually released her in the dark hallway where she had been with Gohan not so long ago. Videl rubbed her upper arm absently; either Clip was stronger than she thought or she was getting too soft for her own good. And what was with him? Clip was always like a gentleman, even in his advances. However, the look he's sporting then was something far from gentlemanly.   
  
"Clip? Is everything all right?" she asked, her brows furrowed in concern at the deep frown on the man before her. 

"I don't know, Delilah. Who's that 'friend' of yours?" Clip asked in a curt manner unbecoming of him. 

"Gohan? He's--Clip, you can't possibly be jealous of Gohan, can you?" Videl said teasingly, trying to ease the tension. Obviously it worked as Clip turned a bit red and averted his eyes shyly. Videl wanted to laugh at the suggestion that she and GOHAN had a relationship besides the whole 'I'll kill you' predicament. But then, that'll just add to his confusion and Videl feared she might not stop laughing. 

"You already know the answer to that right?" Clip whispered as he turned his eyes back to her. Videl smiled lightly. 

"Clip... You absolutely have nothing to worry about. I'm flattered that you're jealous and all but--you know that I see you only as a good friend." 

"I can always hope, right?" 

"Clip--please, you're a good friend. You've the first man that's been so nice to me--that's not engaged--and I like it to stay that way..." 

"Delilah...." 

"We've been through this, I'm so sorry but just can't see you more than just a friend..." 

Clip reached forward and took both her hands in his. Videl let him, used to him touching her but somehow still not comfortable about it. 

"Delilah--please, listen to me. I don't know if I'll even see you again after the wedding, and frankly I can't bear that thought..." 

"Clip..." 

"Hush... I know that you still see me as a friend but one can hope that'll change with time, right?" 

Videl could only stare at him, what was he getting at? 

"If you don't have plans--I would like you to come with me back of my hometown." 

Videl's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?" 

"There's plenty of jobs that'll suit your talents. I heard you like martial arts, right? Well, Cypress would be more complete with a dojo. How does Delilah's Dojo sound?" 

"That sounds great Clip, but, I, really I can't--" 

Clip sighed loudly, cutting off her words, "You've got plans?" 

Videl wondered briefly on what lie to use but she eventually settled for a vague, "Yes." 

"May I know what?" 

"No." She looked away, only to have Clip tilt her chin back to face him. 

"Then, is it too much I ask for a friendly kiss? 

Like the day before, Clip once again closed the gap between them to capture Videl's lips in a kiss. Unlike before, Videl was distracted by Gohan's appearance that night and was a bit out of it. And so she was unprepared when he dipped his head in before she could punch, kick, or blast him away. All she had time to do was clamp her eyes shut and tense up as she 'eep'-ed before her lips were pressed shut. 

Her mind was screaming that her first kiss was with someone she didn't love before thinking a split second later that kissing Clip felt like kissing his cheek. Opening her eyes, she found the her lips were pressed to the back of a hand. Following the hand up to its owner, she found herself staring at a calm looking Gohan. 

Gohan kept his right hand clamped (a bit tighter than necessary) on Clip's face from behind the tall man's shoulder. "I don't think she answered your request yet." Clip blinked in confusion once before twisting out from Gohan's grasp. Videl just stood there in minor shock. Did this mean she got herself indebted to Gohan _again_? 

"You..." Clip growled, finding himself lost at words that wouldn't lower Videl's impression on him any more. Giving Videl once last apologetic look, Clip spun around and left without another word. Both the fighters found themselves graced by the familiar awkward silence and Videl was once again the one who spoke first. 

"I didn't need your help," she muttered, "I could have handled him." 

Gohan snorted loudly, "Obviously you could have," sarcasm dripping heavily from every word. 

"I would have if you hadn't butted in!" 

"You expect me to believe that? Seeing how you suddenly turned all girlishly weak in his arms?" 

"_Girlishly weak_?! What the hell--augh! What are you saying!?" Videl snapped at him, trying to keep herself from pulling out her hair in frustration. 

"Breaking out from a weak hold like that is nothing even for Sharpener's fiancee," Gohan explained curtly, a frown forming on his face. 

"I was surprised!" 

"Oh? Or is it because you're just playing hard to--" 

"No!" her reply came before he even finished his sentence, "I mean--why do _you_ care anyway?!" 

Gohan seemed to think about it before lowering his voice considerably, "Do you think you would like the answer?" 

Videl flinched as she moved to push him out of the way but found him unyielding. She silently glared at him before sidestepping him and entering the ballroom, aware of him following close behind. 

The group sat at the head of the long table as the other guests settled down in their respective seats. Sharpener sat at the end, his left side flanked by Erasa and Clip who faced Gohan and Videl across from them. Videl had waited to see where Gohan was going to sit so she could avoid him but found her attempt to waste as Sharpener appointed the seating arrangements. Folding her napkin on her lap Videl suddenly remembered something nagging her the whole night. She snapped her head to Gohan and whispered hastily in his ear.   
  
"Don't you dare eat like you usually do, I went through hell planning out this dinner to accommodate the guests and I would like to see them actually be able to eat some of it before _you_ finish it all." 

Gohan grinned. "I see you haven't been completely informed of the details," he countered cryptically before turning his attention to Sharpener. Videl glared at the back of his head, willing it to explode. Sadly, it didn't. 

_What did he mean by that?_

* * *

"So where did you two meet?" 

Friendly chatter began immediately as the group ate slowly, savoring the various culinary dishes Videl had planned out for the night. To Videl's curiosity, extra food _had_ been prepared without her knowledge for Gohan. By process of elimination, she deduced that it had been Sharpener's request. Which lead to the conclusion that Sharpener knew Gohan well enough to be familiar with his eating habits. How peculiar.... 

"Um..." started Videl, briefly locking gazes with Gohan, not really sure on what to answer. Deciding she would just be honest to an extent she opened her mouth and answered, not knowing Gohan was thinking the same. 

"In the country." Videl replied. 

"At Oak." Gohan replied--at the exact same time Videl spoke. They slightly glared at each other before blurting out, "In the country at Oak." 

Erasa "Ohhh"-ed at their rather odd answer before continuing on with her questions, absently cutting her meat loaf, "So how did you two meet?" More importantly, why didn't Videl ever tell her about this guy? He's GORGEOUS! She'll have to strangle Videl if Gohan turned out to be a former boyfriend or something. It didn't once occur to her that Gohan might be the hunter Videl so frequently complained about. After all, hunters were supposed to kill wanted people on the spot. Right? 

_He tried to kill me._ "He kicked me," Videl answered, still pissed off with Gohan from threathening her earlier. A collective gasp echoed from those that were listening. Gohan resisted the urge to kick her _now_. 

"While sparring," he corrected, slightly frowning at the petite woman beside him. "We met under the circumstances and she likes martial arts as do I and we sparred." He gave Videl a look, _daring_ her to contradict him. She just coolly returned the gaze. 

Erasa, being Erasa, suddenly had this interest in the odd couple. Wouldn't it be _fun_ pairing them up? This was just like those love/hate romance stories! Ooh! And what better time to tease Videl! This could seriously make up for all those years she didn't get to embarrass her best friend as a teen. "I see! So you two were pretty close then!" Videl honestly believed that Erasa forgot she was on the run the last 3 years and would had very little chance to get 'pretty close' with anyone but hunters and royal soldiers. She was about to answer when Gohan cut her off, obviously wanting to piss her off more. 

"You could say that. I admit I benefited a lot from the--relationship." Gohan got the reaction he wanted as Sharpener, Erasa and Clip--especially Clip--stopped all movement and raised their eyebrows. 

Videl felt her jaw drop but quickly recovered, her anger rising faster than Shenlong from the Dragonballs. _If that's the game you want to play_..... "Wish I could say the same about our--relationship," she sighed, mimicking his suggestive tone. Gohan swallowed a mouthful of meat before sending a arrogant smirk at her. Saiyans don't back down from a challenge--especially one concerning his manhood. 

"Why Del, I remember clearly on how you tend to _agree_ with me. A lot. And loudly." 

Sharpener and Erasa found the conversation (if not the expressions on the speakers' faces) highly amusing (or disturbing, depending on how you see it). Clip silently seethed. 

"What makes you think I wasn't just humoring you?" 

"Trust me, I would know more about this than you. Seeing how I have more experience in--relationships." 

"I bet those relationships weren't very good judging on your--performance in ours." 

Sharpener nearly inhaled the white wine he was drinking into his lungs. Good 'ol childhood friend the dorky Son Gohan grew up to eventually have a heated conversation at a dinner table about his 'activities'? Or lack of it? Sharpener would have laughed and spit in the face of anyone who suggested such a thing even a mere hour ago. 

"Why, I must at least be performing well enough to have you asking for encores." 

"It was entertaining listening to you beg. You always used to call me your 'Little Dominatrix'." 

"You always had this fetish with leather I recall. You enjoyed it more than I did." 

Erasa would have noticed her eyeballs drying but didn't due to her shock. Her best friend--like th-this!? What's worse was that Erasa couldn't tell if the two were joking or not. 

"I would say that, I do admit satisfaction seeing you on your knees." 

"Then you could imagine _my_ satisfaction when you're on _yours_." 

Clip spit out the broccoli he was chewing on. The conversation was getting to the point of _too much information_. He honestly wanted to stop them but found his voice out of commission in a condition similar to Sharpener and Erasa. 

"I--you--uh...." Damn it, she could not think up a snappy comeback to that.... 

"You should consider yourself lucky with our relationship, as not many would seeing how many scars mar your body." 

Unknowingly, she played right into his trap, "Why you--!! More than half of those scars were caused by YOU!!" Gohan smirked triumphantly as Videl realized that what she had said was more damaging to her than him. Not to mention they both knew it to be true. Videl would have started banging her head on the table if it wasn't for the plate full of food occupying impact space. 

"She always liked it rough," Gohan said to the shocked faces of Sharpener, Clip and Erasa. Adding to the effect he leaned sideways and calmly _nipped_ her ear lobe. "I think we talked enough about our relationship, Del. We should just finish our dinner," he whispered before returning his attention to the delicacies before him. 

Videl would have made a flattering wax statue. In fact, she _was_ a wax statute seeing how she wasn't even breathing. After a few seconds of suspended animation she finally snapped out of her shock. Gohan fleetingly wondered if it was a good idea doing the last nipping gesture for Videl's ki was rising dangerously, almost to the point that it was starting to become visible to the human eye. He effortlessly spiked his ki twice, she got the message/threat and immediately powered down. It would be devastating to her if she were to pick a fight after a month of slacking off. 

Grumbling incoherently even to his Saiyan hearing she ignored the still shock faces of their friends and continued eating. Erasa was the first to recover. Torn between insanely happy for her friend or insanely angry that she wasn't informed of the matter, Erasa found the words slip out of her mouth. 

"I can't believe it! I would have never believed the tomboy would EVER become--become THIS!!" Erasa exclaimed, slapping her hands on her cheeks. "I can still remember when we were kids you sworn off men FOREVER!!" 

"Erasa...." Videl slowly warned. Talking about their past was dangerous ground, however Erasa seem to forget all about that too. 

"Gee, _forever_ seems a bit harsh eh, Delilah?" Sharpener snickered. If Videl had looked at Gohan, she would find him failing miserably at trying to contain a painfully large grin. 

"And then you kept hitting the boys who came near you!" 

"I did not!!" Videl retorted, her face burning up. She fleetingly wondered what would happen if she said 'Erasaaaaa, you're embarrassing me in front of my arch nemesis!' 

"Yes you did! Remember that kid--uh--Chow Mein! When we were four he came along trying to ask for directions and you decked him in the nose!!" 

"I DON'T RECALL DOING THAT." Videl deadpanned. Gohan almost snorted his carrots up into his nose. He could imagine Videl's childhood perfectly. 

"You should! You broke it!!!" Erasa was on a roll now; apparently Videl was also caught up in her embarrassment and anger. 

"What about you, Erasa!! Remember P-p--Pasta! Remember that guy Pasta when we're eleven!? You weren't so _smooth_ with guys then either!!" 

"You wouldn't...." Erasa said slowly in horror. Videl smirked evilly. Sharpener, who was enjoying the banter, cut in. 

"Tell us, Delilah. I would want to know what my fiancee was like when she was--having guy troubles." Erasa shot Sharpener a glare but Sharpener didn't see it as he was focused on Videl in anticipation. 

"You see, Erasa had this HUGE crush on Pasta Itali, a guy three years older than us..." 

"Del!!!" 

"He was cool and composed, a literal gentleman. Well, one day Erasa and I were heading to the gardens to eat..." 

"Nooo!! Shut up!!" Erasa actually flung a radish at Videl, who absently dodged it without losing a beat in her story. 

"Erasa was wearing a new dress and had her hair done differently. Everyone was turning their heads at the sight of her, you could say she was at the peak of her confidence..." 

"DEEEEEELLL....." A carrot and two celery sticks flew. Videl dodged and Gohan caught them behind her. He ate the carrot and celery sticks for Gohan wasn't one to waste food. 

"Then--haha--we spotted Pasta under a tree and Erasa approached him with all her shining confidence..." 

"STOP IT!!!" 

"Erasa flirted with him and was happy to see that Pasta seemed pretty animated around her that day. In fact when she turned around to look him shyly over her shoulder--hahahaha--he seemed, well, for lack of a better word, _highly amused_..." 

Erasa was whimpering with her face in her hands while Videl struggled to keep a straight face in order to finish the story. 

"It was then I finally noticed something...." Videl broke off for a moment to let out a few suppressed guffaws, "it turned out that somehow..." 

"...shutupshutupshutupshutup...." 

"ERASA HAD THE BACK OF HER DRESS TUCKED INTO HER PANTIES ALL DAY LONG!!!" 

Even Gohan burst out into laughter as Erasa wailed, her face as red as his father's Kaio-ken aura. 

"That's why--HAHAHAHAHAHA--everyone was so--hahahaha--in-interested in her!! You should have seen the HORROR on her face!" Videl squeaked out between her laughter. It felt so good laughing with--er, _at_ Erasa after such a long time... 

"What about that time when we're 13? Remember that day after the martial art contest, Del?" 

All laughter from Videl died immediately at Erasa's calm tone. Erasa smirked a smirk as evil, if not more, than the one Videl sported earlier. 

"I remember clearly after the match you suddenly disappeared into the bathroom and didn't come out..." 

"Erasa. Stop. Now." Videl growled. As expected, Erasa ignored her. 

"I went to find her and it turns out she locked herself in one of the stalls..." 

"........" Videl was contemplating the pros and cons of firing a ki blast at Erasa, or maybe at the fire alarm, or maybe blow up the whole mansion, who knows she might get rid of Gohan too in the process...... 

"I asked why she locked herself in and she started SNIFFLING!!" 

"Please.... Erasa....." begging doesn't help does it? 

"I was worried as heck and them she came out, all pale and shaking..." 

"You'll regret this Erasa...." threatening doesn't appear to be effective either. 

"I asked 'what's wrong?' and she said that she was dying..." Erasa snickered, a sound out of character for the blond. 

"Gohan--kill me now..." Videl whispered into her hands. 

"Not until I hear what Erasa has to say," Gohan replied smugly. 

"Videl started stuttering that maybe one of the blows she got in the martial arts contest did internal damage--hihihihi--because she was 'bleeding' from a place that shouldn't be bleeding... Hihihihi..." 

A collective "Ohhhh!" sounded from the males as they eyed the miserable Videl. Videl didn't dare look up, which was a good thing because Gohan, Sharpener and Clip were all grinning like mad. 

"She kept--AHAHAHA!!" Erasa tried again, "She kept choking and shaking, telling me to find a doctor!!! I still can't believe you didn't know you were having your first period, Del!!" 

"Shut up Erasa!! I was really scared that time!!" Videl finally shot back at Erasa, her face aflame. 

"Who told you to skip all those health classes?" 

"I was training!! And you never told me what I missed!! It's your fault!!" 

"You never asked!!" 

"I shouldn't had to!!" 

"Then there was that time when we were twelve; you dressed up like a guy so you could sneak into the soldiers barracks to 'borrow' the weapons!" 

"Ack! I returned them you know!!" 

"After you almost broke the blades off from the swords and dulled the axes enough to make them seem like hammers!!" 

"How about that time when we were nine you ran smack into a pillar after staring too long at a guy!?" 

"Why you--!!" 

The verbal spar was interrupted by loud laughter from the men. To Videl's exasperation Gohan was laughing the loudest after Sharpener. Erasa blushed heavily and smacked her fiancee who was almost rolling around in his chair. 

"That was, that was," Sharpener snickered before continuing, "That was just hilarious. Hey, what about the teen years? I bet there's more memories then!" 

It was like Sharpener turned a light switch as both the young women stiffened. The men eyed Videl and Erasa in confusion. The two women had their eyes locked on each other as if they were trapped in a trance; as if they were re-living a memory only they could see. Slowly they broke the contact and the men couldn't help but wonder what meaning was held behind the sudden melancholy looks. 

"I--um--moved away." was all Videl said before continuing her dinner. Erasa did the same. 

Clip, who had been silent save for the joining in on the laughter sudden spoke up, "Say... Erasa used to live in the Satan Palace right? Doesn't that mean Delilah lives there too? Knowing how close you two seem to be." The question caught both the women off guard. Even the vigilant Videl didn't notice the way Clip's eyes shone with something hidden underneath. Gohan noticed Clip's look though and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

"Ah yes, my father was one of the chairmen in Satan. He was reassigned when I was fourteen so I moved away long with him." 

"Yes, Videl moved away to another country, we've kept in touch and only recently have we met again," Erasa added. 

"Videl?" came Sharpener's puzzled voice. Erasa paled instantly and shot her head towards Videl who suddenly laughed. 

"Erasaaa!! I told you never to call me that again!! Not only do I hate that nickname it also confuses me with the Satan General!!" 

"Nickname?" Sharpener asked again. Clip kept his silence and Gohan wondered briefly why Clip wasn't surprised by Erasa's slip. 

"Vicious Delilah--Videl. Erasa gave me that nickname after I punched out too many guys, right Erasa?" Videl turned to Erasa who nodded furiously. Okay, that went well. 

"Speaking of the general, I heard she was a girl about your age Delilah, with black hair and blue eyes like yours too." 

Videl snapped her head to Clip, suddenly aware of the peculiar smile on his face. What--no.... It couldn't--could it? 

"Yes, I heard the same too," Videl answered in a monotone voice. Clip gave her a smirk before resuming his dinner. Videl shot Erasa a worried glance and the two fell silent save for the clinking of silverware. Sharpener, clueless to what happened gave Gohan a puzzled look. Gohan shrugged and spared a glance at Videl who seemed lost in thought. 

Not really thinking about it, Gohan then scooped up a pile of avocado salad on Videl's dish and transferred it to his own. Videl merely paused her eating until he finished moving it all and acted as if it never happened. They both were aware of the curious looks coming from Sharpener and Erasa so they answered absently to the silent inquiry. 

"She hates avocado salad." 

"He doesn't waste food." 

Erasa seriously was going to have a long talk with Videl about this Gohan person. Not only did it seem like they both had a sexual relationship but not even Erasa knew Videl hated avocado salad. A part of her was miffed that Videl didn't inform her of her apparent boyfriend. Then suddenly something clicked in Erasa's mind. Wasn't Videl on the run for the last 3 years? And she did say that this Gohan knew who she was. Wow, does that mean Videl actually found time to form a relationship? Are they even still together? And again, why the hell didn't Videl tell her about it?! 

About a few minutes later another oddity presented itself to the group--it seemed that Gohan had an inhuman appetite. Dish after dish was consumed and he _still_ didn't seem to reach any point of stopping. Erasa and Clip found it hard not to stare, but after four large servings of fried rice and six steaks along with two pasta combinations, one couldn't help but wonder. 

"You sure have a healthy appetite, Gohan..." Erasa mumbled, her eyes wide. Sharpener chuckled at his fiancee's confusion. 

"Of course he does! He's a Sa--" Gohan kicked Sharpener swiftly in the shin, "--stupid greedy bastard." 

"Can't argue with that..." Videl snickered lowly, too distracted to notice the slip up by Sharpener. Gohan gave Sharpener a glare to which was returned by a sheepish shrug. Afterwards, dinner eventually ended and Videl quickly excused herself from the table--Clip quickly followed. Gohan lingered a few moments at the table before excusing himself too. Sharpener and Erasa glanced at each other, wondering what the heck was going on between the three. 

* * *

Going as quickly as her heeled sandals could let her, Videl entered the west wing where her room was. She didn't really understand what she was planning to do but she now longed for the sanctuary of her warm bed. 

Clip knew. 

Yes, of course he knew. If not, he wouldn't have deliberately asked those questions. And the look in his eyes.... Videl feared she might not even be there for Erasa tomorrow. Oh no, why now? Just one more day--she didn't know what Clip might do with the information or how long he knew... 

The click-clack of her heels echoed in the empty marble hall as she reached out a gloved hand to open her door handle. Her attempt was foiled by the heavy hand that clasped her shoulder and spun her around. Immediately she lashed out, sending a chop to where his neck would be. With surprising agility and skill, Clip ducked under the attack and locked her arms behind her before she could complete the spin. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she stood her ground, not bothering to struggle even though Clip had her pushed up against the wall. She would keep her strength a secret until she really needed it. 

"What do you know?" she asked in a low whisper, glaring into Clip's dark orbs. Clip smiled at her. 

"I know your secret." 

Videl was tempted to ask, "Which one?" but kept silent, prompting him to continue. 

"It didn't take me long to recognize you, General Videl. And may I add you look much better than in the wanted posters..." Clip swept his eyes downwards suggestively, Videl fought the urge to gut him bare handed. 

"You do know that I can kill you easily..." Videl proved her point by detaching his grip by simply unlocking her hands. To her slight worry it took more effort than it should have. Clip released her wrists but didn't step back. 

"That wouldn't be good for the wedding now would it? I heard Erasa still has an unstable streak from her past so--wouldn't it be devastating to have her wedding canceled because her Maid of Honor murdered the best man? Oh--and how it would look to Sharpener's family. Erasa has enough hard time as it is to gain their approval--did I tell you I'm a close friend of Sharpener's family also?" 

Videl would have killed him on the spot for using Erasa's happiness against her if it wasn't for the reason that Clip made a good point. She clenched her teeth as her fists gripped her dress tightly. Clip gave her a smug look, knowing that she couldn't do anything without harming her friend. 

"What do you want, you bastard?" Videl growled, already knowing what he wanted. After all if he wasn't turning her in then.... 

Clip fingered a lock of her soft hair as he gazed deeply into her furious eyes, "You." 

"You can't have me." Videl replied immediately, her voice cold and deadly. 

"Oh? You can't do anything to me and all I need to do is give the signal and this whole wedding goes bye-bye." 

Videl's eyes widened, "What?" 

"I took the trouble to hire some hunters. They're always nearby and at my word they'll come and get you. It was hard finding the price of their patience but I'm sure it'll be worth it." 

"Bastard... Those people Sharpener was worried about--you--how could you..." 

"Sharpie is a good friend, his money even more friendly. You think I would really associate myself truly with a dumb jock like him? Now, I'm tired of this chit-chat, wouldn't it be better if we're doing other things?" Clip again pushed her up against the wall and this time succeeded in kissing her. His kiss was sickening and it took all her restraint not to blast him into ashes. She unclenched her teeth slightly, prepared as Clip moved in to deepen the kiss. 

A few moments later he pulled back as blood dribbled down his chin. Videl spat the small chunk of his lip at his feet before pushing him away roughly. Clip wiped the blood off with his sleeved and laughed. 

"I expected as much. Never have I met such a feisty one like you," he said in a husky voice, obviously enjoying the look of disgust on Videl's face. Videl's mind raced; she wasn't about to give up her body to a creep like him, but she would do anything to keep Erasa happy. To her relief Clip backed off and strolled over to his room. 

"You have until midnight to decide, my dear. Come to my room when you made your decision." And with that Clip closed the door behind him. 

Videl slumped to the ground, her fingers brushing her trembling lips. Clenching her eyes shut she let out a muffled scream into her hands. 

Why can't anything go smoothly? 

Why can't her past stop haunting her and threatening those she cared for? 

Should she tell Sharpener? Would he believe her over Clip? She was a wanted, a fugitive and Clip was his 'best friend' and apparent close friend of Erasa's too. Erasa would definitely stand up for her... But--the risk was too high. And then the hunters Clip hired--why couldn't she sense them? Should she get rid of them first? It's eleven already, one hour isn't enough time to get rid of Dende-knows how many hunters... 

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," she cursed, "Hunters--I need to get rid of the hunters--in an hour? Not likely--should I tell Sharpener? No, yes--the risks... Damn it--can't I do anything??" Videl banged her head back on the wall feeling the helplessness overcome her. 

"It's not like you to give up so easily." 

Her blue eyes shot open to find Gohan crouching less than a feet in front of her. Hope blossomed in her chest for a second before it shriveled away. She could ask him to get rid of the hunters--but then her pride wouldn't let her. 

"How much have you heard?" she was aware of the frustrated quality in her voice and cared less if she started crying again in front of him. 

"Enough." Gohan actually seen and heard the whole thing from the moment Clip grabbed her. The two were too preoccupied to notice him right down the hall. Videl obviously so as she didn't even realize his ki rising since Clip's first touch. 

"I see...." Videl looked away, not really in the mood to interact with _anyone_. Gohan would have none of this as he turned her face back to him. 

"What are you going to do about it?" 

"What _is_ there to do? Even if I get rid of the hunters in time Clip would find another way to back me into a corner. He might hire more hunters, he might announce my identity, he might--ah crap. Even if Sharpener would believe me and decide I keep my secret like Erasa--it would still ruin the wedding if he lost his best man..." Videl sighed heavily. Here she was, complaining to _Gohan_ of all people. Then again, who else was there? 

"Tell him." 

"What?" 

"Tell Sharpener everything." 

"He won't believe me--it'll ruin the wedding--what--" 

"Worry about the wedding later. Sharpener will believe you, trust me." 

Videl gave him a weary smile, "Trust you? Never thought I'd hear that coming from you, Gohan." 

"Never thought we'd be together at our friends' wedding too, right?" 

"Good point." 

Gohan rose while pulling Videl up by her arms along with him till they were both on their feet. Videl looked him in the eye for a few moments before frowning slightly. 

"Why are you helping me, Gohan?" She didn't plan on asking the question out loud and instantly regretted it when Gohan's eyes darkened. Then she _definitely_ wasn't prepared when Gohan pulled her close and dipped his head to the crook of her neck not unlike their first meeting three years ago. Videl froze, de ja vu washing over her petrified form. 

"I told you before, Videl..." Gohan huskily whispered in her ear, "you are _mine_. Don't you dare think I would stand by and let anyone else have what's mine, and mine alone." With that said, Gohan let her go. But not before nuzzling and inhaling her scent with gentleness Videl never thought him to be capable of. Then, in an almost perfect rerun of the past, he was gone; disappearing into his room a mere two doors down from hers. 

She shivered from the sudden lost of his warmth. 

* * *

Videl Satan paced furiously in her room. 

She had already changed back into a pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt and was now pondering just _how_ to tell Sharpener and Erasa. Go straight at it? 

Clip is a bastard. He hates you Sharpener. Oh and he's threatening me with Erasa's happiness to get me into bed. 

Hm, how about... 

Clip is threatening me with promise of ruining your wedding and revealing my secret identity--which is the fugitive General Videl--so he could have his way with me. 

Or... 

Sharpener can I kill, Clip? I know he's your best friend and best man and all but trust me, it's for the best. 

"Aarrghh, this is impossible!!" Videl flung herself on the large bed, effectively muffling her outburst. Tell Sharpener, Gohan said. When? How?? Suddenly Videl perked up, hearing two footsteps pass her room. Sharpener and Erasa were back! Now what would she do? It's either now or never--she had already wasted an hour pacing in her room... 

With a grunt, Videl pushed herself up and walked over to her door, deciding she would just improvise later. Before she could get her hand around the handle the door swung open, nearly smacking her in the face if it wasn't for the years of fighting reflexes. Glaring at the culprit, who turned out to be Gohan, she stepped out. 

"What do you want?" she snapped, remembering clearly his stunt earlier. Gohan merely motioned for her to follow him and lead her to Sharpener and Erasa's room. Upon entering she nearly backpedaled back into the hallway. 

Clip was standing there, a sour look on his face as Sharpener and Erasa sat at the coffee table, confusion on theirs. 

"I think we all need to have a chat." Gohan said flatly before locking the door behind him. 

Downstairs, the grandfather clock chimed twelve times. 

* * *

Ann's notes : Seems clear enough that Sharpener knows a whole lot about Gohan's past, even that he's a Saiyan. Slip ups galore from both Sharpener and Erasa later on would nicely add to the tension between Gohan and Videl so far. Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews and keep reading!! Next chapter's rating will go up into R. Like I said before, there will be NO lemons, lime is as far as I will go. 


	11. Countdown: Day 1 Wedding part 1

Sorry for the long update! Again, this turned out to be a long chapter and hopefully the quality also makes up for the time I kept you all waiting. Ah, just to let you know, you can sign up for my Author Alert thingy, it'll tell you when I update (I think, I haven't used it). Well, this chapter turned out.... awkward. It didn't really go as planned and there are a few scenes I honestly didn't like. Ugh, I tried and I'm sorry if the chapter isn't up to my usual standards. Thank you all for the reviews!! I'm really so happy so many of you like this story!! 

Lady Melanie : I would have gone with you suggestion regarding Gohan, but I didn't want to give away his reasons just yet! Don't worry, he'll do what you suggested ^^ (hush hush on this okay? XD) 

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R!! Should I change the whole fic to a R rating? Or should I just mark the R chapters? Let me know!!**

Disclaimer :Alright seeing as some of you actually NEED to read this *mutters curse in alien language* keep reading for those with enough brains to know what the expression Pi R square means :D skip and enjoy the chapter........... okay dictionary terms here FAN: a person who enjoys a certain fictional or real life, movie book, or idea with abnormal happiness. FICTION: usually a story created using original characters and based in a alternate universe often times one in which earth does not exist. FANFIC: a short story or novella written by a FAN of a GAME, FICTIONAL series, or real life event or happening. in short a FANFIC by the very definition of the name means it is written(or typed) by someone who DOES NOT own the thing there are a FAN of nuff said. 

**Last Revised : 6/17/03**

* * *

Predator and Prey   
Chapter 10 : Countdown - Day 1   
Wedding Day! Part 1 

  
  
  
  
  


"Gohaaaaannnn....." Videl hissed, her eyes glued to Clip, "What are you doiiiinnggg.....??" 

"What's going on, Gohan?" Sharpener asked. Gohan had greeted them at the door with Clip and then told them to go in and wait while he went to get Delilah. Peculiarly, when Gohan strode over to Delilah's room, Clip got all nervous and sweaty. 

"First of all," Gohan went over to the mini bar and pulled out some glasses and a bottle of white wine, "Why don't we all have a drink?" 

No one protested so Gohan swiftly poured out the drinks and passed them out. Videl absently sipped hers as she scooted away from Clip as far as she could naturally go. She had a pretty good idea what Gohan was up too but with Clip there to argue with?? Oh well, guess it all falls into Sharpener's hands. Oh, Erasa.... Videl prayed to Dende that the wedding would still go smoothly. 

"All right, what is this about? It's late and the wedding's tomorrow," Clip directed to Gohan after gulping down his wine. Gohan merely gave him a playful smirk. 

"Anyone ever heard of K'Juju powder?" 

Everyone stared at him blankly before Videl spoke up. 

"Isn't that a kind of powder that forces people to tell the truth? A sort of truth potion but why--" Videl immediately shot her eyes to her glass. Oh great, who did Gohan give it to? The demi-Saiyan kept his smirk on Clip and Videl understood. Without a second thought she went across the room to pick up a metal trash bin and set it in front of Clip. Sharpener and Erasa gave her looks. 

"What's that for, Del?" Erasa asked. 

"You'll see..." was all Videl said as she sat down next to Erasa on the couch. Things were either going to get interesting or disgusting--whichever came first. 

"So, your name is...?" Gohan prompted and Clip scowled at him. 

"What the hell is this about?? If you're done with these silly games, unlock the door and let me have my sleep!" 

"Now, now, you aren't really that sleepy to answer some questions, right? Knowing how you were planning--other things for tonight." 

Clip immediately tensed up and Sharpener noticed it. "What is Gohan talking about, Clip?" 

Gohan ignored Sharpener and asked Clip again, "Your name?" 

"Why are you even--argh, my name's Clip Mehtal." 

"Your age?" 

"22." 

"Occupation?" 

"Vice-president of Wrighting Inc." 

"Do you hate Sharpener?" 

"Yes, I--" Clip slapped his hand over his mouth as Sharpener and Erasa gasped. "What the hell, I didn't me--" 

"Did you blackmail Delilah to get her in bed?" 

"Yes--WHAT THE?? What did you put in my drink, you bastard?!" 

"Did you hired hunters to back up on your threat to ruin the wedding?" 

"Y-y-ye-NO!!" As soon as Clip forced the lie out, he immediately paled and fell to his knees, vomiting that night's dinner into the trash bin. Videl had a satisfied look on her face as Sharpener and Erasa looked on in shock. 

"Now you know that the powder lowers your senses enough to not think twice before answering a question. But when you do manage to lie, it will trigger a reaction causing you to vomit every time you do so. Eventually one might even die of dehydration. Interesting, eh?" 

"Yes..." Clip answered unwillingly after he finished heaving. Videl almost laughed out then. She should have known Gohan would carry around such a powder, he was a hunter after all; the K'Juju powder could be purchased exclusively at bounty hunter auctions. It was a nice tool for gathering information about the whereabouts of wanted. If you didn't mind the mess. 

"So, were you friends with Sharpener just because of his money and status?" 

"Y-yes." 

Sharpener was furious but said nothing. 

"Do you love Delilah?" 

"No." 

"You just wanted to sleep with her?" 

"Yes." 

"What do you think of Erasa?" Gohan wanted to get Sharpener pissed off enough to kick Clip out. After that all he needed to do was get rid of the hunters. 

Clip glanced fearfully at Sharpener as his mouth started to run on it's own. He would have clamped his hands over his mouth if it wasn't for the fact that he forgot they were still gripping on the edges of the trash bin. "I-I-I li-like her." he promptly vomited. Erasa was sporting a crossed look by now. 

"What do you _really_ think of me?" Erasa asked. 

"I wanted to f--- you too. You blondes are good for that." Clip nearly swallowed his tongue when his answer came rolling out. Sharpener shot straight up and went for Clip with murder in his eyes. He would have throttled the man good if it wasn't for Erasa and Videl holding him back. Erasa really didn't have the strength to restrain him but Videl was more than enough. 

"Where are the hunters?" Gohan went on. "How do you contact them?" 

"Under my balcony. I call to them with a password." Clip tried to cover his mouth but Gohan was suddenly in front of him and held his wrists down. 

"What is the password?" 

"General Videl." 

"Videl?" Sharpener stilled. Clip suddenly got a glint in his eyes and quickly blurted out. 

"Delilah! She's General Videl! The one wanted for the murders!!!" 

Sharpener shot his head behind to Videl who had released him. "You... ?" Videl nodded solemnly. He then turned to his fiancee, "But then--you know?" 

Erasa gave him an anguished look, "Oh Sharpie, she didn't kill them! I would have told you everything but there was so much at stake! The less people that know the better! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Don't hate me!" Sharpener seemed perplexed a moment before engulfing Erasa in a hug. 

"Don't worry, Erasa. I believe you and I'd never ever hate you. I love you and I would stop at nothing to have you as my bride tomorrow," he whispered in her ear to which the other occupants of the room could hear. Videl let out a relieved sigh. Gohan and Clip rolled their eyes at the mushy scene. 

"Clip..." Sharpener growled as he gently let go of Erasa, "You're confined to your room until dawn. Then you'll leave and if I ever see you or hear of you again, I'll have my lawyers hunt you down like the dog you are." 

Clip glared at the man before standing up and turning his rage filled eyes at Gohan. "You done?" 

Gohan didn't answer but went over to the door and opened it, gesturing to Videl to leave with them. Videl entered Clip's room with Gohan and watched as Clip grudgingly lead them to the balcony where he called out into the darkness. Videl glanced at Gohan to see if he sensed any ki at because she sure couldn't. There were four possibilities to why. 

First, her ki sensing abilities were _way_ out of practice. 

Second, the hunters weren't in the area at the moment. 

Third, the hunters were androids. 

Fourth, the hunters knew how to use ki. 

When three figured rose out of the darkness below to landed silently in front of them, Videl knew it was reason number four. The first of them was immensely tall and lanky, slouching a lot with a mean looking claymore strapped to his back. The second one was short but large, muscles bulging out from everywhere, clearly visible in a jumpsuit. The third had an aura of danger around him even though he appeared the least harmful with his casual stance and gentle smile. From experience, Videl knew just how much looks can be deceiving. 

"Well, well... You decided to deliver us the girl already?" the second hunter asked. 

Clip didn't answer but instead dashed over to the hunters and spun around, glaring at Gohan and Videl. "I'll double my price, kill them!!" 

The hunters didn't hesitate and blasted forward. Videl's eyes widened at their speed and barely had time to avoid the first hunter's deadly swing. She didn't need to prepare her second move though as the hunters suddenly retreated while looking behind her in fear. Videl glanced behind to see only Gohan, a grin on his face. 

"Took you long enough to recognize me, Bone Edge Brothers." 

"Y-you!! Gohan the Predator!! You're the hunter that no one talks about but everyone knows!" the third hunter squeaked out, backing up with his brothers. Videl glanced at Gohan in confusion. She didn't know he had a reputation among the hunters. 

"What? He's a hunter?!" Clip gasped in surprise. Whoever could frighten the brothers like that must be someone extremely powerful. The Bone Edge Brothers were the best in the Satan Capital. 

"Now that we seem to know each other, would you mind leaving here?" Gohan asked the cowering hunters nicely. 

"NO! Don't! I'll triple my price!!" Clip called out to the hunters that were preparing to take off. 

"Are ya insane, man?!" The first hunter yelled back, "He took down _all_ da most powerful hunted single handily! And he'll take down any hunter dat gets in his way!! No price can buy mah life!!" 

"Yeah! We should have known! He had his sights on the General--only the insane would attempt her when he's around!!" with that the three took of in to the sky and disappeared, leaving Clip sweating profusely. 

"Wow, Gohan, I never knew...." Videl whispered. He smiled cockily down at her. 

"What? You think all my money falls from the sky? I only go after the ones that would remotely give me a challenge." 

She snorted. "Yeah, well I think I'll go and get my sleep..." She turned to Clip, "By the way, you better stay away, I won't hesitant to hurt you badly now. And if the word on who I am gets out, I'll kill you. As simple as that." Videl then briskly strolled away, leaving the two men standing there. 

Clip gave Gohan a furious glare before crossing his arms. "Get out of here." 

Gohan nonchalantly leaned against the balcony railing, grinning the whole time. "I admire you for not pissing your pants." 

"Oh, why? Should I?" 

"You must know how easy it is for me to kill you. In fact, Videl too. And yet so attempted to have your way with her." 

Clip gave out a low chuckle, "In my business I deal with those much more powerful than me. I know when to play my cards." 

"Under any other circumstance, I would have enjoyed you being a friend. I like your attitude." 

"Oh?" Clip raised an eyebrow. "I supposed you would make a good friend too. You're not bad yourself." 

The two men grew silent but Clip soon broke it, walking up to Gohan. "I know you have your eye on the General. How about I give you an offer." 

"I'm listening." 

"I can tell you're stronger than her--why don't we--'share'? We both can leave as soon as we're done." 

Gohan stood up straight and gave Clip a smirk. "That's why I said 'under any other circumstances'. I don't share what's mine." 

And with that said, Clip didn't even have time to scream as Gohan held out a glowing hand and blasted him clear out of the dimension. The ashes soon were gone as the night breeze carried them off. Gohan then went in and gathered Clip's possessions and carried them back out. He found Videl standing there in her robe, a bewildered expression on her face. 

"I felt the blast--you killed him?" She asked watching curiously as he threw the items on the balcony floor. 

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied as he again raised his hand blasted any trace of Clip clean from the balcony. Videl gaped at him her jaw hanging open. 

"Wh-wh-you didn't need to! He was leaving anyway!" Videl sputtered out. 

"He wouldn't have gave up so easily, I merely--tied up loose ends." 

"B-but!" 

"What? You're going to do something about it?" 

Videl snapped her mouth shout and glared at the smirking man before her. After a moment or so, Videl suddenly remembered something that was nagging her for the last hour. 

"Hey, Gohan.... Clip said he hired the hunters _after_ he met me--but then Sharpener...." 

Gohan frowned. "He sent me the message saying that he was worried for weeks--that means there are other people than just the hunters..." 

"The area is so large, it's easy to hide among the hundred of ki--you think there's still a major threat?" 

"Of course, they might be planning to get Sharpener at the wedding, most mercenaries get a kick out of making a show." 

Videl cupped her chin in thought, "I could try and find them out tomorrow--or should we just wait till they make a move?" 

"We'll wait, I can handle when things go bad." 

"But I would rather not have the wedding disrupted _at all_. And now Sharpener is short of a best man! What would we tell the guests?" 

"Sharpener can find another, that's not the problem. We'll just say Clip disappeared on his own without a trace. No one would know." 

"You...." Videl massaged her temples, "So easy for you to kill now, eh?" 

When Gohan didn't say anything, Videl looked up to see him looking out into the moonlit gardens, a faraway look on his face. 

"Yes..." he finally whispered. "So easy for me to kill now...." 

Videl couldn't help as a tiny bit of concern blossomed in her chest at the lost look in his dark orbs. He seemed so much like a small little boy--a boy who lost something he could never regain. She could only wonder what. It was times like these that Videl wondered about the man behind the hunter. Sharpener was a well respected man and he seemed to be close to Gohan. Surely he knew Gohan aside from his life as a hunter.... 

The silence between them was comfortable but a breeze blew and Videl shivered slightly at the cold. Giving Gohan one last look, she floated over to her balcony and entered without another word. Gohan watched her go and narrowed his eyes. He opened his fist where a single bullet glistened in the darkness. He held it between his thumb and index finger before flicking it into one of the large hedges that make up the garden maze. A thump was heard as a sniper fell to the ground, a hole in his temple. 

Gohan floated down and inspected the body, furious at Videl who did not notice anything earlier. He had felt the slight jump of ki after Videl asked him the question and saw the silent bullet make it's way to her head. She had her eyes closed, massaging her temples, oblivious to the incoming death. The bullet was painfully slow for both of them but still Videl didn't feel it. She would have if she was in her previous level a month ago. Gohan had caught the bullet in his fist an inch from her face before turning his eyes into the garden. Her question still echoed in his mind as he located the sniper who he was about to kill. 

To kill. 

Not beat up, not defeat. But kill. 

How many _humans_ had he killed in these past three years? Sure they were all bastards but still--he didn't need to resort to such lengths. 

He had _enjoyed_ some of them. His kills brought him satisfaction--a rush of power. To be able to snuff out a life so easily.... 

No. 

What had he become? 

When all of this was over.... could he still look Goten in the eye without fearing that his sins... his darkness... might taint his brother's innocence? 

Gohan snarled silently before hefting the body up and throwing it as far as he could into the mountains. The body flew off until it disappeared beyond the towering rocks. It was nearing winter and the fallen leaves could easily hide the blood that was spilled. Scanning the area for any other ki, Gohan made his way back to his room. So, the men Sharpener saw were hunters after Videl. That meant the news of her whereabouts were going to attract more hunters. She might have to leave earlier than planned. 

It was clear she didn't know that the bounty on her head was changed few months ago. Frieza had gotten tired and merely raised her bounty to 4 million... dead. She wasn't worth _anything_ alive now. She had gotten good in running though and had avoided any other hunter expect for him. Well, it seems she would find out the hard way soon. 

He would take care of them all when the time comes. Take care. Dispose. Kill. 

Murderer. 

Monster. 

Killer. 

Hunter.   
  
Predator. 

He was Son Gohan--Saiyan. His blood would always thirst for the fight--but for the kill? 

Gohan glanced up at Videl's balcony, another kind of thirst making its way out. He would wait though--but soon. Soon she won't be able to run again. It was time to end this all before he became too tainted to go home. 

Home. 

* * *

Another one of her dreams. 

He was there on top of her, his warmth and weight almost too real. She instinctively arched her body up into his, pressing every part of her up against him, desperate to feel him, all of him. She felt him respond, in more ways than one, his arms tightening around her slightly before running his hands down her body and resting on her thighs, sending waves of heat into her core. She moaned as he trailed hot, wet trails down her exposed neck, his lips tasting her in an almost desperate manner, hard and demanding. Her eyes were closed but she tangled her hands in his unruly hair which she knew was as black as night--same with his eyes. 

His calloused hands pushed her silk nightgown up, slowly inching their way up her thigh, making her shiver. His mouth kept its torturing slow pace, making his way down to nudge the right spaghetti strap off her shoulder. His hands have bunched the gown at her waist, resting possessively on her hips. Soon she felt the cool air on her feverish hot skin of her chest and found herself arching up to meet his lips. He moved downward but stopped right on her upper breast. She whimpered, pushing on his head to go lower, to continue. He didn't budge though and instead slowly sucked the delicate skin there. She gasped his name when he slightly bit down and gave a particularly hard suck. He then blew on the mark to cool it, making goose bumps rise on her skin. 

It was torture--the pace. She slightly moved her hips against his, a rush of heat going through her when she felt the evident arousal he had. Why wasn't he moving? She would have frowned but then he whispered in her ear. 

"Good morning, Videl." 

"Good morning, Gohan." Videl replied automatically before opening her heavy eyes. "Gohan?" 

* * *

"Unnghhh, Sharpie....?" 

"........." 

"Sharpie?" 

".... What...?" 

".... Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what, honey? It's..... 3 a.m." 

"I think I heard something....." 

"It's too early.... Go back to sleep, Erasa...." 

"... Mmmm.... You're, right...." 

* * *

Videl was pressed up against the far wall next to the balcony doors after she shot straight out of the bed. Some of the plaster had gave in when she literally plowed into them, making a nice Videl sized dent. She blinked rapidly, trying to get the sleepiness and lust out from her eyes. Her breath was still heavy and coming in gasps. After a minute she realized the Gohan sitting on her bed didn't go away. 

Gohan watched as Videl stared at him, blinking. Probably wondering if he was a dream or not. Her eyes suddenly focused and he knew she was now fully awake. Too bad. 

"You!! What the hell are _you_ doing here!?" She hissed, glancing a the digital clock on the desk, "And at such an hour!?" 

Gohan didn't budge but kept a serious look on his face. "You didn't even sense me coming in, didn't you?" 

"I--!" Videl wanted to say something but didn't find the words. 

"I know you have been slacking off, Videl--but not to what extent. Now I know." Gohan stood up and approached her. His black tank top and black draw string pants hid his arousal nicely in the dark room. 

"D-Don't come any closer!!" She whispered, feeling a familiar rush of fear whenever he gets her in a vulnerable position. She slid into a stance as he stopped a few steps in front of her. The darkness, only lighted by the moon rays from the balcony doors, made him look even more menacing. 

"Why.... You didn't seem to mind earlier." he gave her a cocky smirk. 

"What are you talking ab--" Videl then took the time to look down. Her silk nightgown was still half bunched up at her waist and the right strap was hanging precariously low. She could see and feel the red mark exposed to the cool air. Gohan watched as horror flashed on her face to be replaced by embarrassment and anger. 

"Y-you--you!!" she wasn't sure who she was more angry at. Him or herself. All she knew was he caught her dreaming of him and took advantage of her. And to think she thought he would never go so far. Videl shot forward, aiming a kick at him. It was evident how much she was out of practice when she found herself pressed on the bed with her arms pinned above her before she could blink. Gohan's form loomed above her and she felt incredibly small. He pressed down on he and her eyes went wide at the hardness that poked into her thigh. 

He had been feeling playful when he came in, watching her lay there in her thin nightgown. His Saiyan eyesight made everything clear in the dark room; he could see every curve, every dip.... he couldn't help but reach out to touch her. He cupped a hand on her cheek and she sighed loudly, not knowing how the sound affected him. She then turned over to lay flat on her back, so open. So inviting. 

He reasoned it was her own fault she had lost her edge. He was going to merely--teach her a lesson. 

He lowered himself on her slowly, immensely pleased when she pressed herself up against him. He now _felt_ everything. Even her hardening nipples through the thin fabric they both wore. A rush of heat immediately went through him and he couldn't help but run his hands down, wanting to feel her at his finger tips. Her neck was open to him so he took the advantage to finally get a taste of her. Sweet, there was no other word to describe it. He felt her run her hands through his hair, urging him on. He obliged. 

He stopped abruptly. What was he doing? 

He.... Son Gohan. Son of Goku and Chi-Chi. Brother to Goten. 

The most powerful living being on the planet, possibly the universe. 

Protector of the Earth. 

Here. Now. Taking advantage of a woman. 

He had become a killer, a cold blooded murderer.... But now..... 

Videl whimpered slightly and urged him further but Gohan held his ground. Her eyes were closed--she was still asleep and dreaming. No matter how much he wanted her, hated her, loved her, he would never take advantage of her. Not like this. 

He kept his ministrations though, and soon made up his mind to at least 'prove' his efforts. He bit her slightly, not quite enough to break the skin but enough to form a red welt, and sucked hard. She gasped his name and Gohan managed to blow on the mark before turning his wide eyes towards her. His name. She called out his name. She was--dreaming of him? That itself was more of a turn on than the sudden thrust of her hips against his. He hissed silently at the sensation.... The little devil--she had no idea what she was doing to him. Deciding to end this before he really lost all semblance of control, he whispered in her ear. She had answered again with his name. How interesting. 

"Videl..." he whispered huskily then and she couldn't help but tremble slightly at how he said her name, the effect of her dream still fresh in her mind. Gohan noticed how her eyes darkened by lust and couldn't keep the arrogant smirk off from his face. 

"To think all this time...." he continued, dipping his head down to nuzzle her neck, enjoying the sound of her sharp intake of breath. "...all I needed to do was ask, eh?" Gohan then trailed kisses along her jaw to her ear, tasting every inch of her skin along the way. Videl unconsciously tilted her head to give him more access, barely hearing his words through the haze of desire that clouded her common sense. This was wrong--very very wrong. But her body obviously thought otherwise. He paused at her ear, breathing heavily into it before asking in a low voice. 

"Would you spread your legs for me, Videl?" 

It was like being splashed with ice water. 

* * *

"...... Did you hear that?" 

"..... Ugh come on, Erasa.... What is it now?" 

"I though I heard... A--bang...." 

"........." 

"........" 

".... There's nothing....." 

"But I swear--I heard--something...." 

"Too early..... Way too early....." 

"I--I guess......" 

"Sleep......" 

".........." 

"........." 

* * *

Gohan was chuckling even though he was still sizzling in the new dent in the wall where Videl blasted him to. She stood facing him, breathing heavily her eyes ablaze, her hands still raised and glowing. 

"Get--out." She growled, more angry than ever. How dare he? How _dare_ he? 

Gohan merely stepped out of the wall, dusting himself off, continuing to chuckle. "Glad to see you still know how to fire a decent blast." 

"Get out." Videl repeated, her hair and nightgown starting to slightly ruffle as a dim glow covered her form. 

"Make me." Gohan smirked, tilting his head back in an obvious challenge. 

Videl shot forward the silver glow of her aura in full blaze, twisting in mid-air to land a solid kick that Gohan blocked with his fore arm. She immediately followed up with the other leg as she twisted again to get him in the chest. Gohan side-stepped the kick and unlocked the balcony doors, dodging outside. Videl in her rage didn't notice they were out in the open and darted after him, firing a ki blast that he swatted into the sky. He came after her then, aiming a punch that she barely avoided by taking off into the air. 

He went after her and the two engaged in a deadly aerial tango. Trading blow for blow and ki blasts that they consciously kept from impacting on the ground. Soon they found themselves on the nearby rocky mountains, dashing around to get an upper hand on the other. Videl cut in front of Gohan and sent an upper cut, he titled his head out of the way and sent a powerful fist into her stomach in reply. Videl got the wind knocked out of her and she slumped to the ground, the pain shooting deep into her bones. 

"That wasn't such a bad spar--though you would have done better and lasted longer if you continued training for the month." 

Spar. Yes, of course. If it wasn't a spar Videl would had surely no chance at all. 

Videl wouldn't have said anything even if she could. The punch Gohan gave her hurt immensely and it was difficult to even breath, the muscles in her stomach contracting painfully with every shudder. In fact she felt quite sick and before she knew it her body gave out a spasm. Gohan suddenly kneeled besides her and held her short hair away as she hurled onto the rocky ground. 

Ah, here she was. Dirty and beat up in a ripped night gown while vomiting on some dusty mountain while her would-be killer held her hair back. Great. Just great. 

Somebody wake me up now. 

Her body gave out a final shudder as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Gohan stood up and kept his cool gaze on her as she struggled to get up. She did succeed after much difficulty, gripping her stomach as she gasped for breath. Even through the sharp pains in her stomach she managed to send Gohan her patented death glare. 

"I see you're fine after all," he drawled at her glare. Videl said nothing, honestly not being able to think up any words adequate enough to convey her feelings of him at the moment. She chose to just ignore him and attempt to fly back. She hadn't gone up a few feet in the air when she winced and went right back to the ground. He caused more damage than it seemed. 

"Happy you, bastard?" She growled through her clenched teeth, "You killed the best man and now you've put the maid of honor out too!!" 

"Don't be such a spoiled brat, that punch was nothing, you've taken worse." 

"I used to! You said yourself I weaken considerably! It--hur-hurts..." before she could finish she vomited again, this time the dark shine of blood mixed along with bile. For a split second Gohan was actually worried that he went too far. 

"Damn it, girl. About two hours of meditation will fix it. Internal bleeding isn't something new to you." Gohan grumbled as he watched her features contort in pain. 

"I-I know... But--something's--wrong--hurt...." she was unbelievably pale now as she spat up more blood. Cold fear gripped Gohan's heart when he found her ki fluctuating wildly. Then she suddenly curled in on herself, whimpering loudly before turning her large, pain filled eyes up at him. 

"Go-Gohan--it hurts--too much...." fear was in her eyes and he knew it was in his too. Something was very wrong. Without another thought Gohan hastily scooped her up in his arms, obvious to the cry of pain she let out when he did so. Blasting back to the mansion as fast as he could without jostling her too much he found her almost in tears, gripping his tank top and her stomach. 

"Pain--can't...." 

"You can take it, Videl. You been through worse..." 

"Like--the time with the--androids--it hurts...." 

Gohan knew what happened the first night of the murders. Piccolo had nicely informed him the extent of her injuries, he wouldn't be surprise if she had extensive mental scars for it. The mansion was in sight and Gohan smoothly landed on his balcony, nearly kicking the balcony doors off its hinges. He set her down as gently as he could on his bed, frowning when she cried out and curled up. He went to his bag and fished out the worn pouch, picking out a Senzu been from the remaining six. 

He went over to Videl, her face was scrunched up in pain, trying valiantly to keep the tears at bay. Pride flashed through him a moment before he cupped her face up to him. 

"Videl, you need to eat this...." he held up the bean and she blinked her blue eyes at it. 

"Sen--zu...." haha, deja vu. 

Gohan nodded and popped it into her mouth, watching as she chewed the hard bean and swallowed. There was a moment where it seemed it wouldn't work before she blinked any trace of pain from her eyes. She then pushed herself up and rubbed her hand absently on her belly. 

"Never ceased to amaze me--that little bean...." she whispered in awe. She almost seemed to forget Gohan was kneeling right there beside her. But soon she slowly turned her he head to look up at him, an unreadable expression in her eyes. 

Should she thank him? 

What for? 

It was his fault she got injured in the first place. 

But--he had seemed genuinely worried hadn't he? 

No, he was just afraid that he would lose his precious 'prey' so soon before he got his so called 'challenging fight'. 

He had unintentionally pulverized her insides. As the bleeding continued, the pressure built up in her abdominal cavity. The increasing pressure would have squeezed the life out of her lungs and heart if it wasn't for the Senzu. Gohan understood this and couldn't help but feel a _tiny_ pang of guilt. He should have been more alert to her condition. Should have regulated his strength better. Should have--should have a lot of things. 

He didn't know what came over him but he floated to the empty space beside her and laid down, closing his eyes. Videl watched him breath slowly, her mind a jumble of incoherent thoughts. Then, for the life of her, couldn't understand why she flopped down next to him. She was too tired, too confused, too--_messed up_. The two laid there, trying to make sense of the new and old emotions that sparked between them. 

They didn't even noticed when they both drifted off to sleep, their pondering to be continued off in dreamland. 

* * *

"Sharpie!" 

Sharpener paused his hand from Gohan's doorknob at the call of his soon to be wife. Erasa came down the hall from Videl's room and stopped in front of him, worry in her eyes. 

"Videl isn't in her room! And the bed doesn't seem to be slept in the whole night!" She fortunately did not notice the large crater in the wall next to the balcony doors. 

"Hmm...." Sharpener murmured, "You don't think that..." he trailed off, nodded his head towards Gohan's door suggestively. Erasa blinked at him blankly before her blue eyes widened. Giving Sharpener a quick nudge, Sharpener knocked loudly and the two blondes quickly put their ears to the door. 

Muffled exclamations and speech along with the sounds of scuffling came from within. Soon a clearly disheveled Gohan opened the door a crack and peered sleepily at them. Sharpener took the opportunity to shove the doors wide open, giving him and Erasa a clear view of the room. Videl froze by the balcony doors, clearly on her way to sneak out. 

"Um...." both Gohan and Videl started, "It's not what you think." 

Sharpener and Erasa stood there in shock. What _were _they supposed to think?! Both Gohan and Videl were in their sleeping attire to which Videl's was torn up and dirty. Gohan's tank top was also a bit torn around the edges and--burnt? One look at the soft bed proved they've been sleeping together from the two visible dents on the pillow and mattress. Then the husband and wife to be remembered the weird banging sounds Erasa claimed to have heard. 

Sharpener pointed at Videl's clothes to which Gohan unconsciously moved in front of her to shield her scantily clad body. "So what's with the torn clothes?! Gohan, my man, really there's nothing to be embarrassed about!!" 

"Sharpener...." Gohan growled, "Nothing happened last night..." At least nothing that the two blondes thought happened. 

"Really! Erasa, you believe me right?" Videl turned to her best friend as she looked from behind Gohan's large frame. The blond blinked at her before pouting heavily. 

"Viiiii-del!! First I couldn't believe you never told me about your--your--lover!" 

"L-lover?!" Videl sputtered. Erasa ignored her and continued. 

"And now you aren't even TRYING to be honest with me when we so obviously caught you two!!" 

"We didn't do anything!!" Gohan and Videl yelled. Well, except Gohan killed two people and nearly killed Videl too. And Videl attacked Gohan after unintentionally--uh--er--'seducing' him. Gohan sighed loudly and shrugged at Videl. What's the point of telling the truth anyway? They would never believe them after catching them in such a--compromising situation. It was too early for arguments and Gohan wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. 

"Oh, well. What's the use of hiding anymore, Videl?" Videl dropped her jaw at Gohan. 

"What are you _talking about_?!? Nothing happened!! We just slept!!" 

"Then what's with the torn clothes! And, and I heard weird banging noises last night!!" Erasa countered her friend. 

"Banging noises?" Videl questioned, her face a mask of confusion. 

"Yeah, I woke up twice!!" 

Videl flushed when she remember just what the two banging noises were caused by. She then gave Gohan an evil glare when he gave her a large, arrogant smirk. Of course Sharpener and Erasa misinterpreted their reactions. 

"See! I knew it!" Erasa exclaimed. Videl groaned and slapped her hand over her face. 

"So--what are you two doing here at..." Gohan shot a look at the clock, "Six o' clock, geeze the wedding's at two right?" 

"Yep, there are some things I want to talk to you about. You look like crap, man. What time did you sleep?" 

"We fell asleep around four." Videl kicked Gohan in the leg. "What? Are you saying I'm lying?" 

"You didn't have to say it _that_ way!" she hissed. 

Sharpener ignored the supposed lovers, "Well, first thing's first. Gohan, you're my new best man." 

Videl stared at the long-hair blond man. "What?!" 

"Oh?" came Gohan's calm voice after stifling a yawn. "Sure, why not? I'll be happy to be your best man." 

"That's great!" Erasa exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Well, be sure to be at Peach Room at ten sharp! Videl, we'll be having a final rehearsal and you should teach Gohan what he has to do!" 

"What!?" Videl yelled again. 

"All right, that settles it! You guys can come down for breakfast or you can just--catch up on your sleep," Sharpener winked suggestively at the pair before pulling Erasa out with him. The doors closed before Videl could curse at Sharpener. 

The two young adults looked at each other before Gohan tiredly made his way back to the bed and curled up under the covers. Videl blinked at him, noticing that Gohan left 'her' part of the bed empty. Was it an invitation? Grumbling tiredly under her breath, Videl slumped down on the still warm bed and pulled the covers over her shivering form. Her brain clearly wasn't functioning normally at the time. 

She wasn't as surprised as she should be when Gohan's arm circled around her and pulled her back up against his chest. He had done the same sometime last night and she wasn't about to protest. It was quite chilly after all. 

"Remember--after today--all this never happened," Gohan murmured sleepily in her hair. 

"Yes..." Videl murmured too, closing her eyes, "Never happened...." 

* * *

"Okay--you really don't have to do anything since we're not having a bachelor party." 

"Why not?" 

"Erasa thinks it would cause trouble." 

"That sucks." 

"Shut up, Gohan." 

"Yes, my Little Dominatrix." 

Sharpener, Erasa, the bridesmaids, and groomsmen stifled their laughter at the interesting exchange. Videl shot them all a glare and they immediately coughed and turned their attention to anywhere but her and Gohan. Huffing and redirecting her glare to a smirking Gohan she ignored his comment and continued. 

"You'll be in charge of getting Sharpener and the groomsmen ready. You'll also be in charge to show the guests to their seats, I'll highlight this later. Then when the ceremony starts, you'll be holding Sharpener's ring while I hold Erasa's. You'll be standing with Sharpener at the altar while I come in before Erasa." 

"Got it." 

"Then at the reception you'll be doing the toasting." 

"All right, I'll get the details later." 

They hastily rehearsed and soon the clock was nearing two. It was time. 

* * *

Videl went into hyper drive for the last hours, making final arrangements with the decorators and photographers. She then double checked with the reception task force, making sure everything would be ready. But then, a problem arose. 

"Miss Delilah, come quick!!" Videl followed the panicking flower girl to the Peach Room where the wedding ceremony would take place. Upon reaching there, Videl eyed the backdrop of the altar laying on the floor. The hinges that it was attached to the ceiling were broken. As if someone pulled it off--but who would? Videl didn't notice Inka, Erasa's cousin, smile secretly from outside of the room. 

"What would we do??" The flower girl asked. Videl bit her lip before thinking out loud. 

"We can't call the decorators, it'll take too much time to get a high ladder here and replace the hinges...." 

But flying up and welding the hinges together with ki might do.... 

"Um, I think I have a way, can you please get everyone out? Oh, and when the best man gets here let him in, but other than that, stay out until I come out, got it?" It was a weird request but the flower girl complied, quickly shoo-ing everyone out. Videl waited till the heavy doors were closed until she spiked her ki twice. Sure enough, a few minutes later Gohan came in, a questioning look on his face. 

"You called?" 

Videl went over and picked up the right side of the heavy white drape. "Yes, come over here and help me get this back up there." 

Gohan went over and picked up the other end before floating up with Videl. He then followed her lead as she used her ki to wield the hinges back together. Soon, the backdrop was as good as new and Videl sighed in relief. 

"Someone pulled it off obviously--I wonder who would want to sabotage the wedding..." Videl thought out loud as she floated back on the ground. 

Gohan was silent before speaking in a serious tone, "Hunters know you're here. The people Sharpener was worried about were them." 

"What?" she gasped, spinning around to face him. "Hunters? Here??" 

"I took care of one of them yesterday, you didn't sense him because you slacked off." 

"What? That--how??" She was still stuck at swallowing the fact that hunters knew where she was. 

"Frieza changed your bounty a month ago. You're worth nothing alive and 4 million dead." 

"WHAT?!?" Videl shrieked, the blood draining from her face. "It's an hour before the wedding and _now_ you choose to tell me?!" 

Gohan shrugged nonchalantly, "Only now has the opportunity presented itself." 

Videl gaped at him before stomping her way out. "Erasa and Sharpener will know nothing of this..." she hissed. 

"Naturally." Gohan answered as he followed the furious young woman out. 

He didn't fail to notice how Videl's stride tensed up considerably and how she kept darting her eyes in every direction. Her ki was raised too, heightening her sensitivity to her surroundings. Of course, that would also be a disadvantage to her if the hunters knew how to sense ki. She was raising it higher than any the others in the mansion, making herself a walking beacon. Gohan didn't need to resort to such manner thanks to his Saiyan instincts and his more honed battle sense. 

Gohan, however, was forced to give up his his guard on her as they both separated for make-up. Giving Videl's back one last glance, Gohan entered the large room where Sharpener and the groomsmen awaited him. Videl went three doors down and was bombarded by a fury of activity. Madame Yin was furiously barking orders in the corner while the flower girls and bridesmaids were busy by the multiple mirrors checking out their dresses and make-up. In the middle of the room stood Erasa. 

She was dressed in the pure white wedding gown that she had chosen the moment she laid her eyes on. The look on Erasa's face was that of pure bliss, radiating with the beauty a bride could only posses. Erasa spotted Videl and gave her a little wave, Videl could only stand awestruck by the _glow_ her friend gave out. Erasa was so beautiful!! Thinking just how happy her friend looked gave Videl a warm feeling, although, somewhere inside, a spark of jealousy was there. 

After all, Videl would never be able to be as beautiful. 

To have the privilege of walking down the aisle in the pure white garments. 

She would never get married and live happily ever after. 

Videl shook the thoughts out of her head. She was supposed to be happy!! Not depressed!! Her attempt to shake the thoughts were cut short by a strong well manicured hand gripping her arm. 

"Where have you been, BOY?" Madame Yin whispered in a tone too much like Gohan's threatening voice. Videl gulped audibly. 

"I--I--I had to take care of th--" 

"NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS!!" Madame Yin roared, "YOU'RE THE MAID OF HONOR!! YOU MUST GET DRESSED THE FIRST AFTER THE BRIDE!! YOUR TARDINESS WILL RUIN EVERYTHING, BOY!!!" 

"If you could stop yelling and get on with it maybe we can save even more time..." Videl grumbled under her breath. Lady luck seemed to be out for a drink with Dende so Videl's comment did not go unnoticed. A vein twitched in Madame Yin's temple and Videl found herself plastered to the floor by Madame Yin's glare alone. 

"Get. Your. Dress. On. Boy." 

"Yes, of course, right away," Videl scrambled to her feet and sprinted to the corner where the helpers were. Kami, that woman could probably scare the excretions out of Frieza with one look! Her oversized shoulder pads added to the effect too, making her seem a whole lot bigger and menacing. 

Thanks to the full attention of the helpers (Videl was the only one left yet to be dressed), she finished much quicker than the others. Her wild hair was curled down to frame her face not unlike last night. A white dress hugged her body; clearly matching with Erasa's wedding gown. The bridesmaids wore similar outfits but Videl's was more detailed, symbolizing her 'higher' status. Slipping into the also white high heels, Videl took a quick glance at the clock. 

Half an hour till the ceremony. All the hard work the past month--it all came down to this. 

Videl silently prayed that nothing else would go wrong. But then, she had no idea of four more hunters, not counting Gohan, that were in the mansion; waiting, planning. These hunters knew there were others also after her so they kept their low profile to avoid each other. However when it comes down to it, it doesn't really matter who kills her first, it's the one that gets her head that wins. 

She had no chance against them at her current state. No way she could dodge a silent bullet like she used to. 

Videl could only hope that a particular Predator would be enough to let her survive the day. 

* * *

Ann's Notes : Uh, the wedding day had to be divided into two chapters, it's just too long for one chapter (for P&P, Veritas is another matter). I hope that little lime scene isn't too shabby, I'm not good at those kind of things and again I'M NOT MAKING A LEMON!!! I have my reasons for not making one ^^ Honestly I hope to make a great fic without heavily relying on the sex and stuff >_;;. The idea of Clip barfing all over goes to Wraith/Tim for credit! Hehe, K'Juju powder is a name I came up from the Indonesian word 'kejujuran' which means 'honesty'. 

Tim's Notes: :D Hehe I thought it made sense, Gohan isn't all brawn so he had to have some other way of "persuading" people to give him the info he wants when on the hunt.(and no hunts like Videl don't merit K'Juju powder there more fun then business :evil smirk:) and if some of you are wondering why I ever said "we"(or more specifically ANN) were going to change your perceptions of reality I was referring to reality as it applies to what you thought you knew about Gohan with special regards to what you thought you knew about his strength........ not strength of muscle mind you but of the heart and soul ....and mind, I won't say much but if Ann and I pull off what I hope to your going to wonder if Gohan isn't slightly cracked on the inside 


	12. Countdown: Day 1 Wedding part 2

Sorry for the long update--I say that every chapter--but yeah, remember that we authors are already sacrificing so much time to bring a good read to you all ^^ (not to mention--again--this turned out to be the longest chapter yet) In the news, yesterday (02/15/03, ah btw, Happy (late) Valentine's!) on a quest to search for more Gohan and Videl fics, I read a G/V fic. As in Goku/Videl. Wait, wait, don't go off running yet! I was thinking the exact same thing... Goku and Videl?? Man, how whacked is that?! That's _so_ wrong on _so_ many levels! I admit I was curious to see how whacked the story was.... and I never imagined myself getting hooked on it. 

Really. 

I'm one of those readers that put canon couples above else since, hey, I respect the wishes of the creators. But _this_ story... the author is a damn genius. I put good writing even higher apparently. Really, the fanfic is written _that_ good to make me think that if the plot really happened in the DBZ universe I _actually won't mind. _You really have to read for yourself and be the judge. **http://untold-stories.lunaticsworld.com/fanfiction/pareathe/Granted.html (rated NC-17)**

In other news..... got some advertising to do >:D   
- We all know good 'ol **ShaggyDiz (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=33586)** the author of 'That Warm and Fuzzy Feeling from the Back of a SYN' and frequent reviewer/flamer (depends on the fic hehe), right? Well, he's got something good cooking up in his kitchen and frankly from whatever little pieces this fellow PINK shirt hater fed me I'm definitely craving for more (gee, that sure is one of my more unusual analogies ^^;;). Be sure to keep your eye out for it by the end of the month!!   
- And my dear beta reader **TheWraith (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=329430)** has got his account up!! Hehehe, he's writing out a prequel of sorts to P&P entitled 'The Lies That We Know'. It'll be his first fanfic and it will have flaws but let's all help him through it when it's up ^^ Will be a mix of B/V, G/CC and K/18.   
- **The Heart of Souls (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1180980)** : I just can't believe it has gotten anymore reviews. I mean, come on, way crappier written fics get more reviews than this! I happen to find it very well written, thank you! 

Disclaimer : Hmm let me think if I don't put something here for Ann I get sued by Her lawyers if I don't put something here PERIOD I get sued by the peeps who created DBZ ,decisions decisions I think I'll go with option C: This is a Fanfic written for the sole intent to tell a story using characters created by Akira Toriyama in a original plot and universe, if this isn't enough info then I'm sorry but you need help in having FUN, you do know what that is right?? 

* * *

Predator and Prey   
Chapter 11 : Countdown day 2   
Wedding Day! Part 2 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Videl paced. Paused. Looked around. Paced some more. 

"Boy..." Madame Yin drawled, "Stop that infuriating pacing, you're giving me a headache." Videl paused and looked at the woman. 

"Sorry..." she mumbled before sitting down heavily on a chair in the corner. The quiet lasted about 2 minutes before Videl got up and paced again. The occupants of the room groaned. Madame Yin threw her hands up and stalked out. 

"Videl!" Erasa whispered to her Maid of Honor. "What are you so nervous about? This is MY wedding and I'm not even as panicky as you!" 

"Ah, just some things... you know I want everything perfect for you!" 

"That's sweet, Videl... but it's okay, really! Don't be so nervous about it!! Everything is going as planned!" Erasa said cheerfully as she patted her best friend's back in assurance. "Well, except for the untimely disappearance of that horrid ex-best man of Sharpener's, I really didn't think he would leave that suddenly," the blond wondered out loud, missing Videl's guilty look. 

The two young women were interrupted by Madame Yin poking her head back in the room and calling out. "Boy, the best man is here to see you." 

Videl quickly exited--sure to give Madame Yin a lazy glare for still continuing on calling her 'boy'-- and found Gohan leaning on the wall across from the door. They both waited till Madame Yin stepped in before turning their attention to each other. If Videl wasn't so pre-occupied by the knowledge of hunters in the mansion she would be appreciating Gohan's tuxedo clad body more. Gohan though let his eyes sweep her from head to toe, admiring the view. 

"What is it, Gohan?" Videl asked curtly, ignoring his blatant display of ogling her. What _is_ it with him lately? He never ever was so forward in the last three years than when he was in the last two days. She didn't know how to feel about that. Was she satisfied that she had that effect on him? Or should she be disgusted that Gohan turned out to be just any other man? Did she _not_ want him to be physically attracted to her? Did she not want him to be attracted _at all_? 

"You should lower your ki." 

"What? Are you insane? If I suppress it I'd be more vulnerable!" 

"Your heightened ki is a sure sign of nervousness and to hunters that's a sign that you _know_ they're here to get you. A prey that is aware is more dangerous and challenging, they would be impatient to get you before you run away or get them. And impatient hunters mean they'll be sloppy; they might miss and take out innocent victims..." he paused, looking her in the eye, "... and you know who is by your side most of the time." 

Erasa. 

Videl immediately lowered her ki and glanced back at the closed door. After a moment of silence she spoke out in a quiet yet determined voice, "If it's my life for hers then I'm willing to give..." 

"What about your revenge?" 

"My revenge and her life.... you should know more than anyone how precious a life is. I can't, won't, waste her life for revenge." 

Gohan stepped up to her and looked down. Videl looked up, matching his gaze. He puzzled her, this one named Gohan. He just showed up in a blur of fists in her life with the intent on taking it. Yet, through the years she learned that there was much more to the black haired youth than what he claimed to be. What are you thinking, Gohan? Why are you such an enigma? Why does it sometimes feels like I know you all my life and yet other times it's like we just met? Who are you, Gohan? 

Who are you? 

"You know that I won't let you die," he said, matching the determined tone she used earlier. 

"I know," she whispered, "I know you won't...." 

Why are you always confusing me? 

"Then why are you still so unsure?" 

"What do you think?" 

Why do you make me feel this way? 

"Am I supposed to know? 

"I... I don't know either..." 

Why do you do the things you do and say the things you say? 

"Videl..." 

"Yes?" 

Why do you lie? 

"Don't worry." 

Who are you? 

Videl broke their gaze and numbly leaned forward to rest her temple lightly against Gohan's chest. Gohan looked down on the top of her head, slightly surprised. 

"Who are you, Gohan? I don't know you anymore..." she whispered, keeping her head down. 

"Who do you want me to be?" He asked back softly, looking off into the deserted hallway. If she asks.... would he tell? Would he tell her everything? 

"My life was so uncertain... I didn't even know if I'd live through the day.... but you were always there. Always. You never changed... something stable I could hold on to... you.... you were..." she looked up slowly and he could see the unleashed tears in her eyes. "You weren't really who you are, were you?" 

Would he tell her.... everything? 

Gohan raised a calloused hand to gently cupped her face as he smiled sadly down at her. It was then Videl saw clearly a Gohan she only caught glimpses of. Gentle yet wise eyes; the eyes of a young man who held a kind heart and a peaceful nature, eyes of a young man who _lived_. 

She asked again, her voice barely above a whisper, "You aren't who you really are, are you... Gohan?" 

Mingling of breaths, the softest brush of lips. She didn't even register what happened before he pulled away slightly only to embrace her in a desperate hug. 

"No..." he whispered against her hair at the nape of her neck. His voice was so lost and alone... so.... heavy... burdened. "No, I'm not...." 

Without thinking she embraced him back, running a soothing hand through his soft black hair. "Then... who are you?" she asked quietly. 

"I will tell you in time..." came his slightly muffled answer before he pulled back. Hunter Gohan was back again, his eyes cold and unreadable. Videl frown slightly up at him but somehow she understood why he hid from her again. It was the moment of vulnerability that made them open up. That made them say and do things they normally wouldn't do. They weren't ready for change... no, not yet. 

Do they want to change? 

"What's happening to us, Gohan?" she stepped back, unconsciously missing his warmth. 

He answered her in a far-away voice; like he was struggling to comprehend his words himself. "You broke the balance when you left, Videl... you broke it." He then turned and vanished around the corner. 

She stood there, wanting to call him back for reasons unknown. But didn't, keeping her mouth shut, knowing nothing would come out even if she opened them. 

Yes, balance. She broke their balance. 

The fragile balance between hunter and prey. 

Between love and hate. 

* * *

The guest were all seated; ushers, groomsmen, and bridesmaids all in their positions. Videl stood a bit behind Erasa, nervousness racking her bones. Gohan was already in the room, whispering hushed encouragement to a sweating Sharpener in front of the altar. They haven't spoken again since the incident in the hall, too busy making last minute checks to do so. Then, the music started. Taking a deep breath, Videl calmed her nerves and held her head high. 

Sharpener took a sharp intake of breath as his wife to-be entered after the flower-girl. Erasa was easily the most beautiful creature he ever seen. Gohan himself kept his gaze on Videl, who entered behind the small boy that carried the fake rings. Behind her the bridesmaids followed, flanked by the groomsmen. Positioning themselves at the altar, the ceremony began. 

Videl kept her eyes forward; though her rigid stance throughout the opening invocation betrayed her seemingly calm demeanor. Gohan himself was on high alert, careful to monitor the surrounding ki. It was highly unlikely that the hunters could manage their way in there but there's always the possibility that the ushers missed a person or two. Both of their attention was brought back to the ceremony at hand when the priest announced the exchange of vows. 

Sharpener turned to Erasa, any trace of nervousness on his face gone to be replaced by undying love. 

"I, Sharpener Pensille, take you, Erasa Rubbra, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love.   
I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.   
I will trust you and honor you   
I will laugh with you and cry with you.   
I will love you faithfully   
Through the best and the worst,   
Through the difficult and the easy.   
What may come I will always be there.   
As I have given you my hand to hold   
So I give you my life to keep   
So help me God." 

Gohan's eyes met Videl and held them in his gaze. He could see the fear and nervousness in them.... and the hope she had for him. He could see the confusion of her battered emotions. The uncertainty in her soul. Even the underlying hate she had build up for years against him. However, it was fading to be overlapped by another emotion all together. He didn't dare try to decipher what emotion it was. He was frightened enough by his own as it is.   


"I, Erasa Rubbra, take you, Sharpener Pensille, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.   
I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever   
I will trust you and honor you   
I will laugh with you and cry with you.   
I will love you faithfully   
Through the best and the worst,   
Through the difficult and the easy.   
What may come I will always be there.   
As I have given you my hand to hold   
So I give you my life to keep   
So help me God." 

Videl's unblinking blues watched the hidden emotions behind Gohan's as they both listened to the vows. His eyes told her that he knew how she felt; that he knew--understood her fear. Told her he would be there, no matter the reason why. His eyes also held the general uncertainty she felt, the question on where this would lead them. Everything was out of balance; the main road they were on branching off into uncountable paths. Where would they go? Would they go together? 

Sharpener and Erasa's voice came together in unison, heavy with the love they held. 

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you,   
For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay   
Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God.   
And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried.   
May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me." 

Till death do us part? Gohan's eyes questioned. 

Till death do us part Videl's answered. 

The priest blessed the couple before motioning for the rings. Videl stepped forward to hand Erasa the golden band while taking away the bouquet, Gohan did the same for Sharpener, minus taking away anything. Sharpener and Erasa slipped the rings on each other and Videl's chest tightened as Erasa's tears spilled from the overflowing happiness. Gohan and Videl stepped back to lock gazes once more. 

"Do you, Sharpener Pensille, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and hold, for as long as you both shall live?" 

_Do you believe you can protect me?_ Videl whispered so low that no one could hear, but Gohan read her lips perfectly. 

"I do," Sharpener whispered, his own eyes glistening with unleashed tears of joy. 

_I do_. He answered. 

"Do you, Erasa Rubbra, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and keep, for as long as you both shall live?" 

_Do you trust me?_ Gohan silently asked back. 

"I do, oh yes, I do," Erasa cried, choking back a sob. 

_I do_. She answered. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." 

Sharpener raised Erasa's veil and took her lips to his. The room erupted into cheers as Videl's tears finally spilled, overwhelmed by her best friend's happiness and the sudden rush of emotions from her silent exchange with Gohan. The wedding was over, Sharpener and Erasa were happily married. 

* * *

After mingling with the guests, everyone proceeded to the reception hall where supper/dinner would be held. Gohan did his duties as best man and made a short introduction of the happily married couple before wishing them all to have a good feast. The all sat down at the long table at the head of the reception hall, ensuring easy passageway for guests to come up and greet the married couple. Gohan and Videl found it very unsettling though to be out in the open and being in clear view of the dark second floor railing. Gohan would frequently sweep his eyes and ki up there every second or so to be safe. 

The food then came, dish after dish of delicious delicacies that watered everyone's mouths. The only demi-Saiyan there was drooling the hardest, though he mused that his mother's cooking would still always be the most mouth-watering. He ate in his usual manner, earning a warning glare from Videl three chairs down. They were seated as tradition goes, alternating between the genders. Gohan sat to Erasa's right, Videl to Sharpener's left, and the rest of the honored guests following in the pattern. 

Videl eyed the bits and pieces of Gohan's food fly onto Erasa'a pure white gown angrily; it made her even more annoyed that _she_ would be the one picking them out later. Damn her duties as Maid of Honor. Erasa herself didn't mind, giggling a few times at Gohan's table manners. Sharpener didn't mind much either; heck, he might not even mind if Gohan dumped the whole punch bowl on Erasa. Nothing would change, Erasa would still be his wife. The thought made Sharpener giddy; _his wife_! 

Soon the food were almost gone and Gohan took this as his cue. Standing up he cleared his throat before picking up his wine glass and a spoon then tapped the spoon lightly against the glass rim. The chime of the glass broke through the room's chatter and one by one the discussions were put to a halt as all eyes pivoted to the attractive Best Man at the main table. Gohan fidgeted a bit under the scrutiny; similar to Videl, he didn't like large crowds since he became a bounty hunter. Before that though.... 

"Thank you for your attention," Gohan started, his voice clear and firm. Videl noticed some of the young ladies giggling and swooning at the sound of his voice. Pitiful creatures. My, my, is that jealously I hear? Shut up. "As you all know, we are gathered here for the-oh wait, the priest already took that line, didn't he?" His audience chuckled earnestly at his humor. Videl found it lame and just gave a out a dry laugh. How could he manage to sound so much like a dork? 

"Anyway, I've known Sharpener for years now, since we were what? Twelve? Thirteen? And let me say he couldn't have chosen a better bride. You see, he used to date girls like-" 

A flash of black metal. A slight disturbance of ki. 

On the balcony. One. 

"-THAT!!!" Gohan loudly pointed to his right, not looking where his finger was aimed at. The audience all snapped their heads to follow the direction of his right hand as Gohan took the split second opening to grab his fork with his left and fling it forcefully at the hunter. It embedded smoothly, almost fully buried, in the hunter's forehead. He went down with a silent thump while Gohan quickly scanned the room again for more hunters. Nope, just this one. 

"Um.... Gohan?" 

Gohan suddenly remembered where he was and turned to the young woman sitting beside him with wide eyes. Wide eyes? "Yes, Erasa?" 

"Are you telling me.... that my husband use to date...?" Erasa trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. 

Gohan stared at her dumfounded before realizing his hand was still raised. Following the path of his finger, he found himself almost reeling back from disgust. He had been pointing at the ugliest, scrawniest, most wrinkled man he ever seen. Even Muten Roshi could be considered GQ material compared to the... wrinkled... organism he was pointing at. Gohan mentally shuddered, he would have died happily not ever noticing the extremely aged carbon based life form. A quick glance to his left confirmed that Sharpener was on the verge of either blowing up at him or blowing up on himself--in chunks. 

"I'm kidding!!" Gohan loudly exclaimed, smiling broadly if not a bit sheepishly. The room answered in nervous laughter. "In all, I'm happy for you Sharpie, you gotten yourself the best woman you could ever spend the rest of your life with," Gohan raised his wine glass then turned to Erasa, "But you Erasa, you can do much better than blondie here," he cracked a lop-sided grin as everyone laughed. "Here's to you both; your happiness, your love, your faithfulness, and hopefully soon, your children. Cheers, Mr. and Mrs. Pensille!" The room lifted their glass to congratulate the couple and sipped the wine. After the applause, Gohan sat down, eager to get the night done with so he could get rid of the body. 

A slight ki jump to his right. Gohan leaned back to meet with Videl's eyes. She nodded towards the balcony, questioning him silently. Gohan nodded in response and held up a finger. She bit her lip slightly before nodding once more. They both turned back to the party as Sharpener stood up and made a short speech. Erasa didn't follow up as with Videl since they didn't really have much to say. Well, in Videl's case she didn't want to be more in the open then she already was. 

After the speeches was the opening dance by Sharpener and Erasa. They dance beautifully of course, like how newlyweds always do. Shortly after, Erasa danced with Sharpener's father as Sharpener danced with his mother, knowing that Erasa had no close relatives left. The were joined in after with Gohan, Videl, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. Gohan and Videl stood out most after the newlyweds with their more elaborate clothes and graceful moves. Or maybe it was simply because they made a damn fine couple. One can actually _see_ the tension between them, the vibrations. 

However, the tension wasn't caused by any emotion that resembled attraction. Videl was finding herself flustered in his arms and nervous at the same time, keeping her eyes darting around the room as they spun. Gohan was tense, also keeping an eye on their surroundings. He, of course, couldn't deny he was enjoying the feel of her in his arms. They were later joined in after by the other guests. 

Next was the cake cutting. Erasa even managed to smear the small piece of cake all over Sharpener's face when he got in to eat it off her hand. The multiple flashes ensured the moment to be cherished by all. Sharpener returned the gesture naturally, earning a pout from Erasa and a groan from Videl. Anything to do with keeping the bride looking top notch was her job. She would be cleaning up the mess again. 

There was a bit more dancing before the final events were to take place. Yes, it was time for the dreaded bouquet toss. All the single woman were ushered into the middle of the room while Videl stood idly by, not really interested in joining. 

"Videl," Erasa whispered, "I knew it! You're with Gohan aren't you??" 

Videl blanched, "No, I'm not! Really Erasa, I'll explain everything later but you must believe me when I say me and Gohan were never 'together'." 

"B-but this mor-" 

"I'm explain everything later, Erasa! I'm still single!" 

".... Then get out there!" Erasa deftly pushed Videl onto the open floor. After standing there embarrassed at being singled out, Videl stalked over to the back of the eager women. She would let those other women scramble for the bouquet themselves; getting the bouquet meant nothing to someone who most likely would not have a happy future. Erasa frowned at her best friend, she had every intention to make it so that Videl got the bouquet, but now her raven haired friend was making it difficult. Oh well. Strategy B. 

"Ready....." Erasa started, pulling her hand back with the bouquet firmly in her grasp. She prayed this would work or she might end up with a lawsuit. The woman squealed and pushed at each other, already jumping in anticipation. Videl crossed her arms and turned her back on them, huffing softly. "LOOK OUT!!" Erasa screamed at the top of her lungs as she flung the bouquet with all her strength in a straight line for Videl. The sudden scream and the surprising speed in which the bouquet traveled shocked the single women into reflexively diving out of the way. 

"Hm?" Videl heard Erasa's scream and immediately became alert, her ki rising to heighten her sensitivity to her surroundings. Something large was coming her way. Her hand shot out even before she completed her turn, stopping whatever the object was from hitting her behind the head. Blinking in confusion, she found her hands full with lace and flowers. A bouquet. It took a moment for her to get that processed. 

"Congrats, Del!!" Erasa called out, "You caught the bouquet!!!" 

"I-what???" Videl stuttered as the crowd clapped. The other single women mumbled unhappily and returned to disperse in the crowd. The crowd was still applauding when Videl numbly made her way back to Erasa's side, her hands firmly clamped around the bouquet. 

"You know I won't get married...." Videl quietly mumbled to the small group. "You should have gave those other women a chance..." 

"Don't get your hopes up," Sharpener winked as Erasa nodded enthusiastically. "We all know who's gonna get the garter." 

Videl shot her head up as Sharpener called out for the single men. Sure enough, Gohan strolled down to the group of men, clearly not enjoying the silly tradition but complying none the less. He stood a bit in the middle with his arm crossed, looking quite bored yet alert at the same time. Gohan did not like being too far away from Videl at the moment since she was currently standing still and in clear view of everyone. He trailed his eyes up to meet her curious gaze before alternating his eyes between the bouquet in her hands and her face. She raised an eyebrow and he answered with a smirk. Oh, she knew that smirk anywhere. 

Videl would have slapped her forehead if it wasn't for the fact she would look ridiculous in front of the guests. 

Sharpener and Erasa made a show of taking off the garter, eliciting whistles and wolf howls as he slid the blue garter slowly from Erasa's thigh. Soon, he held the blue garment in his hands as he readied the throw. Making eye contact with Gohan, Sharpener grinned deviously. 

"Go get it!!" He yelled as he tossed the garter high up in the air. Really high. Before it could fall into reach of any normal human, Gohan effortlessly jumped up and caught it in his fist--10 feet in the air. The crowd gaped openly at the feat before exploding into applause and cheers. Gohan smugly returned to the front, never breaking eye contact with Videl till he was standing beside her. She rolled her eyes at him, conscious that she'd been doing that quite frequently lately, before giving him a small smile he barely caught before she turned her head to face Erasa. 

"Now, let's have the lucky couple pose together!" Sharpener guided Gohan and Videl to a chair in the middle. Gohan sat down with Videl sitting in his lap, half leaning on him. 

"I never imagined this would happen to us... " She confessed quietly as the photographers got ready. Gohan smiled slightly at her and moved around a bit according to the photographer's orders. 

"There's a first time for everything...." he whispered back as he straightened up his tuxedo. Videl straightened out her hair and dress before absently smoothing down Gohan's spiky locks. At least she tried. She scowled at his head and he chuckled, guiding her to face the camera. 

"There's also a last...." was her reply before they both smiled up at the cameras fighting the urge to squint through the flashes. 

Maybe it was the sound of lead slicing through air. Or maybe it was the slight smell of gunpowder. Whatever it was, Gohan knew it was headed for Videl. Sliding his hand from around her shoulders to the small of her back, her dipped her low, twisting himself slightly to cover her fully. It was enough, he knew, as his right shoulder gave out a sharp stab of pain where her head was. She was safe, for the time being. Shielding her was enough. No one would notice it, they would just think he was playing around. He was so close though, too close to her. Even the pain didn't phase him enough to block the thought out. Then his mind came up with the brilliant excuse that he was just making it look good to the onlookers. So close, she was so close. He covered the last few centimeters. 

She was smiling up at the cameras one second and the next she was being swept back, almost tipping over Gohan's leg. She felt the urgency in his movements and was even able to _see_ the silent bullet coming for her. She was only able to catch a glimpse before Gohan's large frame blocked her view. Videl felt the bullet give out a slight vibration as it buried itself in his shoulder (what kind of bullet is that to be able to pierce his skin?) and was about to reach out and ask him if he was okay before she felt him slightly tip up her chin with his face and lock his lips onto hers. 

"Aaaawww," the crowd collectively sighed before whistling loudly as the camera flashed even more intensely. Erasa and Sharpener bore amused looks, just waiting till they could finally demand to know if the two were together or not. How can they both _still_ be denying it?! Frankly, it was getting old and repetitive. 

The moment their lips touched, Gohan felt nothing else but the sensation of _her_. Her lips were soft, inviting, her smell familiar to him. He knew he was getting himself into trouble with his stunt; she was like a drug, addiction started at the first taste. Videl was obviously not expecting the kiss as her jaw dropped, enabling him to eagerly deepen the kiss. Oh, Dende, she tasted so sweet. 

Videl's mind was sent careening off course before slamming back into place. She never, ever, felt anything like kissing Gohan. It was simply--incredible. His cologne and masculine scent filled her lungs, making her head spin. The heat from his body sent sparks to the end of her nerves, making her body temperature increase with every little friction. His lips-Dende, his lips-she couldn't even think beyond the sensation. Apparently in her shock, her teeth parted, giving Gohan access. His tongue pushed in, hungrily deepening the kiss, forcing her to give in to his demand. Videl had no idea when she started kissing back, locking her arms behind his neck to push her body closer to his, bringing his head down more to her advantage as she returned his kiss with equal ferocity. 

"Ahem." 

The two broke apart in the blink of an eye, panting heavily with similar embarrassed looks on their faces. "I see, you enjoyed yourselves a bit too much, eh? Are you sure you both aren't together?" Sharpener teased, Erasa at his side giggling loudly. The crowd laughed good-naturedly as Gohan and Videl quickly got up and denied the accusation--again. The two married blondes rolled their eyes in unison, tired of hearing the same excuse. The crowd then dispersed, the last half hour remaining was to be spent however they wanted, either dancing, eating or just chatting with one another. Gohan and Videl found the opportunity to slip out, planning how to get rid of the body and to inspect Gohan's wound. 

In the solitude of the halls, Videl fingered the small hole above Gohan's right shoulder blade. The bleeding was minimal and she could actually see the bullet lodged about a centimeter in his shoulder. His black tuxedo covered it up well, one could hardly notice the slight rip in the dark material. But then, Videl wasn't one to leave it just like that; the bullet was meant for her and it was discomforting to know Gohan carried it around in his flesh rather than hers. 

"Come on, let's get that cleaned up. We can deal with the hunter back in the room later," she then pulled him to the changing rooms where the spare tuxedos were. Checking to see the if the room was empty, they entered and locked the door behind them. Videl went over to the closet and pulled down the first aid kit from the top shelf as Gohan took off his coat, vest, tie and shirt. Videl motioned him to sit in front of the dresser as she took out a roll of bandages a some disinfectant. 

"How is it?" Gohan asked, watching her clean off a pair of tweezers with alcohol. 

"Not bad considering it's buried in about centimeter. Knowing you, it'll heal in no time." Satisfied that she disinfected the tweezers, Videl went in and picked the bronze colored bullet out. It was unusually small and pointed for the average bullet and she guessed it was custom made by the minuscule markings on its side. Examining it for a few more seconds she promptly dropped the semi-flattened bullet into Gohan's palm. "Recognize it?" 

Gohan eyed the markings carefully. He didn't recognize it at all but was curious that such a small bullet could hold such power to be able to pierce his skin. "Nope, custom made but I never seen it before. The markings are generic symbols that bounty hunters have used for centuries, a good luck charm of sorts-ow!" He glanced up to slightly glare at Videl from the mirror. 

"Sorry," she mumbled before pouring the disinfectant directly into the wound once again like she did previously, ignoring his protests. It was more of a distraction for herself than getting back at him. Her heart was still racing from the kiss and now with him topless it was definitely not helping her condition. She glued her eye to the bloody hole, concentrating on the mess aside from his tanned, smooth, slightly sweaty skin that covered the rock hard muscles that she could see and feel under her fing--she stiffly poured excess amount of the disinfectant into the small hole, washing it out while ignoring Gohan's sudden yelp. 

"What are you doing, Videl?! That stings! Stop pouring it all in!!" Gohan demanded, flinching every second or so. He rather get blasted then facing the sting of a disinfectant. 

"Stop complaining, I'm almost done," answered Videl as she wiped off the blood and disinfect then dabbing the small wound with an antibiotic solution before putting a gauze over it. Unrolling the cream colored elastic bandage she steeled her mind to the task at hand, vowing not to get side-tracked at what she was about to do. "Raise your arms a bit," Videl commanded as she held one end of the bandage above his wound and began to wrap the bandage around it, going under his arms to crossover his shoulder and chest. His very sculpted chest. Videl splashed herself with cold water mentally before concentrating once again. 

Videl stood behind him, keeping her eyes on her work not noticing Gohan's heated gaze from the mirror. His frame was much larger than hers so she had to get in close and spread her arms to get the bandage across his chest, nearly pressing up against his back. She didn't know the slight brush of her fingers along his chest and shoulders was enough send shivers into his very core, immediately causing his body to react. Her hot breath at the back of his neck made his hair stand on end; if he still had his tail he was certain the fur would rise up as well. Then her body heat, so close yet not touching, just out of reach, practically teasing him, taunting him to twist around and claim it. Gohan fisted his hands in his black slacks, commanding his body to calm down. 

Videl noticed the muscles tense up beneath her and turned a questioning gaze to his reflection, "Gohan are you alright? It's not too tight is it?" 

"I certainly hope not," he grunted under his breath, his eyes had clamped shut when she pressed in closer to ask him. "I would like to fit you just fine...." 

"What was that?" She asked again, leaning in closer to catch what he said, unwittingly pressing her chest against his bare back. Her thin Maid of Honor dress did not hide her curves nor insulated her warmth and Gohan could clearly feel it all through his now highly sensitive skin. He bit down on his lip till the coppery taste of blood calmed him somewhat. 

"Yes, it's a little bit tight," he managed to say. She thankfully did not catch the half octave drop in his voice. 

"Oh, I see," she backed away to loosen the bandages as he took a deep shuddering breath. "There, you should get the bandages changed tomorrow morning if you haven't healed yet." Videl taped the end of the bandage securely before going back to the walk-in closet to pick out Gohan's (namely Clip's) spared tuxedo. Gohan stood and tested his shoulder; Videl was obviously experienced in wrapping up wounds as he found the bandage secure yet not restricting his movements at all. He walked over to the closet to find her rummaging through the various black tuxedos. Finally she pulled out a set identical to the one he was wearing earlier. 

"Here," she simply said as she handed him the shirt, coat, tie and vest. He took them from her as she turned her back on him to give him privacy. 

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Videl?" Gohan himself was startled to hear the question tumble out from his mouth and echo in the silent room. Videl was caught off guard, her mind trying to form an answer but failing. She could have said, 'No, why should I?' or 'Yes, since you've been trying to kill be for so long and now you're coming on to me like no tomorrow' but no, her mouth just had to open and act independently aside from her brain. 

"Elaborate." 

Gohan stuffed the end of his shirt into his pants and reached for the white vest, "Do I..." he buttoned up the vest and started on the white bow tie, "... make you physically stimulated?" Leave it to Gohan to make it sound as technical as possible. 

"Are you expecting an honest answer?" Videl really tried to close her mouth but just couldn't seem to manage it. Dammit, Gohan, stop talking about such delicate matters! And in such a low, husky voice.... 

"I think you know that I know when you're being honest," Gohan smugly replied, shrugging on the black tuxedo jacket. He turned around and waited patiently for her to do so. She did a moment after, consciously avoiding eye contact as she inspected his suit. 

"Your tie is crooked," she informed. Gohan reached up and tried to straighten it out but fumbled. Videl sighed and stepped up to him, reaching out to straighten the tie for him, still pointedly avoiding eye contact. Gohan smirked. 

"You haven't answered my question," he whispered, watching her from up close as she attempted to correct the crooked tie but kept on having the silk material slip from her fingers. She seemed to ignore him for a moment before answering in a calm voice. 

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? You're an attractive man, even I'll admit that." Did she actually say that out loud? Her hands slipped once again. 

Gohan remained silent a moment before simply stating the obvious, "The tie is still crooked." 

Videl's hands dropped back to her sides before she took a deep breath and tried it again. This time she managed to get a good grip and tug it into place. "There, it's straight now." She should have stepped back but for a reason she remained rooted in place. What was she waiting for? Gathering her courage, she looked up to find Gohan watching her with his eyes darker than she ever seen. "You said I broke the balance..." she whispered, the words seemingly coming from nowhere, "Is that good.... or bad?" 

"Depends on how you see it," he answered her. 

"How do you see it, Gohan?" 

"I can't see anything. I can't see anything at all." 

"Stop talking in riddles, you're always talking in riddles." 

"It's because you can't handle the direct truth yet." 

Videl finally stepped back and snarled, a part of her glad to be in familiar territory. This was how it should be, how it used to be; her snarling at him. "How the hell do you know that if you never tell me?! What are you hiding from me, Gohan? I can't help but feel there's something huge you're not telling me, something that would explain _everything_! Is there some conspiracy going on? Am I a pawn in some game I'm not aware of?" Videl ranted, her voice growing louder with every question. 

Gohan stood there, his expression never changing. He seemed aloof but his eyes showed that he was listening; yet he made no sign of answering. Videl glared at him before in a spontaneous rush of rage she pulled back her palm and swung forward, "Answer me!!" 

The sharp smack of skin against skin startled Videl out from her fury. She hadn't expected him to receive her slap fully, tilting his head along with her hit to keep her from hurting herself. She kept her hand in its position, her blue eyes wide as she watched him slowly open his to meet her gaze. There. There he was again. The other Gohan, the good one. 

Then in a blink he was gone. 

"Satisfied?" Predator Gohan asked in a monotone voice. "Have you vented it all out yet?" 

Videl's lips trembled as she lowered her hand. It was a battle she would never win unless Gohan chose to relent. But dammit, she deserves to know! What is he hiding? Not to mention she was getting frustrated by his rather schizophrenic behavior..... damn. Damn it all. 

"We're expected back," was all the blue eyed young woman said before turning sharply and exiting the room. 

* * *

They made a short detour to silently pull the body from the dark balcony and clean up the blood. Gohan and Videl deposited the body outside in the deserted garden and then blasted every trace left. It was nothing short of a miracle that Videl's pure white gown remained unblemished by either blood or dirt. Returning to the reception room, they were once again bombarded by a frenzy of questions from their two married friends. 

"Aha! I knew it! You two snuck out for some 'quiet time', eh?" 

"Viiiiii-del! Don't you dare deny it this time! Are you two lovers or not??" 

"Where did ya go? A room? The hallway? The garden?" 

"Why don't you two just be honest?" 

"Should I be expecting to witness another wedding soon?" 

"_Shut up_." Both Gohan and Videl hissed vehemently, effectively shutting their friends up. 

"There is nothing between me and this bastard," Videl growled before stomping off into the crowd. Gohan growled a bit himself (at Videl's retreating back) before stalking off after her. Erasa and Sharpener blinked. 

"Videl!" Gohan whispered harshly as he roughly grabbed hold of her upper arm before she could run off. "What the hell do you think you're doing? There are still hunters around. Do you want to get killed?" 

Videl tried to discreetly wrench her arm free without causing a scene but couldn't budge his vise-like grip, "If death is what it takes to get away from _you_ then by all means, SHOOT ME!" She shouted the last part out, earning questioning gazes from the other guests. Gohan released her once the attention fell on them, giving Videl the opportunity to stomp off again. He nodded apologetically at the guests before hurrying after her. 

Apparently she made a quick U-turn and hurried to the sanctuary at Erasa's side. Videl didn't even look at him when he came up a few steps after her. 

"What's going on between you two?" Sharpener asked, raising a blond eyebrow. 

Gohan glared at Videl, "Maybe you could ask her once she stops acting like a spoiled princess." 

Videl whirled around, her eyes narrowed into slits, "What did you just say?" He said _a_ spoiled princess, not _the_ spoiled princess. He couldn't possibly... you're overreacting, Videl. 

"Oh _now_ you want to know," Gohan sneered. 

"What's going on?" chimed in Erasa, her pretty features twisted into a frown. 

"Nothing," Videl answered the blonde, still keeping her eyes narrowed at Gohan, "Nothing at all." Gohan bared his teeth at her slightly and she snarled back before turning to the married couple. "I think it's time for the party to end." 

Not before long, Sharpener and Erasa were sent off showered with rose petals as they made their way into the reserved north wing of the mansion where they will be 'resting' undisturbed till their honeymoon the next day. Most of the guests returned to their homes immediately, leaving in groups; others stayed for the night to leave in the morning the next day. Gohan and Videl reluctantly stayed behind to make sure everything would be cleaned up by tomorrow. Not once in those 3 hours did they utter a word to one another. 

When ten o' clock came around, Gohan had enough of her cold shoulder and cornered her before she could retreat to her room. 

"Videl, we need to talk." 

* * *

The Nembak-777 was his masterpiece. His baby. But most of the time--his weapon. It wasn't easy inventing such a powerful firearm yet have it seem so... harmless. By all means, it didn't look much like anything but a group of small pipes welded together. It wasn't even as large as the most smallest of guns, needing only to be strapped to one's wrist. But inside the seemingly crude exterior lies the complex mechanism and chemical equations that gives it its deadly potential. The bullets were solely designed for this one weapon; small, sleek bullets that can tear through dinosaur hide like tissue. 

Ah, bounty hunter Derringer was a happy man when the Nembak-777 does its job. But he was not happy at the moment. He had been in clear shot of the prey, General Videl. She was looking mighty beautiful he would say, after all, he was a man that appreciated the beauty of dangerous things. All he had to do was fire that one shot into her and wait till they transport her dead body out. He would be waiting then to collect the proof of her death (cutting off her head? Such a pretty thing she was, it would be a shame. No, cutting out her heart would be wiser) and then ultimately collecting the 4 million zenie reward. 

However, it didn't happen that way. The best man, the black haired man, shielded her from the bullet. Derringer had been taken aback when the man took in the bullet without so much of a flinch and continued acting as if it never happened. Curious indeed, he was no ordinary man. The fact that the bronze bullet didn't continue to tear through his shoulder and then continue through the general was proof enough he was also a dangerous man. 

A hired body guard? Most likely. Hired by whom? The groom or the general? It didn't matter, the dangerous one was not his target. No. Derringer was after the beautiful one. Sleek, graceful, small, yet held so much potential for destruction. Like his Nembak-777. He would enjoy stroking her dead body like he would do his precious firearm. He had shuddered at the thought of touching her smooth and cold skin. 

Now here he was behind a large tree in the deserted garden, waiting till the beautiful one goes back to her room. It wasn't a minute later that luck seemed to shine upon him as the glass doors from the ballroom were thrown open and his target herself stomped out in a blur of white. Derringer immediately readied his weapon, absently stroking it. 

She seemed angry; her features contorted into a look of distaste. Had she been in an argument? Possibly. She continued her rough stride to the middle of the garden, in clear view of Derringer from his spot. In a single leap, he perched himself on top of a sturdy branch, the rustling of his movements covered by the strong night winds. He now has a even better view of her, watching as she sat down heavily on the rim of the Victorian fountain. 

Beautiful. She was simply beautiful. The moonlight and light reflected from the waters cast a ethereal glow on her. She was just sitting there, staring off into space. 

It was the perfect shot if Derringer ever believed such a thing. 

He raised his right hand, flicking out the mini scope as he zoomed in on her beautiful head. No, not head. It would mar her beauty, he reminded himself; he was even a bit relieved now that his head shot earlier was canceled by that body guard. Heart, he would go after her heart. 

In the cross-hairs he could see her graceful features as she stared at the fountain, moving it down he rested the target above her heart. He licked his lips as his excitement grew. He would always get aroused whenever he got himself such a clean shot with such a beautiful one. It was erotic how intimate he was with the prey. Her life was in his hands, yet she did not know. Power, the rush of power. Intoxicating. 

His finger tightened on the small trigger, ready to squeeze. A little voice still reminded him, even through the years of experience, to squeeze not pull. Taking a deep breath and holding it, Derringer squeezed the trigger. 

At least he meant to. Before he could pull it back more than half way, the general had looked up directly into the scope--at him. Her features were calm, a bit triumphant even, the slightest hint of a smirk gracing her full lips. Derringer would have quickly pulled the trigger then but found it impossible since his hand wasn't present to execute the act. He couldn't even muster the strength to scream as he stared at the bloody stump. 

"So this is the gun that could make me bleed." 

The hunter looked up to see the best man--the dangerous one--leaning casually on the tree trunk. In his hand was Derringer's Nembak-777, along with the rest of his hand and wrist. Both of the objects were soon gone after in a burst of flames when the black haired man simply closed his fist tightly. Derringer could only register the destruction of his precious gun before he himself followed it out of existence. 

* * *

"How many more are there?" Videl asked as soon as Gohan landed beside the fountain. It was his idea to lure the hunter out with her as the bait. She hadn't expected the results this quickly. 

"Who knows? It doesn't matter, you'll be leaving tomorrow," he answered her, taking a seat on the rim next to her. She glared at him, still not over with their argument earlier. Wordlessly, she stood up and headed back to her room, obvious to him trailing behind her. 

"Videl." 

She ignored him, steadfastly strutting forward to turn into the west wing where her room was. 

"Videl." 

Why can't he take a hint? She was _ignoring_ him. It would ruin the point if she answered. 

"Videl, stop it." 

Almost there, she could see her door and that small golden handle. All she had to do now was reach out and- 

"DAMMIT, VIDEL!!" 

-get slammed against the wall. 

He was holding her by the throat; not suffocating her but merely holding her in place as he glowered at her. He was angry, evident with the way his brows dipped down and how his lips curved into a hard frown. The fury in his dark orbs stood out like a warning sign and she knew then just how much she had pushed her luck. She had forgotten how easy it was for him to hurt her. How easy it was for him to snap her neck. 

"Why are you acting like this?" Gohan asked in a low voice that promised pain if not answered. Give the young woman credit though as she was still able to hold her head high and return the furious gaze. 

"You're not telling _me_ anything..." she spat out, "Why should I tell _you_ anything?" 

His grip shifted to fist the hair at the nape of her neck. Roughly pulling her up right into his face he growled at her, "You _will_ answer me, Videl." 

She flinched as he tightened his grip before raising her voice at him, "Why should I answer to you? You do not own me. I do not belong to you. I'm not some possession of yours, Gohan!!" 

He gave out a deep, cold laugh before a feral grin made its way to his face, "Oh, you know nothing. Nothing at all.... little princess." 

Her eyes widened in shock before his lips came crashing down upon hers. His hand kept her head in place as his kissed her in such a intense manner that she could hardly gather the _intention_ to struggle. A deep rumbling in his chest vibrated through her as he forced his way in, nearly choking her as he tasted her deeply. It was so deep, so _bruising _that she was sure he was practically branding her soul. Yes, he was branding her wasn't he? It was clear no other man would ever kiss her in such a primal manner that it bordered on becoming violent. 

Her back was pressed up against the wall and she dimly realized her feet were off the ground as he pushed up against her. She didn't kiss back, couldn't even if she wanted to. He left no room for her as he dominated completely, forcing her to only whimper and moan, even if she didn't want to. She fought, she really did try, but it was all going too fast, too overwhelming, too---he released her. 

She slumped ungracefully to the floor; her lips swollen and cheeks aflame, panting heavily. Her blue eyes had darkened into an almost violet color as her pupils dilated from the rush of heat. Gohan himself was panting heavily, fighting against the very intense urge to take her right there in more ways than one. Calming himself down, he watched with a satisfied male grin as Videl sat there dazed from the kiss. Speaking of the kiss, what in Dende's name possessed him to do that? 

Damn it. He was right, she was like a drug. 

"I don't know how many times I've repeated this... yet you still deny it..." he whispered down at her, his voice heavy with lust. "You are _mine. _Everything, your life, your body. It all belongs to _me_." He crouched down to look her in the eye, "Your heart also belongs me. Don't think I don't know it." 

And tomorrow, her soul would belong to him as well. 

She couldn't really say or do anything as he kissed her once again. The kiss was more of closing statement; to punctuate his words. She sat through it all till he disappeared back into his room and remained in her position till much later. Through it all, through all that he said and done, only one thought stood out the most. 

Gohan knew she was the princess. 

* * *

Ann's notes : Hah! Dang it, I'm hopeless at romance scenes. It was practically _agonizing_ for me to write out the 'love' scenes and stuff -__-;; Well, still I hope it's not too shabby or lame or unbearable.... Anyway, the plot thickens! Thanks a million to my faithful reviewer/readers, you know who you are ^^ Btw, 'nembak' is the Indonesian word for 'shoot'. Ugh.... I can't wait to get this 'Wedding' saga over... one... more... chapter...... 

Tim's notes : Romance isn't your worst ability but definitely not your best, I like how Gohan has a "slight" personality disorder make's it more plausible for him to be nice and kind underneath it all, and what is it with Gohan being a good kisser??? In almost every story with any depth that has romance about these two (Gh/V) he's a good kisser, is this some kind of conspiracy???? (if it is I want in :0) And I worry if Chi-Chi or Bulma should ever get a "nembak" 888 (which logically would pierce Saiyan skin) what would happen to the "resident" prince of "all" Saiyans and his Captain of *scuffleing noises heard in background* hehe almost gave up the cat :D You'll see what I mean soon enough that said I intend to make Vegeta into a rather kind guy in TLWK (Dodges various produce and fruit items thrown at him) so far as his family is concerned but in "normal" company he's the same old lovable royal pain in the butt we all know (and some love) and one more chapter of the wedding??? Sheesh stop drawing it out PLEASE I'd like to get on with our plot such as it is (I'm being sarcastic about our plot but really one more chapter of the wedding?? what's next the honeymoon?)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Begining of the End

Again, the usual apologies are inserted here. I was caught up with my finals. And I also know for a fact most of you are squirming for a Veritas update more than P&P. Well, to those that haven't known yet, I uploaded a **Veritas chapter 6 teaser** (I never got so many 'evil' remarks for a single chapter before). Those that knew immediately were on my newly formed **mailing list** (go check my profile for details). Anyway, how many pun names can you spot in this chapter? I confess it had gotten out of hand lately... but I just can't help but feel pun names give it a more DBZ-ish quality. Don't you think? 

Finally, this is the last chapter of the 'Wedding Saga'. And also the opening chapter to what I like to call the 'Bonding Saga'. Personally, I do not believe the existence of a Saiyan bond in the actual series. Sorry, but it just isn't there. In the manga or anime. Which is probably why I'm only using it for A/Us like P&P. In Veritas or Da Capo or any other 'normal' DBZ universe setting, I would leave it out. 

Speaking of DBZ, have any of you just watched "Celebrations with Majin Buu" on CN? Whoa, talk about major cuts. They cut out like 10-15 minutes! Censoring the hilarious naked Gotenks vs naked SSJ Goku too! Well, not surprisingly, I mean, naked Saiyans on TV? I wouldn't mind (man, I wouldn't mind, especially if it's *GOHAN*), but the parents would. And gaaaahhhh, who the hell did they hire to do Videl's adult voice?! Videl certainly did NOT turn British all of a sudden. ::shakes an angry fist at FUNimation:: DEATH TO ALL DUBS~! 

Major sap and romantic crap galore in this chapter! ::Munches on some Thai and Mexican food with Tim::: 

Disclaimer :You think that Ann own's DBZ???? YEA RIGHT!!! Everyone knows that I, supreme Ruler of the COMOS (also known as TheWraith), own DBZ. *voices in background* "Hey you, it's time for your medicine!" Never!!!!! You Cell clones will never take me alive (is hit by a strait jacket fired from his OWN patened Strait Jacket gun)! "I swear these DBZ writers are all a bunch of wackos." *second voice* "Well, that is the largest minority here you know." *first voice* "Ohh yea forgot that."   


  


* * *

Chapter 12 : Countdown Day 1   
Beginning of the End 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He knows. 

How could he know? 

How long has he known? 

The questions ricocheted around in her mind, calling up a massive headache. Videl eventually got up from the cold tiled floor, dusting off her white dress. She would think about it later; now, she just wanted to get clean. 

With a tired sigh, Videl entered her room--then immediately turned around and exited it again. She stood in the hallway, her back to the door, calmly extending her senses to sweep the interior. Yep, there was someone in there alright. It was definitely a hunter. The hunter apparently was surprised by her sudden entrance and let his ki jump. Speaking of ki, the hunter was not one who could manipulate it; evident by how uncontrolled his readings were now. 

Homing in on the ki, Videl found it laying low under her bed. Keeping the information in mind Videl swiftly re-entered the room, pretending she didn't notice anything. She went up to her walk-in closet and rummaged around for some clothes and a towel. 

"Ah, I'm _so_ going to take a shower..." she muttered, careful to raise her voice enough so the hunter could hear. Smoothly walking into the bathroom, Videl turned on the tap and closed the shower curtains. She stood by until she sensed the ki moving then quickly positioned herself at the dark corner beside the bathroom door. Sure enough, the door creaked open as the hunter tip-toed in, hoping to catch her off-guard. 

Surprisingly, the hunter was a young female, younger than herself. Dark brown hair and bright green eyes, the young hunter crept nervously in, a long dagger in her hands. Videl felt a pang of pity for the girl, so young yet already killing for a living. And so inexperienced too. The young girl kept her eyes on the steaming shower, not bothering to look at her surroundings. 

"Hello there, young one." 

The girl gasped loudly and spun around, her dagger raised in defense. The color in her face visibly drained away upon seeing Videl leaning nonchalantly against the wall with her arms crossed. 

"You do realize how out classed you are, right?" Videl slowly drawled, keeping her face blank yet serious. The young hunter flinched back slightly before in a determined cry shot forward with her dagger raised. Videl immediately noted how the girl wasn't aiming for any critical spots, simply slicing her dagger in small arcs. Ah, that meant the dagger was most likely coated with poison. No wonder the girl seemed confident to take on such a high class hunted like herself. 

Little did the hunter know, her chances of drawing blood from Videl was practically zero. 

Videl lazily kept _just_ out of strike range, not bothering to waste any energy with additional movements. This irritated the young hunter immensely. "So," Videl started conversationally, still dodging the blade, "What's your name?" 

"H-huh??" The young hunter was so surprised by Videl's question that she ceased her attack and fell back in to a defensive stance. "What?" She asked back, eyeing Videl warily as if the older woman was a known vector for deadly diseases. 

"I asked you what your name is. You do have a name, right?" Videl put her hands on her hips in a relaxed manner, slightly smirking at the girl's utterly confused expression. For what seemed to be an eternity, the only sounds heard in the room was the running of water. 

"Penny," The girl slowly said, her eyes still warily regarding Videl, "My name is Penny." 

"Well, Penny! Why are you here?" 

Penny's wary stare turned into a full-blown perplexed gape complete with jaw hanging. "Wh-wh-....???" She meant to ask 'What the hell does it look like?!' but failed to get beyond the first word. She had heard rumors on how impossible it was to hunt General Videl. The General was said to be the most powerful prey and not only was she alone hard to get; the infamous Predator had claimed her as his. Getting to her meant getting through _him_ first. 

However, being the teenager that she was, she had scoffed at the idea of an untouchable prey. She had no real problems in hunting so far. She was young and had brains with the skills to match, thank you very much. How hard could getting to a female prey not much older than herself be? Those _other_ hunters were all males and Penny gathered that General Videl just charmed her way free. 

After all, the tales on how General Videl slaughtered groups of hunter must be just exaggerated rumors, right? Right? No prey was _that_ strong. Certainly not even a general of the Satan army. 

Penny wasn't so sure now. 

Even she could see how effortlessly the general dodged her attacks. Penny had came up with the plan to get the general while she had her guard down. Armed with a highly toxic blade, she just needed to _nick_ the general and wait till the poison took effect. That option was starting to fall far, far, _far_ away. How had the general found out she was in the room?? She considered herself the _best_ in stalking. With her small frame and silent movements.... how how how?! 

And now. The general was making small talk with her. 

Penny's head hurt. 

"Well?" Videl prompted, trying her best not to laugh at the girl's priceless expression. It was fun playing with young hunters. They get confused so easily. 

Penny snapped out of her stupor and shouted in anger. "I'm obviously HUNTING _YOU_!!!" 

"Really?" Videl grinned. The girl appeared about to explode. Or implode. Couldn't really tell by the shade of red alone. 

"YES!!!!" 

"How many other hunters are there?" 

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" 

"Oh I see. How long have you been under my bed?" 

"Since two thi--hey, HEY!!!" Pissed that she got tricked into answering Videl's questions, Penny immediately sprang forward to attack. Like before, it turned out as a waste of energy. Not before long, Penny slumped to the tiled floor, panting heavily. Videl crouched in front of the heaving teen, not the least bit winded. 

"How did you know I'm here?" Penny didn't answer and Videl huffed lightly. "Look, just answer, okay? It not like there's anyone else here. And I'm not in the mood to fight anyway." 

"I was in the city... heard rumors," Penny grumbled, too tired to argue. The young hunter was starting to realize why General Videl had a four million bounty on her head. She _really_ was that untouchable. Her pounding heart and burning lungs was proof. 

"Say, Penny. Why did you become a hunter?" Videl didn't know why she asked that question. Maybe it's because she could imagine the pretty girl becoming much, much more. Her thoughts wandered to Gohan. Why did _he_ become a hunter? He had intelligence and power beyond his age. Why did he turn out as a bounty hunter? 

"Why should I answer you?!" Penny snapped her head up to glare at Videl. Blue met green and yet they did not clash. Videl's gaze held no hostility whatsoever and this surprised Penny. She was trying to kill the general! Was she really that weak compared to the general that she was considered not a threat?! It was a terrible insult to her pride but Penny knew when she had lost. And she would have definitely lost more than her pride if the general was serious. 

"I just..." Videl's eyes softened and she looked away, almost sad. "I just thought you could be much more than a hunter." 

Penny audibly gasped. Videl looked back to see the young girl's eyes widen almost comically. "Y-you.... you're playing with me aren't you?!" 

"What? Why would I?" Videl responded, clearly confused. 

"B-But.... why do you care anyway?!" 

"I just want to know... why. Why do you chose this path?" 

Penny could swear she lost her mind the moment she started to reply to the general's questions. She wasn't supposed to have a conversation with prey. It just wasn't written in _any_ hunter manual. 

"I guess... because there's nothing else available. I'm sure not going to be a prostitute." 

One can find out a multitude of things from words one chooses to speak with. To Videl, the simple matter of saying 'prostitute' rather than 'whore' was a clear clue that the girl had a good head upon her shoulders. And her words were clear and well articulated; signs of having an education. However, Videl inwardly debated if becoming a bounty hunter was more morally correct. Being a prostitute meant selling one's virtue. But at least it didn't meant taking another's life. 

"Family?" 

The young hunter eyed Videl, as if weighing her options to tell the truth or not. Eventually the girl sighed and slumped her shoulders. When was the last time she shared her problem with anyone else? She sure wouldn't miss the opportunity sharing with someone female close to her age. No matter what the situation was. "I have a few brothers and sisters. Our parents died when our house burned down. We got separated. I don't even know if any of them are alive..." 

"My condolences....." Videl whispered softly. The mere thought of 'parents' and 'burn' in the same sentence unnerved her. "I traveled alot and met many people. What were your siblings names? I might have heard of them." 

"I have two brothers, Quarter and Nickel. And two sisters, Dime and Cent. Cent is the oldest of us all. I'm the youngest." Penny honestly did not know why she was being so open. Was she really that desperate for comfort? 

"Cent? As in Cent Do Llars?" Videl watched as Penny's face lit up with hope, making her look younger than before. Ah, ha! Bingo. 

"Have you heard of her?!" 

Videl smiled and the young hunter tensed in anticipation. "Better yet, I can take you to her now." 

"REALLY?! She's here?!" Penny couldn't believe her ears _or_ eyes. The strongest prey in history helping her find her sister?! And her sister was here?! It really was too much. "Thank you!! I could never repay you!!" And with that she flung her arms around the older woman. 

Videl laughed, "Hey, we girls need to look out for each other, ri-" she broke off as her vision suddenly started to tilt. 

"Miss Videl?" Penny whispered in confusion as she let go. Videl started to sweat and heave, feeling like she was--oh no. Penny stared, mortified, as the blade in her right hand came up tainted with a drop of blood. She had inadvertently cut the general slightly on the back when they embraced. The general. A young woman who was nice enough to care when no one else did. 

Videl slumped forward, her heart starting to beat erratically. "An...an... anti...dote..." she forced out. Penny was in tears, shaking her. 

"I'm sorry!! I'm not carrying the antidote! Oh, I'm so sorry!! Forgive me! I-I-I didn't mean too!" Penny never found the need to carry the antidote. Herself, like many other hunters, drink a variety of potions that would combat most hunter poisons. 

"Get... Go.... han.... two... two doors down..... get him... now..." Videl could feel the burn starting from her back to spread to her lungs. Penny immediately set her down and sprinted out. It probably was too late already--Videl's vision was blurring rapidly. Was this how she was going to die? By an accidental slice from a amateur hunter? On her best friend's wedding day? Videl would have laughed if it wasn't so painful trying to breathe. 

Taking in air took immense effort by now, like trying to breathe with a pillow over your mouth. Suddenly she found herself sitting upright. Closing her eyes and just using her senses, she identified the person with her. Well, dying in his arms was the final insult. She even managed to force out a hacking burst of laughter. 

"I... thought.... I would be.... free of you..... before I.... die.... bastard...." 

"Save your breath," Gohan commanded as he gently yet quickly flipped her over. "You can mouth off at me later." He took out his own dagger and promptly sliced two long cuts along her back near the puncture of Penny's blade. Penny gasped at Gohan's action, but she did nothing and just watched with worry. If anyone could save the general from a hunter's poison, it would be the Predator himself. 

Gohan then picked Videl up and jumped into the walk-in bath, immediately turning on the hot water. He sat down and held Videl in his arms as the bath filled up. He carefully monitored her ki and turned off the tap once the cuts on her back were fully submerged. The blood seeped steadily through, tainting the hot water red. 

"Um... can I ask... what are you doing?" Penny timidly stepped forward, concerned yet curious at the same time. Gohan gave her a calculating look. 

"Young hunter. I presume it was your blade with the Cunra poison?" 

Penny's head lowered in guilt. "Yes... I... it was an accident." 

Gohan surprisingly gave her a warm grin. "I hardly count a hunter poisoning a hunted as an accident. I won't ask for details either. Come here, you'll learn something from this." Penny brightened up and scooted nearer to the bath tub, wondering what god blessed her to meet the most powerful hunter and hunted on the same day. 

"Cunra poison is very potent, yet slow to spread. You know this right?" 

The young hunter nodded. "That's why I was planning to just cut her skin then get away and wait till it does it's job." 

"Good strategy." Penny blushed at the compliment from her senior hunter. "Now, fortunately I do have the antidote. But since it wasn't administered immediately, it would do little to help. The poison needs to be drained out first with contaminated blood." Gohan thanked his mother for drilling him about being prepared at all times. He himself never drank any potions to combat poisons; his Saiyan blood did most of it for him. However, he would always carry around the antidotes--because Videl's blood can't. 

"Is that what you did? With the cuts?" 

"Yes, and with the hot water, it'll keep her wounds open and flowing. Look, she's already breathing better." 

"And I... feel.... better too...." Videl wheezed out, keeping her eyes closed. "Don't go... teaching... her.... bad things.... Gohan...." 

"Miss Videl!" Penny cried in relief. "You're going to be alright, right? Right??" The last part was aimed at Gohan. 

"She'll be fine," Gohan turned his head down to regard Videl. "And I'm not teaching her bad things. It would save someone's life if she accidentally poisons herself or someone else." 

"What... ever.... just don't... soak me too long... blood loss... dizzy...." Gohan just grinned. 

"What's your name, young hunter?" 

"Penny, sir." 

"Gohan, please. Hand me that pouch, right there." 

Penny looked behind her to spot the black pouch Gohan had took in with him. She picked it up and handed it over to him. He kept Videl in his lap as he opened the pouch and picked out a purple vile. He double checked the label before attaching it to a syringe. 

"You know the antidote to Cunra, Penny?" 

"Umm... I forgot the name but I know it came from the roots of the Sonpoi tree..." 

"Yes, it does come from the Sonpoi tree of the species _Sonpoinous punameous_. It can be frequently found in virtually every forest on the planet. It is also the antidote for many other poisons. The one mixed for the Cunra poison is called Necidime serum. You can get it-" Gohan's 'lecture' was cut off by a shaking fist that gripped onto his shirt. 

"Stop... being a... nerd... and... _give me the damn antidote before I bleed to death_!!!" Amazingly, Videl managed to yell the last part out, evidence on how pissed off she was. Then, immediately after her outburst, Videl's eyes rolled back and she slumped down in a dead faint with Penny nearly crying out in worry. The blood loss and poison was too much to handle. 

"Ah, it took a while to get her knocked out," Gohan muttered as he stood up with Videl. "Necidime works best when the patient is sleeping. Knowing her, she won't listen to a word I say." He would have just knocked her unconscious with a chop or pinch a nerve but he didn't want to risk any more harm. And doing that would give her a heck of a headache when she woke up. Gohan was in no mood to listen to Videl in such a state. 

"That's why you stayed in there till the blood loss got to her?" Penny asked weakly. "How do you know she won't die if bled too long?" 

Gohan also wasn't in the mood to explain the functions of ki sensing so he just answered, "I know these things." He quickly shot the antidote to the side of Videl's neck, satisfied as the last drop of purple liquid flowed into her blood. Almost immediately, Gohan could sense her ki settling down into a state of deep sleep. "Penny, go into her closet and get the biggest towels you can find. And see if you can find her first aid kit or bandages in her bag." 

Penny wasn't comfortable with going through someone's property (let alone _General Videl's_) but an order from a famous hunter like Gohan was all the justification she needed. He was a _legend_ for crying out loud! Hunter like her _strive_ to be like him!! How in Kami's name would she _ever_ be able to deny an order from _him_?! The girl sprinted away as Gohan carried Videl out of the tub and quickly powered up. The ki burst got them considerably drier; though the blood stains would need some extra work. Videl's white gown was partially pink by now as was his shirt. 

He went into her bedroom and ordered Penny to spread the towels over Videl's bed. She did so and he gently deposited Videl's body face down on the towels, careful to keep her head to the side so she could breath. He swiftly ripped the top half of Videl's gown off (Penny's eyes went wide) to expose her back to him. Taking Videl's medical kit, Gohan started to clean and stitch the wounds. Why waste a Senzu on such small injuries? 

* * *

"..... ugh, somebody stop that driver...." 

"Miss Videl! You're awake!" 

Videl slowly sat up and opened her eyes. Beside her was Penny, sitting in the chair pulled from her desk. A quick glance at the clock told her she'd been out for 4 hours. Her back was numb and her dress was in tatters. Her chest was only covered by thick bandages and the blanket. 

"Ugh..." Videl muttered as she dragged a hand down her face. "I dreamt I got killed by a truck while saving a kid...." she then turned to Penny. "I see you're still here... I thought you'd be off looking for your sister." 

The young hunter bit her lip as a look of guilt surfaced. "I... you almost died.... and it was my fault...." 

Videl actually laughed. "A hunter apologizing to a hunted? Don't think about it, Penny. I wasn't careful so it was my fault too. Anyway, you helped me already, so we're even okay?" Videl gave Penny a warm smile to which the girl immediately brightened. 

"I didn't really do anything though, Mr. Gohan did all the work." 

Videl's smile froze on her face. "Gohan... _all_ the work?" 

"Yeah, he even stitched you up." 

The smile began to crack. "That bastard..... probably took a peek while he's at it-" 

"Oh, that's the thanks I get?" 

Videl whipped her head around so fast that she flinched from the whiplash. There in the corner stood Gohan, arms crossed with a aloof look on his face. She really had to get her senses back; she didn't notice him there at all. 

"For your information, Videl, Penny there was the one to bandage you. I didn't 'take a peek' as you suggested. Why the hell should I? I seen you undressed frequently enough." 

Videl noticed the blush that crept up Penny's face as her eyes became wide. "The-the-the Predator... and General?! Y-you two a-are... ???" Was that why only Predator Gohan could get near General Videl?! Because they're secretly lovers!? Penny had been surprised when Videl told her to get Gohan, weren't they enemies? And a hunter with a hunted.... it's forbidden love!! Penny was a young girl and a sucker for romance; she just couldn't help but find it all so shockingly romantic. 

"NO!" Videl hissed, "Nothing like that! Don't even think about it!" 

"B-but..." 

"Don't listen to a _word_ he says. I have enough of this from Erasa and Sharpener...." Videl menacingly growled . Penny gulped and nodded hastily. The raven haired young woman then turned her eyes to Gohan, narrowing it down to slits. "Thank you. Now get the hell out." 

Gohan narrowed his eyes back; she clearly was still pissed at him. Without a word, Gohan swiftly exited, barely keeping himself from slamming the door shut. Videl glared at him the whole way; still keeping her glare on the door once he's out. Penny was so confused with their attitudes that she decided it was best to just not think about it. Videl eventually sighed and got up, making her way to the closets for a change of clothes. 

"Penny, help me would you? I don't want to pull the stitches." 

Penny immediately complied, hurrying over to help get Videl into a pair of pajamas. When they were done, Videl wrapped a robe around herself and took another look at the clock. It was almost five in the morning. 

"Do you want to go now to your sister or wait till in the morning?" 

It was clear from Penny's eyes that the girl wanted to go then. However, politeness made Penny decline the offer. "It's okay, I'll wait till the morning... I'm still thinking on what to say to her..." 

Videl 'hmph' lightly before taking off her robe and gingerly making her way back into the bed. She scooted to the side and patted the empty space beside her. "Come, I'm sure you're tired. And sleeping _on_ the bed sure beats sleeping _under_ it." Videl smiled. 

Penny gaped. "You-You mean--? But, I was going to kill you! You trust me enough to sleep in your bed?!" 

Videl laughed lightly before responding in a matter-of-fact tone, "You could have just left me earlier, Penny. I had already put my life in your hands when I laid there dying, and yet you still went and got Gohan. I think I know when to trust someone." 

"B-but..." Sleeping with the General. Penny was sure if she ever told anyone she would immediately be labeled clinically insane. 

Videl's smile turned into a frown and her blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get in. Now." 

The young hunter threw off her boots and jumped in. Videl again laughed. "Oh, you young hunters are so easy to intimidate...." 

Penny pouted. "Hey! You should know I'm one of the best even though I'm still 16!" 

"It's okay, I understand. Hehe." 

"Then what are you laughing about?! I'm nervous, you know. You're _General Videl_!" 

"Ah, don't remind me, Penny. Now, sleep. We'll get up early in the morning and reunite you with your sister, okay?" 

"Okay.... Miss Videl?" 

"Hm?" 

"Thank you." 

"I was the one dying, Penny. I think I'm the one that should be saying my gratitude." 

"But..." 

"Shut up. Sleep." 

"Yes, Miss Videl." 

"Cut with the 'miss'. Just call me Videl." 

"But..." 

"Don't argue with me." 

"Yes, Mi-Videl." 

"Good." 

And the two eventually nodded off. Videl's sleep wasn't a comfortable one. She would keep on waking up between the hours, slightly sweating from nightmares of Gohan hunting her down. She wanted to run _now_ when he least expected it. However, her loyalty to Erasa preceded her own selfish needs (according to her). She would leave as promised; later on at six in the evening. There to send Erasa and Sharpener off on their honeymoon. Videl spent the majority of the night in a meditative state, aiming to just heal her wounds quickly. 

* * *

Videl woke to a empty bed. Getting up groggily she closed her eyes to find Penny's ki. Ah, she was in the gardens. Yawning, Videl made her way into the bathroom, remembering that she hadn't got her intended bath yesterday. And now with the stitches... guess she _still_ won't be getting her intended bath. She frowned at the blood crusted tub and made a mental note to herself to wash them off later. Stripping, she turned on the shower and very carefully washed herself clean; keeping her back from getting wet. 

After getting all clean and freshened up, she put on a simple black long sleeved V-neck shirt and a pair of loose jeans. These clothes were the ones she got while shopping with Erasa. She knew she wouldn't be able to bring them all with her so she would just enjoy them while she could. Opening her door she peeked out, satisfied that Gohan was no where in sight. She trotted off to the back gardens, following Penny's ki. 

She still had no idea how to act in front of him. It was beyond awkward what transpired the last two days. They evolved from enemies to become.... well, still enemies. Right? Videl couldn't understand her own feelings. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Gohan. Was it _just_ lust? If so, why was she so miserable without him around? 

But she hated him. He was definitely keeping something big from her. He always hurt her. He was obsessive. He forced himself on her-- 

_but I kissed him back_

No! No! No! 

_admit it_   
_I felt indescribable emotions when he holds me_   
_I felt comfort at his vow to protect me_   
_I felt content when he's around_

_I...._

_I... felt my heart hurt when I see the pain in his eyes_   
_When I see the real Gohan underneath_

_I hate the Gohan who is the Predator. Ruthless hunter._

_But_

_The Gohan inside...._

_the one I see when the time is right..._

_Did I really break the balance?_   


Videl shook the thoughts out of her head as she stepped into the open hallway on the second floor that passed the gardens. The sounds of fighting and Gohan's ki caught her attention. Peeking down from the second floor she froze in her tracks. Gohan and Penny were sparring in the garden. As Penny tried her best to get a hit in, Gohan would keep giving her encouragement and tips with a warm smile on his face. When Penny left too much of her defenses open, Gohan would tap her and then show her the proper way to hold up her arms. Videl's keen eyes caught the slight blush on Penny's face (from the sparring or something else?) whenever Gohan stood right next to her and maneuvered her arms into a correct position. 

Gohan seemed so peaceful and kind with Penny. The two of them were laughing and exchanging hunter tips amidst the sparring in the cool garden on that sunny day. Videl felt her heart constrict when Penny slipped and Gohan swiftly caught the younger girl in his arms. He quickly placed the girl on her feet with a chuckle and then continued with his teaching. 

Videl didn't know why she felt betrayed. She never really saw Gohan interact with other women before. And now seeing him being so kind to a pretty, young hunter... She couldn't be... jealous could she? She cherished the times when Gohan would act unlike himself and reveal that kind part of him to her. And now.... watching him interact so happily with another girl who he hardly knows.... 

No. Videl wasn't jealous of the young hunter. She was jealous of the _way_ Gohan treated the young hunter. 

"Ah, Miss Videl!" 

The cry snapped her out of her stupor and looked down to see a flushed Penny waving at her. Videl's eyes briefly made contact with Gohan's and she noticed his slightly surprised look. 

Was sparring with the pretty young hunter really that distracting, Gohan? That _you_ didn't even notice _me_? 

Could we really blame Videl as an irrational wave of anger washed over her? She stomped out the emotion viciously a second later. Why should she be concerned if he got distracted by someone else anyway? 

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Videl calmly jumped off the railing and landed smoothly and silently on the grass. Penny stared in awe at the show of agility and stealth. Videl walked up to Penny, pointedly ignoring Gohan. "I told you to just call me Videl. So, are you ready to find Cent?" 

Penny bit her lip and looked back at Gohan who was standing behind idly. "Well, Gohan was teaching me this move and I heard you're both leaving this evening.... I want to get it down before he leaves." Videl noted sourly that Penny called Gohan without the 'Mr.' prefix. 

"Well, what move is it? Maybe I can show you later after we meet your sister." Videl hoped that Gohan wouldn't catch on that she was desperate to get away from him. No such luck. 

Gohan grinned a similar grin he gave her last night. Videl suppressed the urge to flinch. "I'm sure Penny would want to spend the rest of the time with her sister, Videl. Come here, I can show her better with you." 

Videl stood rooted to her spot, not the least bit liking the tone Gohan used to command her. "Why don't _you_ come here and I show her?" 

"Do you even know what the move is?" 

"I know martial arts as well as you do. I'm pretty qualified, I'd say." 

Penny chose the moment to cut in and consequently silence Videl. "Oh! You mean you know the Ekoch strangle holds? It's one of the most difficult hunter techniques!" 

* * *

"Now, Penny watch closely. I wasn't able to show you because if I tried it on you, you would be able to see what I did behind you." 

Penny nodded and stood by with fierce determination, hell bent on catching every move. Gohan turned to Videl and kneeled, earning a raised eyebrow from his 'assistant'. "About time you kneeled before me," Videl drawled, eliciting a giggle from Penny. 

"Too bad I didn't buy you a ring, eh?" Gohan grinned in response. "These are techniques to subdue opponents larger or higher than you. Now, attack me with regular kicks and punches. Try to go for my head and don't go too fast. Penny won't be able to catch our movements." 

"Wow, how fast can you guys go?" Penny interrupted. 

"Let's say I can land twenty blows before you could blink. And I know Gohan could go much faster," Videl added the last part grudgingly as she slipped into a stance. Gohan said nothing and just slipped into one of his own, still on his knees. Penny "Wow"-ed again before falling silent as Videl shot forward. 

Videl kept her kicks and punches at a slow pace; first, she honestly wanted Penny to learn useful self-defense, and second, she was aware of her stitches. She had no idea what the Ekoch holds were like and just hoped that Gohan remembered about her back wounds when executing it. Secretly, she wondered if she could leech the technique to use it against _him_. 

Gohan remained surprisingly agile even on his knees as he spun and ducked away for her slow hits. Videl did note, however, that he wouldn't be able to go any faster, knowing how he wasn't used to moving in a such a way. It was the perfect opportunity to get a good solid hit in while claiming she slipped up. After faking a low round-house, Videl raised her right leg to sweep downwards, targeting the top of his head. She upped her speed at the last moment, her leg blurring from Penny's vision. 

Her target, Son Gohan, would have smiled if he had the time. He knew the blue eyed girl too well for her own good. It was almost _boring_ waiting till she took advantage of his situation. She fell into his plan perfectly, executing a fast blow to the top his head. She was unguarded, confident that he couldn't move out of the way in time. She was right about that; however, he hadn't intended to move in the first place. 

Videl almost smirked but her intention was lost when Gohan's hands came up and cupped her leg at the knee and behind her thigh. His fingers dug in to a few pressure points and she winced, already planning to strike his hold off. Gohan, sensing her move, tightened his hold and Videl went down. "Okay, stop moving Videl or I'll keep on pressing the point." 

Gohan ignored Videl's low curses and turn to Penny. "Note that I'm going step by step from here. Remember my hands and the points I'm pressing. The pain will surprise your opponent and keeping a good hold on the points would give you time if you're not fast enough to move on. Videl, try and hit me." 

Videl swung a fist towards his face but her hand stopped halfway there as she crumpled with a small cry when Gohan pressed in. He let go slightly and she tried again, to only end up with the same results. "See? Now, look closely on what I'm going to do next." Videl was more than surprised when all of a sudden she found herself in impossible to break locks. She would struggle to no avail, the holds were flawless. 

Suddenly, she found herself face down on the grass, Gohan's weight on top of her. It wasn't the humiliating position that made her face suddenly flush in anger. It was the slight bulge that was poking into her as Gohan straddled her. Sure the holds were too close for comfort, mostly full-body locks. But the bastard shouldn't be getting all excited about it!! Videl growled lowly, waiting till Gohan finished explaining. 

When he finally let her go, she immediately shot up and gave him a glare. He brushed it off as usual and turned to Penny. "Understand? Now you try it." 

"Umm, can you show me again? You're much larger than Mi-Videl so it hard to really see how it works." 

"Yes, Gohan. I think we should show her again." Videl did not like the idea of an aroused Gohan touching the young Penny. She felt it was her duty to 'protect' the young girl from Gohan's perverted-ness. Or maybe she did not like Gohan touching Penny, period. "Attack me. I can show her better than you." 

Gohan scoffed a bit, but slid into a stance nevertheless. "You think you got it all down already? Well, it'll be amusing to see you try." 

"We'll see," was all Videl said as she slightly powered up to give herself an edge. Gohan came at her, attacking at the pace she used earlier. Let's just say Gohan was impressed to suddenly find himself in the first hold. He forgot how fast a learner Videl was. Videl then flawlessly cycled through each hold, making sure Penny completely understood on what to do. It was a wonderful feeling to learn new techniques. Although it miffed Videl that it was clear Gohan could easily break out of them from strength alone. 

Soon, Penny tried the techniques on Gohan (to Videl's slight disappointment) and got it down perfectly. Saying her good-byes and thanks to Gohan, Penny left the gardens, following after Videl. The teen and the young woman walked leisurely towards the maid chambers, chatting about nothing in particular. Videl did, however, noticed how the young girl kept on trying to get away and change the topic when it's about her sister. 

"Penny..." Videl started. 

"Yes?" 

Videl stopped their pace, waiting till Penny was face to face before continuing. "Don't think I don't notice you're stalling. Is there... something I need to know?" 

The younger girl bit her lip and looked away. "I... I just..." she then sighed heavily before looking back at Videl. "What if she doesn't like me? What if she... she... I killed, Videl. I never really thought about it because it's what a bounty hunter does. But... I _killed_. I might not be a murderer but I'm definitely a killer. What would she say when she finds out her baby sister is a killer??" 

"She wouldn't care, Penny." 

"I--what?" 

Videl gripped the brown haired girl's shoulders firmly, slightly shaking her for emphasis. "She's you _sister_, Penny. I'm sure she wouldn't care if you sold your body or even if you killed. All that matters is that _you're alive_. Believe me." 

Penny nodded slowly, "Do you have a sister, Videl?" The question caught Videl off-guard and she released her grip. Penny could only wonder what the far-away look in the older woman's eyes meant. 

"Sort of. Once." 

Videl said no more after that; not until they reached the maid chambers and went in. 

* * *

The reunion was heart breaking as the two sisters immediately embraced the moment they set eyes on each other. The other maids and servants were confused but discreetly slipped out with Videl to give the sisters their privacy. Videl could only smile, genuinely happy that Penny found her sister. 

She would give anything to see Amie again. Even if she and Amie were not related in blood. 

A quick ki scan showed that Erasa and Sharpener were still in the north wing. And judging from that weird link between her and Gohan, he was somewhere near but out of sight, thank you Kami. What should she do now? Maybe she'll just go to the kitchens and grab something to eat. Probably some leftovers from yeste- 

"Boy!!" 

Videl nearly slipped in mid-stride as Madame Yin appeared out of nowhere, her arms full with bags. Ah, the older woman was leaving already. "Madame Yin," greeted Videl politely after getting her bearings back. 

A well trimmed eyebrow rose, "Oh? That's all you have to say to the one that made you remotely resemble your true gender?" 

"I guess good-bye and thank you then. Even though you're _still_ calling me 'boy'. Guess that means failure on your part, eh?" Videl added the last phrase in a light tone, clearly joking. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she had grown fond of Madame Yin. 

Madame Yin gave her a mysterious smile before leaning in close. "I never failed, boy. Not considering the ease I got you to use the lotions I prescribed to you. And how easy it was to get you into a dress. No, not at all considering the difficulty I had to face when you were just a child." 

Videl's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. 

Madame Yin winked at her and stepped back slightly, giving her a light bow while whispering, "I eagerly await the day to serve your blood again. Long live the Satan Royalty, Princess Videl." She then straightened up and gave her a warm smile. "I'll be seeing you again, boy." 

Videl was still gaping when Madame Yin strutted out the entrance doors to the awaiting hover car. It wasn't till one of the passing maids asked her what was wrong that she snapped out of her shock. Madame Yin--she... but how--wha? Exasperated, Videl then just smiled privately to herself and shook her head. She really needed some time to sort everything out. It evolved from only Erasa knowing her secret to now two people. Was it that everyone actually knew she was the princess and only just recently had it slip out?? 

A loud growl interrupted her thoughts and Videl blushed before looking around. Good thing no one was near to hear her stomach grumble in such a manner that it put Gohan's to shame. She quickly made a stop by the kitchens to get a bite to eat. The fried noodles were still as tasty as it was the day before, so Videl found herself finishing off two large plates before washing it all down with a cup of warm green tea. Her hunger satisfied, she made her way out for a walk, intending to sort out her jumbled thoughts. 

* * *

The main road leading to the mansion was bordered by the dense forest that covered the entire mountain area. Videl walked slowly down the path she frequently took, enjoying the cool breeze and the serene rustling of leaves. It was so peaceful; if she ever settled down, she would definitely pick a similar location for her house or mansion. Preferably mansion. 

It was probably a bad idea to go out alone when there might be hunters around, but Videl kept going anyway. She wasn't a weak, sheltered, princess that needed someone to protect her 24/7. No, she was a powerful, experienced, fighter. Let the hunters try their best, she would simply blast them to oblivion. A small voice reminded her of the the many times she needed Gohan to protect her the day before--it was promptly silenced. 

Videl Satan's stubbornness included being stubborn against her _own_ better judgment. 

"Videeeel!" 

The princess turned general turned hunted whipped around to spot Penny skipping down the path while waving. But more importantly, Videl noticed the sudden ki spike to the trees on her right and the bullet that whizzed by her ear when she turned around to regard Penny. A hunter was aiming at her. 

"Penny! Get away from here!" Videl shouted as she crouched down only to sprint away immediately after to dodge another bullet that nearly grazed her shoulder. Videl clenched her teeth and focused her ki in the palm of her hand. As soon as her feet touched ground, she immediately pitched the ball of ki to the general direct of the hunter. Her ki ball exploded on impact with a large tree, making it burst into flames and causing the hunter to jump out of hiding. 

"Wha-?" Penny froze, surprised by the sudden burst of activity. She was initially taken aback by the ball of light that came out from Videl's hand to cause so much damage to a large tree. Then a tall yet stocky looking hunter landed with a customized hand gun in his hands. For a split second, they all just stared at each other before the hunter opened fire once again on Videl. 

Videl instinctively rolled away, forgetting one crucial point. Her stitches. There was a sick ripping sensation on her back but she had no time to think about it before crouching low and absently flinging another ki ball at the hunter. The hunter avoided it easily to Videl's surprise and opened fire once again. The hunter was a pro. Darn. She might have to actually put some effort in. 

Penny gasped as she spotted red starting to taint the top of Videl's jeans. And her worry made her do a very stupid thing. "Videl!!" She cried and darted forward to join in and help out. Videl snapped her head towards Penny as did the hunter. Right before doing so, Videl caught the look in the hunter's eyes. 

"Penny, don't-!!" Videl gave out a burst of ki just as the hunter raised his gun at Penny, bent on finishing off distractions first like any professional would. Videl landed right in the path of the hunter, blocking Penny fully just as the bullets spewed forth. She wasn't fast enough to get them both out of the way and nearly cried out as pain exploded in her stomach, shoulder and leg. 

"VIDEL!!" Penny screamed yet again as Videl collapsed while pressing her hands to wound in her stomach. The hunter was a bit taken aback by Videl's act and unfortunately for him, left an opening. Videl squinted through the pain to see Penny shoot towards the hunter, her dagger poised by her side. 

"Pe-nny... do... don't..." Videl tried to warn, but it turned out Penny didn't need a warning at all. Videl watched in awe as Penny swiftly darted behind the professional hunter before he could blink and sank her dagger in between his shoulder blades. The hunter attempted to grasp behind him before falling down dead. 

What the? Was it really that easy for Penny to defeat the professional hunter? But then... 

Videl cut off her train out thought as she gritted her teeth and pulled herself up. Penny was beside her in a flash, worry etched into her young features. "Vi-Videl! Are you all right? This is all my fault! What should I do??" 

"Just... get me back to the mansion...." Penny nodded and hooked Videl's uninjured arm around her shoulders before the two made their way back. Videl knew for a fact she would need a Senzu bean, yet the thought of getting herself indebted yet again to Gohan was an unpleasant thought. She briefly glanced down at the amount of blood soaking her clothes and spilling onto the dusty path. Just great. 

"Wait... Penny, stop." Penny halted and turned to Videl. "Set me down by those trees, okay? Now get back to the mansion as fast as you can and tell them to get a doctor. I'll bleed to death at this rate... Do you understand?" 

Penny bit her lip, not liking one bit the idea of leaving Videl alone. But she quickly nodded and set Videl down before sprinting back to the mansion, knowing well that time was crucial. Videl watched Penny disappear off into the distance before closing her eyes and settling into meditation to slow her heartbeat and thus cutting the rate of blood loss. 

When was the last time she got shot? She either couldn't remember or never did. It hurt more than she imagined. As her adrenaline thinned out, the pain was getting more prominent. Yet, at the same time, Videl was aware that her mind was drifting off, her body going into shock from the blood loss and trauma. At least her blood wasn't gushing out as fast as before. 

Videl gave herself at least 15 minutes before she bled to death. 

"You could have just called." 

".... Did it ever occur to you that I didn't _want_ to?" 

"So you're not denying that you _need_ to?" 

Videl tiredly opened her eyes to black ones. She managed a glare at Gohan who crouched before her, a disapproving look on his face as he inspected her injuries. "Shut up." 

Gohan ignored her completely before pulling her closer to him. Videl flinched as Gohan fingered her wounds, assessing their damage. "Can you push your heartbeat lower?" he asked as he pulled the back of her shirt up to frown at her torn stitches. 

Videl copied his frown, "Maybe, not much though, it's hard to concentrate with the pain." 

Gohan nodded understandably, "Just push it down as far as you can go. I would have to get some of the bullets and the ripped stitches out before giving you a Senzu. I'm worried that the extra bleeding would be too much." 

"Worried... heh...." she snorted weakly before closing her eyes and slightly slumped forward, resting her head on his shoulders. Gohan made sure her ki was steady before deftly picking out the torn stitches, obvious that Videl didn't flinch as she forced her full consciousness into a meditative state. 

The wound in her stomach was clean; the bullet having gone straight through, barely missing her backbone. The one in her shoulder and leg, however, needed work on. Especially the one in her shoulder to which he could guess was buried deeply in her bone. He shifted Videl slightly so that she was laid sideways in his lap, her head resting on his right shoulder. 

"Brace yourself, Videl," Gohan warned as he positioned his finger above the hole in her leg. He felt Videl tense up before he shot a tightly controlled ki beam in, blasting the bullet right out the other side. Videl buried her face in his shoulder, a muffled scream accompanying his action. She kept her face buried as Gohan quickly moved on to her shoulder, repeating the act. 

She was whimpering and shaking by the time he was done, the pain almost too much to bear. Gohan quickly dug out a Senzu and fed it to her, watching intently as she chewed and swallowed. The wounds faded away and soon Videl was as good as new. She blinked a few times before hastily scrambling out of Gohan's lap with as much grace she could muster. 

"Thank you, now I need to get back to Penny before she-" 

"No need, I met her along the way and told her to just wait at the mansion." 

"Oh." 

The two then fell silent, staring at each other. Neither could deny the extremely awkward atmosphere. Surprisingly, it was Gohan who broke the silence this time. "Who finished off the hunter?" 

"Penny." Videl suddenly looked off into space, as if recalling something important. Gohan noticed this and kept silent, waiting for her to continue if she chose to do so. She did after turning her gaze back to him. "She's good. She took care of that professional hunter really quick." 

Gohan nodded. "She might be an amateur experience-wise, but in skill... she's as good as any pro. The girl has talent." 

"I see...." Videl trailed off before wordlessly taking off into the sky and back to the mansion. Gohan followed a second after. 

Videl was pondering about this newly acquired information. Penny was the first hunter she really faced directly in the last year. Not counting the close call of her attempted rape a few months ago, of course. So far, all she had to fight was Gohan; him being the only one chasing her that she couldn't shake off her trail. So, Penny actually had the fighting skill of a professional hunter? 

But then... Videl had evaded her attacks with such ease she was _convinced_ Penny was an amateur. Just how strong _was_ Videl now? She only had Gohan to compare to for so long that she hardly felt her abilities increase at all. Was Gohan secretly increasing his pace against her? Secretly _training_ her? Why? So that she could provide him with a decent fight? 

Videl would admit deep down that she believe she would never match his power. 

So.... why? Why everything? Why the trouble? 

He knew she was the Princess. For how long? From where? 

The answer seemed just out of reach, grazing her outstretched fingers. Something... something with him knowing her identity and the possibility that he's training her.... 

Videl landed a distance away from the mansion and stood there, waiting till Gohan lined up beside her. She turned her head to regard him, noticing the questioning look in his eyes. She swallowed. 

"How do you know?" 

Gohan was silent, staring straight into her eyes, clearly thinking his answer out. "You will know in time," was his answer as he started walking past her. Videl wouldn't let it slip so easily and darted in front of him, blocking his path daringly. 

"I want answers.... _now_." 

"I don't have any to give." 

Videl was frustrated beyond words. Her hands fisted by her side, shaking; in fact her whole body was shaking as she glared at Gohan. She felt the prick of angry tears well up in her eyes but didn't feel like holding them back. Gohan's featured softened just a bit at the sight of her tears. He raised his right hand to cup the side of her face, wiping away a tear with a thumb before pulling her up and bending down in a gentle kiss. 

Videl kissed back, brushing her lips against his ever so slowly, barely moving. Then she roughly shoved him away. "St-stop!" She backed away a few steps, fisting a hand through her hair as she angrily glared at him. "Why are you doing this, Gohan!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THESE THINGS?!" she yelled, her voice taking on a rough edge. 

Gohan moved forward, raising a hand towards her but she screamed at him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Videl jerked her fists down, holding them ridged by her sides. "Why are you- I don't understand you! I don't understand ANYTHING!" 

"Videl-" Gohan started but was cut off. 

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" Videl screamed, heaving heavily as tears continued to fall. "Just stop. Just STOP! I don't know what your problems is. I don't know what your secret plan is. Hell, I don't even know _who you really are_!!! But just STOP whatever sick game you're playing!!" 

Gohan had enough and before she could react, swiftly caught her in his arms. Videl gave out an enraged howl, fighting back. Her hits were deliberate and powerful, enough to fatally wound a lesser man. Gohan was _definitely_ not a lesser man. He raised his ki and the blows felt like light taps to him. 

"LET ME GO!" She commanded, pulling back her right hand and formed a blue ki ball. Videl shot her arm forward, the ki ball impacting Gohan point blank in the face. When the smoke cleared his face was unblemished save for a few burnt marks. Gohan's expression didn't change from his concerned one all through her whole tirade. Videl scowled and continued hitting him with her fists, unable to get him to release her waist. He did release her a moment later, but only to catch her arms and lock them by her sides in a firm embrace. 

She screamed. Yelled. Shouted. Cursed. Cried. Boy, did she cry. She could hardly understand her own words as her voice grew hoarse and heavy. Dimly she realized she had ending up sobbing; and that Gohan had started rocking her slowly, whispering soothing words in her ear. 

"Shhh, calm down, Videl. Calm down..." 

"Why...." she continued to sob, "Why are you doing these things?! Why are you doing this to me...." 

"Shhh...." Gohan whispered, pulling back to kiss her temple softly. Videl stopped talking almost immediately but she still cried, tears rolling down her cheeks freely. He kissed both her closed eyelids, tasting the salty tang of her tears before going back to whisper in her ear. Videl's sobbing slowly died down, exhausted from her emotional outburst. If she had the strength, she would notice that Gohan was now sitting on the ground with her curled up in his lap, him still rocking her gently. 

He nudged her chin up before kissing her once again. It was a soft kiss, done to comfort her. Strangely it did; making her feel safe and cared for. 

Loved. 

Videl had avoided that single word ever since _something_ between them changed. The word was frightening; it scared her. As a woman she did yearn to be loved, to fall in love, but not--not like this. Not in this predicament. Not between them. It was too absurd. Too risky. Too _forbidden_. 

Videl feared with all her heart that she would fall in love with her enemy. With Gohan. 

How could she _live_ if she fell in love with the man that wanted her life? 

At first it _was_ pure hatred. Lined with lust, yes, but mainly contempt and hate none-the-less. He was just another hunter. Another person after her life for their own purposes. Then that first full moon truce. The first glimpse of a another Gohan. The small things he did that made her think twice about him. About them. 

Now that the doubt that he really was after her life set in.... it opened new opportunities. 

If he wasn't out to kill her. Doesn't that mean he really wasn't an enemy? 

If he wasn't an enemy.... 

Then what was he?   
  


What _could_ he be?   
  


The implication scared her. She would be exposing too much of herself, become too vulnerable. Too... weak. Her carefully built walls would come crashing down if she let her heart out. If she fell in love. 

In love. 

If she did... she would have something to lose. 

Having something to lose was a weakness..... it's only when you have lost everything that you're free to do anything. 

It scared her even more that she might fall in love--with _him_.   
  


What made her sure she hadn't already?   
  


Now, _that_ was a frightening thought.   


What if there's the slightest, most remote possibility that he... that he.... 

Why would he care? Why would he kiss her and touch her? Why would he do things to make it seem there was something deeper than obsession?   
  


"Why?" 

Gohan barely caught the question that was whispered against his lips. He pulled back to find her staring intently at him. Her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks flushed, even so she was breathtakingly beautiful. Gohan gave her a sad smile, putting all his reasons and excuses into that single gesture. It seemed Videl understood that he wanted the answers out as much as she did. But he _couldn't_. That it hurt him more than her since he was the one bearing the burden of whatever secret that was. 

This time, it was Videl who leaned forward to softly kiss him; returning his gesture of comfort earnestly. They broke apart and Videl settled back down to rest her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Gohan continued to rock her gently, as if rocking to a lullaby only they could hear. 

* * *

She opened her eyes to stare up at the familiar contours of her room. She blinked a couple more times before turning her head to the side, expecting to find him there. He was. Gohan was above the blankets, half lying half propped up against the head board. His long legs were crossed and his arms folded across his broad chest. His head was tilted uncomfortably to the side in slumber. Videl could actually spot a hint of drool in the corner of his mouth. 

He appeared so peaceful whenever he slept. But not always--sometimes she could tell when his nightmares surfaced. Not that she frequently studied him in this state.... but the few times that she did, it was enough. Videl glanced at the clock to find it was one in the afternoon. She had fell asleep for an hour. Glancing back at Gohan in his uncomfortable position she sighed loudly before slightly nudging him awake. 

"Gohan? Gohan, you're going to cramp your neck like that..." Videl whispered, pulling herself up to a sitting position against the headboard.. He grumbled incomprehensibly before staying awake just long enough for Videl to guide him into a more comfortable position. He now scooted down and was on his side, his head resting on Videl's stomach. She figured she would let him sleep for another hour. Afterwards, it would give her, them, enough time to tie things up before sending Erasa and Sharpener off. 

As she sat there absently running her fingers (which were still slightly encrusted with blood) through his soft locks, she took the time to muse about her current position. Amidst the secrets, lies, seduction and confusion, one thing was clear. 

Everything was screwed. 

Whacked. 

Out of balance. 

Utterly way off track. 

Nothing was as it used to be anymore. It used to be simple. 

She hated Gohan. 

Gohan hated her. 

She would run from him. 

He would chase after her. 

She would try to kill him. 

He would try to kill her. 

That was it. Day in and day out. A daily, constant, unchanging routine for the last 3 years. 

But now... it wasn't like that anymore. Nor could it go back to what it was.   


How could they possibly go back to what they were after all that happened the last 2 days? How could she still harbor the same hatred she had as she sat there stroking his hair while he slept curled up beside her? It was an impossible feat for her. But then.... was it impossible for him? Would Gohan go back to the way he was easily without hesitation? If so--she smiled wryly to herself--he would be severely disappointed to find his 'prey' not as challenging as before. Would he kill her or leave-- 

Oh, that was a new thought. 

She had thought up the many scenarios of him killing her, but never him _leaving_ her. Would he leave her to find a more suitable prey? Simply getting tried of her and deserting her for another? 

Videl couldn't understand why the thought was more unbearable than the thought of him killing her. 

It implied that she would rather die by his hands than being left by him. 

Her stroking stopped and she could feel Gohan shift ever so slightly as if missing the soothing ministrations. Videl shook her head slowly and started to tenderly scratch his head. He let out a deep rumbling sound from his chest; like a mix between a growl and sigh. Videl stared at the top of his head curiously before leaning in gradually to find out just what sound he was making. She continued to rake her fingers through his hair and eventually down the back of his neck and even under the collar of his long sleeved shirt to scratch the ridges between his shoulder blades. 

There, the sound was getting louder. A growl but not quite... more like a snore? Not really.... a... a... what is it that cats do? 

"Gohan.... you're purring...." Videl whispered under her breath in awe. The guy actually purred like a cat! She could feel it clearly now, every time he exhaled his chest would vibrate, tickling her stomach. She never, ever, heard of such a thing before... a person's chest vibrating like a cat's purr? She experimentally dragged her nails up his back, smirking as Gohan's 'purring' became louder. Curious indeed. 

Wonder if she could use it against him in combat. 

She scratched the back of his head and neck a bit longer before stopping a bit to rest. His purring disappeared and the following low moan startled her to say the least. "Videl... don't stop...." 

She inwardly wondered why she started to blush. "Gohan! You're... you're awake?" 

Gohan didn't answer her directly, only pushing himself a few more inches higher, resting his head on her bosom. Videl's blush intensified. "Scratch...." came his sleepy command. Not really knowing what else to do, she pulled the back of his shirt up and started scratching his back. Almost immediately the vibrations returned. She felt it even more as Gohan's top half practically laid completely over her. 

"Gohan... do you know you're purring?" His answer was a quick mumble that she took as a 'yes'. "Care telling me _how_?" 

"No." This time, his answer was clearly audible amidst the purring. 

"I'll stop if you don't." 

Videl tilted her head a bit to catch his brows furrowing in annoyance. Obviously the sleepy man young man only wanted to enjoy the scratching without any interruptions whatsoever. Too bad, Videl clearly was in control. 

His purring stopped momentarily as he quickly mumbled, "Do that when I'm content. Don't stop." 

Videl smirked as she boldly moved inward to scratch the side of his chest and stomach. Gohan's purring became louder when she did so. "That answers _why_, not _how_, Gohan." He pointedly ignored her and she stopped her hands. 

He made a annoyed sound, like a 'tch' before answering grumpily without even bothering to move or open his eyes. "My vocal chords draw together then apart at a rate of 25 times per second. This causes a vibrating column of air that eventually goes at a right frequency to make my whole chest vibrate. Now scratch." 

Videl snorted at his somewhat textbook explanation and started to scratch his chest again. It completely escaped her that _human_ vocal chords do not posses the muscle ability to purr. Nor can they imitate a perfectly animalistic growl like how Gohan could do when severely pissed. Little did she know, Gohan wasn't exactly human, or animal for that matter. Just a half of something completely out of this world. 

Videl silently marveled at how Gohan's muscles rippled under touch. And even more importantly, how he _shivered_ when she brushed over his nipple. She only accidentally brushed it once and now pointedly avoided it. However, the sensation was anything but lost to her. As she scratched him with him purring loudly on her chest, she hadn't found any of it sexual. Somewhat platonic even. But the way he had shivered... she couldn't help but feel awfully aware of what their positions were then. 

She was virtually touching him intimately as he laid there on top of her . Deciding that the best route was the safe one, Videl meticulously made her way back to his head. His purring leveled off a bit but was still constant, buzzing against her chest. Eventually her ministrations slowed down and she noticed Gohan's purring kept its pace. Her hands stopped completely to find him continuing his purr, sound asleep. 

Videl sighed, glad to take a break from all the scratching and closed her eyes. Maybe she could use another thirty minutes of shut-eye. It obviously became more than that when she woke up to find it was already three in the afternoon. She tried to get up but found Gohan had latched his arms around her, his head resting underneath her breasts as he used her as a breathing dutch pillow. 

Personally, she didn't really mind his comfortable weight and warmth. But the inner Videl Satan that still held her pride and ego protested loudly. She, a crowned Princess of royal blood, youngest general of a powerful army, most wanted hunted in history... letting a guy use her as a pillow and do as he pleased?! 

It was worse enough she had indebted herself to him time and time again, not to mention broken down sobbing in his arms and the whole not fighting back when he kisses her. Gah, where had her spunk gone? Her spirit? Her take-no-crap and kick ass attitude? Just because of lov- 

NO! NO! 

She was NOT in love!! 

She does NOT love Gohan! 

No! 

But as Videl laid there listening to Gohan's warm breath on her stomach and his strong arms protectively around her--she wasn't so sure anymore. Just _what_ is love? Are you in love when you rather die than being left without the other? That you find yourself perfectly content and happy to lay in his arms forever? That you suffer from emptiness and loss whenever he's away from you? That you acknowledge and know all his faults and yet still accept him? That you could so suddenly come from hating to loving him because you realize, and admit to yourself, that there's much more behind the hate and lust? 

Damn. Guilty as charged. 

Videl was in love with Gohan. 

The self admission was staggering and strangely _surreal_ to her. Her logical mind did put up a fight though, not wanting to give up to emotion and heart that easily. What if she _loved_ him instead of being _in love_ with him? That it was pity and maybe even lust that she felt? Not to mention that she would most likely ruin herself because of the this one sided 'love'. However, her heart kept its constant 'I don't care' and stood firm and unwavering that she did indeed love him. As in she fell _in love_ with him. 

Something deeper, more shrouded than any other emotion was there too. Something like that ever present essence of him that lingered in her consciousness. Something that whispered to her that she was indeed _his_. Videl didn't like being treated like an object, but now, somehow she felt this 'possession' that Gohan claimed exceeded any petty materialistic want. 

And suddenly she realized he never said he wasn't _hers_. 

You're just comforting yourself. But... it's true isn't it? 

Speaking of presence though, Videl decided to kill some time on that little anomaly. She had accredited it to some unconscious ki sensing or a sort of heightened sensitivity from years of being constantly aware. However, why did she suffer 'drawbacks' from it? Was it just something like homesickness? That she had gotten so used it, it became a _necessity_ in her life? 

Pondering on the matter, Videl closed her eyes and opened her mind to him. She never tried it before, and it surprised her when his presence overwhelmed her a bit. It was like he powered up with her in his arms, washing her with his ki. Gohan's mind and heart was relaxed in slumber, unguarded, and with his physical body so close it wasn't a mystery why Videl could feel him so strongly and easily. 

After she got her mind under control, she zoned in a bit on his consciousness, curious as hell to how she could do this. He was _there_. Like fine threads or a burning candle--it was hard to explain or pin point the exact sensation but he was _there_. She mentally reached out inquisitively, brushing phantom fingers against this presence of him in her. When she made contact, it was like nothing she ever felt. The closest to describe it was like brushing against violin strings, feeling it quiver under your touch. 

Gohan's eyes shot open and he immediately snapped his head up to her as his frame became rigid. Videl gaped at him in shock, more stunned by the sudden mental break than his physical reaction. He was breathing heavily, staring at her with bewildered eyes as he slowly rose to cage her in with his large frame. 

His voice was low and flat. "What did you do?" Gohan knew exactly what she did. She touched him. Touched _him_. 

Videl actually felt a sudden rush of fear. Did she do something wrong? Violate him? What? "You... you felt that didn't you?" 

"You... You...." Gohan stopped to lower his forehead against hers, closing his eyes in concentration. He needed to make sure for himself. If it was true, then some plans were going to have to change. A lot. 

Videl gasped lightly as his presence filled her, igniting a bright flame in her mind's eye. Her acceptance of his intrusion laid herself bare to him, inadvertently strengthening the connection between them two. And like how Videl did earlier, Gohan tested the strings. 

Twang. It actually felt like a _twang_. It was like her soul was a string and he plucked it boldly, listening to the pitch. Was this how he felt when she did it to him? Being pulled away from existence only to be released back into her consciousness to vibrate in-between the two planes. 

"Gohan!" she gasped out his name. He pulled away from her, the flame fading out. "What-wh-what was that?" 

His expression was not one she expected. Grim, almost disapproving somewhat. He stared at her a few moments before sighing heavily and rolling off her to swing his legs to the floor. He sat there for a while before getting up and regarding her coldly as if _everything_ never happened. "Get cleaned up and say your good-byes. We're leaving when Erasa and Sharpener do." 

Before she could say anything, Gohan strode out and closed the door behind him. Videl bit her lip on the bed, beyond confused on what happened. She gotten herself even _more_ questions than answers. Not knowing what to do, she tried reaching out to him again, but found her efforts to waste. He closed it off, she could only manage the usual non-ki 'sensing' they shared. 

Videl looked at the clock and got up. She would get her answers later; Gohan had said 'we' were leaving, not 'you' or 'me'. 'We'. Together. 

* * *

A frustrated demi-Saiyan paced in his room. He had already gathered whatever possession he had and pack them all up. He was now waiting for the bath to fill so he could soak and try to ease the tension in his body somewhat. 

"... This wasn't supposed to happen yet!" he spat under his breath. "It's too soon.... we need more time... time... we have to get it completed... at least started formally... ritual... get the ritual done...." Gohan muttered the broken sentences, his mind calculating the cause and effect on what he might have to do. 

Videl wasn't supposed to open up to him yet. No, at least a few years further--if she was still alive then. It was his fault, his weakness. HER weakness. His facade cracked too many times, he made her soften up. He made her lose her hate. 

That wasn't supposed to happen. 

She was supposed to hate, him go all out against him. Exercise every fatal move she had on him. It was the only was she could truly train effectively without having to worry about emotions getting in-between. No student could really go all out against his teacher. Nor could a son against his father. Gohan knew it too well when he trained with Goku in the Room of Spirit and Time. 

They both of them trained intensively, but still, it was limited because they couldn't bring their heart and mind into _killing_ their opponent. Exchanging every blow with the intent to destroy. Unrestrained fury and power behind every punch. 

But now... with Videl. She didn't hate him anymore... and he _knew_ he wouldn't be able to bring himself to his previous training standards knowing how she felt. She was human, only by training her as an enemy could he so quickly get her this strong in 3 years. Now that he lost that edge.... how much could she improve? 

He could immediately train her personally now. But with hunters and Frieza's androids around it was too risky. They had no more time. But he needed to get immense amount of training done in a year or less... somewhere they could train in isolation without worries or interruptions... somewhere- 

Gohan knew what he had to do. 

* * *

Videl and Erasa embraced each other firmly for a long time, knowing well it could be the last time they would ever meet. Videl spent the last 2 hours talking with Erasa, explaining everything that happened. Needless to say, Erasa was speechless that Gohan was a hunter. From what Sharpener told her about the guy, she was convinced he was anything but. And then... Videl's frustrated confession that she most likely fell in love with him.... Erasa honestly didn't know whether to rejoice or worry. Maybe both. 

The two best friends broke apart, tears in their eyes as they parted to stand facing each other. Gohan and Sharpener watched from a little bit back, giving the two women their privacy. 

"There is never a 'good-bye'...." Videl started. 

"Never a 'so long'..." Erasa continued, choking on her words. 

"Only a 'see you soon'..." 

"And a sweet 'take care'..." 

"Because when it comes to us..." 

"Friendship isn't about parting..." 

"It is about meeting again," Videl finished. "Best friends forever, Erasa." 

"Best friends forever, Videl." 

They both grinned before high-fiving each other just like how they always finished their personal good-bye. Laughing and wiping the tears away, the two women nodded to their respective men. Gohan hefted his bag to stand by Videl and waved along as Erasa and Sharpener entered their 'Just Married! And Not Stopping Anytime Soon!" hover car. At the last moment, Erasa rolled down her window and shouted loud enough for all to hear--even the gathered servants and maids around the main door. 

"Gohan! She likes her men aggressive!" 

"E-ERASA!!" Videl squawked, her face immediately flushing a bright red. Her blush deepened when Gohan had the gall to chuckle loudly. 

"I know," was his smug reply. 

Sharpener then poked his head out to whispered just loud enough for the two in front to hear. "Videl, give the guy some time. Trust me on this." Videl's brow furrowed at Sharpener's serious tone. 

"What do you mean?" She whispered back. Sharpener didn't answer her but turned to Gohan instead. 

"You better tell her soon, Son. Good luck and take care." He and Erasa gave a final wave before their car sped out the gates. 

Son? That sure was uncharacteristic of Sharpener to call Gohan 'son'. Videl turned her head towards Gohan to find him already looking at her. "He knows all about this big thing you're keeping from me, doesn't he?" Videl couldn't keep her usual scowl from her face. 

Gohan merely shrugged before guiding her away from the mansion. He had been unusually quiet and occupied the last hours. Videl wondered if it was because of the incident in her room. Well, she had no more worries except on what was ahead of them now. Penny had surprisingly decided to continue her occupation as a hunter. She would visit Cent from time to time and try to find the rest of her brothers and sister. Erasa and Sharpener had offered Gohan and herself to use the mansion whenever they want. They declined of course, knowing that it was no longer 'safe' once the news of Videl's whereabouts spread. 

Away from the mansion, Gohan took off into the sky, motioning her to follow him. She had considered running, but knew it was a waste of both their times. In silence, they flew together until the sun set completely and night fell. Gohan eventually stopped above a vast mountain range with thick forests carpeting the landscape. He landed and she followed, curious to why he chose a spot so far from, well, _anywhere_. 

"What are we doing here?" She asked once she mirrored Gohan and set her bags down. He took a deep breath and turned to her. 

"I advise you not to fly, but use your evading skills to the max." 

"Wh-?" 

"Speed, stealth and strategy are your weapons of choice." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"If you succeed to elude me till sun rise, the ritual is forfeited and you go free." 

"Ritual?? Gohan what in Dende's name are you blabbering ab-" 

"Videl." The sudden fierceness in his tone stopped all protest from her mouth. She stared at him with narrowed eyes, trying to find out just what he's up to. A sick feeling started to form in her stomach, her woman's intuition? Whatever, she was convinced something was going to get _ugly_. 

"In simple terms, Gohan. What. Are. We. Doing. Here?" 

"You are going to run, Videl. Hide to your best of ability in the darkness and forest. If you manage to evade my attempts till sun rise then I'll let you go. You'll be free." 

"Attempts? Free??" His words weren't making any sense to her, was this some kind of training exercise? Wait... he said something about a ritual didn't he? 

"Yes...." He took an intimidating step forward and she felt her body automatically taking a step back. The look in his eyes were anything but what she was used to coming from him. He gave her his share of glares and stares, everything ranging from hate to lust and even concern. But now, the look in his eyes were _inhuman_. Thirsty. Hungry. Excited. Primal. 

The eyes of a predator. 

He then grinned somewhat and Videl could swear his canines have elongated. 

"If I catch you before sun rise..." He suddenly tore off his top, leaving his chest bare. "I'm going to take you as mine. Forcefully." 

Her jaw dropped and the blood drained out from her face. No way she could misinterpret his meaning. Not with the look in his eyes and the suppressed hunger in his voice. 

"You have 5 minutes. Run."   
  
  


* * *

Ann's Notes : Finally we can get this plot going! Hehe, can any of you spot a 'This Is Your Life' of Fight Club phrase? Anyway, as usual, romantic stuff isn't my forte (just what is? Evil cliffhangers? ::grins::) so forgive me if any of it is awkward where it shouldn't be. Thank you all for the support and reviews... wow, I'm overwhelmed! And the next chapter might be rated R.... I'm not sure. 'Cunra' is taken from 'racun', Indonesian word for poison. The rest of the puns are in english. Ah, and here was a part I intended to put in but wisely left out since it was too cheap a laugh. Enjoy anyway : 

Videl's eyes widened in horror as Gohan's fist buried itself into Penny's gut, having slipped by the younger girl's defenses. Gohan himself seemed stunned, immediately withdrawing his fist and laying the now still Penny on the grass. Videl took a flying leap and landed next to a deathly pale Penny, obvious to the trickle of blood coming from her mouth to dribble down her chin. 

"You killed, Penny!" Videl cried. "You _bastard_!" 

See? Cheap laugh, lol. 

Tim's Notes : *Passes Ann a Fried Banana and Coconut Ice-cream Sundae (it's a real dish, the Thai restaurant I go to has it) while eating his own* I thought this was pretty good, the retrospect part with Videl was something Ann and I worked on over spring break, (also did reference for the history of Vegeta-sei for the AU that P&P is based in :D ) and I happen to know the answer to the Pun quiz :D But I'm not Saiyan (Bad joke hehe) what it is so nahh *sticks tongue out*. 

Anyway the preview of my work in progress, TLWK, is coming soon to a computer screen near you, if you're at all interested that is. It'ss purpose is to gauge you, the Readers of this near Epic AU story line we call Predator & Prey, reactions to the idea and to help me figure what I need to work on as a writer. There are some rather unique *or so Ann tells me* ideas we'll be working on to flesh out the story's background. I'll give you a hint: the history of the Kingdom of Vegeta and Chi-Chi's brand new method of making Arrogant Saiyans behave (And no, it does not include any shiny metal disk like objects) interested???? And believe it or not but Penny wasn't originally going to be around after this chapter (you want it plainer then e-mail me that's if Ann doesn't mind). 

Ann : Nope, don't mind :D Visit Tim at userid=329430 ^^ And really, half of P&P's plot is cooked up by Tim including the details on Gohan's rank in Vegeta's Kin- did I say that out loud? Oops. Anyway, Tim here is more of a co-writer than beta reader actually, so be sure to check out The Lies We Know.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Fair Game

Blah, sorry sorry sorry sorry!! This chapter was taking ages to come out because I had the usual writer's block and it was only a few days ago that I remembered that P&P is supposed to be a "short-chapter-quick-update" fic as opposed to Veritas. And so, here's the awaited chapter cut off sooner than I intended it to. I'm so sorry for the few month absence and I give my thanks to those that wrote to me to ask when this is coming out, hehehe, here it is! As a bonus, I'll present to you _Parable of the Pizza_ by our resident author: PsYChO. 

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that disclaimer means to DISCLAIM something right?? *readers nod heads* Right, so why it is that Lawyers require that we disclaim something that's been disclaimed by all save its creator??? The answer is simple...... Lawyers are really evil rats mutated by INSANE experiments to create the ultimate evil, by whom you ask?? Well, not to point fingers, but I say it's the bankers who want more money even though they're already filthy rich. *odd term; I'd rather be cleanly rich then filthy* Anyhow, enjoy the chapter.   


* * *

Predator & Prey 

Chapter 13 : Fair Game   


  


_ "That's—well—it's..."_

_ "Animalistic?"_

_ "Um, yeah."_

_ The flame-haired man before him laughed, throwing his head up to the white ceiling. Son Gohan furrowed his eyebrows, his cheeks already an uncomfortable red—Vegeta's laughing did nothing to help. The teen wondered for the umpteenth time just how he got himself in the matter. Oh yes, he _had_ to. He was old enough for the talk._

_ "It's not really that animalistic if you understand the reasons."_

_ "The soul union itself is, well, great and all—bu—but the..." the teen felt his face heat up once more as he fumbled for the words._

_ "The ritual?" Vegeta supplied with a smirk on his face._

_ Gohan wondered how his heart kept beating when all the blood was in his head. "Y-yes.... It's, well, it-it just doesn't seem—nice."_

_ "Look at me, boy." Gohan turned his eyes up at his King. Vegeta's face was solemn and serious, black orbs boring into his own. "When the time comes, when you switch into that mental state, trust me, you won't be thinking of anything else. You should count your blessings that you still have a shot at the ritual. Your father and I weren't so fortunate," Vegeta's lips curved into a smile, "although the alternative never made me complain."_

_ Kami, was the man trying to embarrass him to death? Gohan wanted no more than to run out of the private chamber and pretend he wasn't in a discussion with his King about the mating habits of his race. His train of thought was cut off by Vegeta's deep voice. "Listen good, I'm going to go over the basics again."_

_ "Yes, my King."_   
__

* * *

  
She didn't need to hear it twice. Videl spun around and shot into the dense forest. Whatever feelings she had for Gohan was thrown straight out of the window. Any sane woman would be as terrified as she was if an immensely powerful man like Gohan threatened to rape her. She would admit a deeper, more primal part of her was thrilled and anticipated the oncoming game. She didn't know if she should feel disgusted or surprised at the thought. 

Her mind was still jumbled with questions though. Ritual? And all she had to do was avoid him till sunrise? And then—he would let her go? What did that mean? "Let her go"? 

Was it a test? 

Was he just trying to scare her so she would use her abilities to the max? 

Does she want to find out? 

Heck, no. 

"Till sunrise, eh?" Videl whispered between pants as the scenery around her blurred while she zigzagged through the foliage. Her ki was suppressed even before her first step away from him. Skidding to a stop, she stood still and frowned as she caught her breath. She was more than painfully well aware how her body wasn't co-operating as it was supposed to. Gohan just had to choose the time at her weakest didn't he? 

However, she didn't need strength and stamina. Videl took a deep breath and calmed her nerves; she would need her mind as clear as it could be. She would not lose to him, regardless if his threat was real or not. Thinking over her options, Videl took in her surroundings and patted down her body. She left all her belongings in the clearing with Gohan's—though the small knife in her boots was blissfully present. The raven haired girl grinned. 

Videl calculated her distance and direction from where she started by sensing Gohan's still un-cloaked ki before turning in the opposite direction. She was about to run again before Gohan's ki spiked a millisecond before it disappeared. Videl cursed and wasted no time shooting off. Her time was over. 

The hunt was on.   


* * *

  
Gohan sprinted into the forest, following the scent of her soap and shampoo. Against the natural smells of the forest, her scent was a flashing beacon. He himself used unscented soap, knowing it would give him an extra advantage over Videl. The young man frowned, wondering if the hunt was over before it even began. That wasn't good—his blood was pulsing for a challenge. However, he really didn't have any other choice even in light of the apparent desultory hunt. 

Her scent was thinning—then it came back sharp but the trail stopped. Gohan skidded to a halt, spreading all his senses to the max. Her smell was coming strong from where he was standing but there was no sign of the young woman. If she was near, he couldn't hear her breathing over the rustling—at least not until the winds die down just a bit. His black eyes scrutinized the area around him; looking for un-rhythmic swaying of leaves or broken branches. Then in the dark greenery and soil, one thing caught his eye. It was glaringly obvious once he picked it out from the darkness—a tip of cloth behind a large bush.   


* * *

  
Videl held her breath, focused on the person she knew wasn't far away from her. To be honest, his speed scared the heck out of her; she never imagined he would have caught up to her that quickly. She had a good idea how he did it and she hoped he wouldn't catch her before she had the chance to even the odds. She couldn't be _that_ out of practice could she? Sure, a month of pure slacking off and then suddenly thrown back into a forest night chase—she could manage… Right? She could stay out of his way as long as she knew where he was, and now he's—he's…. Oh crap. 

She strained her ears but heard nothing. Kami, she had no idea where he was and what he was doing. She had a lock on his presence just a second ago! Where—? 

Videl clamped her eyes shut and tensed.   


* * *

  
He silently walked over, his ki so tightly focused in his feet that not even the dry leaves made a sound. He had changed his pants to his usual black spandex, preferring the stealth it gave him that no rustling of cloth could give him away. His torso was still bare, not that it matter much to him. It would just make things easier. 

Standing over the bush, Gohan frowned before fazing behind it.   


* * *

  
There! There was her chance! Videl's ears picked up the unnatural rustle above the sounds of the forest. She knew exactly where Gohan was and that he would be preoccupied for a moment. Without haste, she shot out from her hiding place and into the darkness.   


* * *

  
It was the outer tank top she had been wearing. Gohan pulled the dark blue tank top from the bush and eyed it before turning his attention to the ground behind him. With his superior eye sight and the moonlight filtering through, he could make out foot prints in the ground. The foot prints became deeper as the ground became softer and Gohan followed them to a small creek. 

"Not bad, Videl..." Gohan whispered with a growl as he figured out what had occurred. The ground beside the creek was muddy and it was upturned, furthermore it bore deep uneven marks. The size of hand and feet indentations signaled that the marks were caused by Videl—rolling around in the mud. His eyes followed the tracks into the creek where he could see that the rocky bottom was disturbed. 

Gohan inhaled deeply. The young woman successfully got rid of her scent. She had left the tank top to stall him, then she covered herself with mud to get rid of the soap and shampoo smell before washing it all off in the creek. Foot prints that led out of the other side of the creek made him narrow his eyes. He easily jumped over and landed silently. 

The foot prints led into the forest before him. Gohan didn't follow them though and walked a short way down along the creek, his eyes finding another set of foot prints leading _back_ into the waters. Gohan floated back to the other side and eyed the forest floor above the bank. Crushed leaves, broken twigs, the slight warmth... She had been crouched a few feet away from him a few moments ago. 

He grinned, running a tongue over the bulge of his sharpened canines before sprinting in the direction Videl had just ran off to. He was blessed with instincts and tracking skills that had been exercised daily for the last 3 years. However, those were put aside for the moment. Instead, Gohan focused on the one advantage he had greatly over the young woman. Smirking widely, he reached deep inside and ruthlessly _plucked_. 

  


* * *

__

  
_ "As you know, our race is mildly telepathic. Turns out these humans possess the same mental abilities, despite their failure to truly incorporate them into their lives. It's this similarity between us that make it so for Saiyans and humans to be so compatible—other than physically. You, as the first half-breed, should know."_

_ Gohan frowned at being called "half-breed" but kept his silence. Vegeta eyed the boy, knowing well how the word affected him. Smirking, Vegeta continued, "The union needs blood to recognize its targets, so to speak. Our bodies can read the DNA of the one we are to be bound, and our blood have the genetics to supply the information for the other to link back. It's this transfer of blood that holds the ground for beginning a union. I believe you have been told what happened when the girl was born?"_

_ Gohan nodded, uncomfortable about the sudden change in topic._

_ "Good. You can already skip that part; the foundation had already been set. It's still dormant, and will be until you become older and instinctively accept each other. The only way to truly activate the link is by the ritual, or by a more direct mean. I do suggest you to rely on the ritual. Your mother and Bulma did not need to be hunted by Saiyan traditions. Knowing well they won't really put up much of a fight in the first place._

_ "Your mate though—I suppose it will be worthwhile for you to adhere to our traditions. It'll be a test of your own worth, boy. If you fail in the ritual then by all means you aren't worth becoming her mate. You understand so far?"_

_ "Yes." But Kami knew just how much Gohan didn't want to understand._

_ "Like our Oozaru transformation, this implementing of the mental—soul—link needs to be activated. For us male Saiyans it's activated by a certain chemical when we get excited. Not really just sexually aroused. But something deeper, it happens when we go into what we call the Tredropa state. Canines elongate to ease penetration. A slight change in behavior, more instinct driven, and our telepathic abilities increase._

_ "The humans—females—they need to be excited too to an extent. Adrenaline is the key here, whether adrenaline from fear or pleasure. Then they must be focused solely on you. This is what the ritual does; your potential mate would have her awareness honed in on your presence. It's to—_synchronize_ the frequency. Sexual intercourse is also a more preferred way." The Saiyan King paused to eye the fidgeting boy; no doubt the conversation was uncomfortable to him. Vegeta mentally sneered—no Saiyan warrior should be so pathetic. But it was entertaining none the less._

_ "So..." Gohan coughed into his fist, keeping eye contact away from Vegeta. "The ritual isn't really just plain ceremonial?"_

_ Vegeta gave a sudden bark of laughter that nearly sent Gohan toppling off the chair from surprise. "What are you saying, boy? That the Saiyan race would put up with meaningless ceremonies? The ritual is more procedure than custom. You'll understand."_   
__

* * *

  
Videl gasped, stumbled, and fell. She had been running full-speed when suddenly _everything_ went away. They didn't exactly disappear, but she did. Her vision fragmented violently, all her senses weren't working—dead. The ground beneath her was gone, replaced by endless black that wasn't black since she had no perception to label the color. She couldn't breathe—didn't need to. She didn't exist. 

She felt nothing—not even feeling that she felt nothing, absurd as it may sound. Nothing at all. 

Except him. 

She had gasped then, taking a sharp intake of breath. Gohan was there, not far away, yet not up close, nor anywhere in between. Just _there_. 

The pain of impacting with the ground jarred her back to reality. Trembling on the soil, she tried to grasp that she had ceased to exist—at least it felt that way. She felt it before, but never this strong—this sudden. Then it clicked with her. Gohan. She knew what the bastard did, he—twang. 

Videl felt it happen again, knowing immediately what he was aiming for. Her last conscious thought was that if he could do it to her—she could do it to him. Desperately, she reached back before his presence disappeared—right after she got a hold on reality—and viciously plucked him back. The sound of crashing alerted her just how close he was. He couldn't be more than a few yards away. Forcing herself back on her feet, she tore through the forest—desperate to get more distance between them—before Gohan recovered from the backlash. 

She didn't get far before crashing roughly again to the forest floor. 

  


* * *

  
Gohan pushed himself back on his feet after hearing Videl fall for a second time. Damn. He didn't except her to be able to disrupt his balance in return. He wasn't fast enough to close the link into their normal state and suddenly found himself back on his knees. Videl didn't wait again this time and plucked him again before he recovered. 

It was like someone turning off the lights suddenly, or knocking you out for a second. Disorienting. 

His control was better than her and he was able to recover more quickly despite being tugged twice in a row. He gave a final rough and deep pull at her before cutting off the link. A second later he was back on his feet, shooting straight in her direction. 

  


* * *

  
Videl struggled to a standing position. Her vision was still spinning but she knew she had no time to wait for it to settle. Gohan had cut off the link; he must be close enough not needing it to slow her down. Or maybe he didn't want her to return the 'attack'. Whatever he reason was it did not bode well for her. 

She needed a distraction. More time. No—not a distraction, but a diversion. 

She held out both her hands and formed a ki ball in each. She then levitated off the ground sped off into the forest, determined to shake Gohan off her trail till she could find somewhere safe to hide till sunrise. 

  


* * *

  
Two—no—three ki. Three of her ki signatures with the same speed and strength. Different directions. 

The demi-Saiyan stopped, his boots kicking up dirt and dead leaves in a whirl from his sudden brake. Then suddenly, all three ki blinked out one by one—and from the far away sound of trees shaking he knew what she had done. She masked her flying ki with a few others ki balls going in different directions. Over the years she had used this tactic before with him, forcing him to gamble which direction she went off to. It usually was enough for her to shake him off her trail for her to hide in crowds or wherever. 

Fortunately for Gohan, this time her stamina wasn't as durable as before and the thick forest would quickly snuff out any ki ball once she's far enough not to control them. Then, she wouldn't dare fly above the canopy as he would simply follow her up and spot her. _Unfortunately_ though, it was enough. The maximum area for her to hide judging from the length of control over the ki balls was just adequate for her to hide and move around till sun rise. 

He tossed over in his head if he should try opening their link once more. True, she would be able to use it against him, but he just needed one unnatural rustle over the otherwise relatively silent forest to get a bearing on her direction and distance. Getting down on one knee, Gohan closed his eyes and reached out to her. To his surprise, he _couldn't_. 

  


* * *

  
The trick was, as Videl found, was forming a mental "door". Once she felt Gohan opening his "door", she merely shut hers. It was surprisingly easy once she got the concept and tried it. Like closing one's mouth; a simple "shut" command from the brain. Or like suppressing ki; pushing it down with a quick breath, focusing it to one's center. 

Without the link and the now additional distance between them, Videl silently got up before moving forward deeper into the forest. Gohan would have to rely on his tracking skills, and she had to rely on her stealth. She took to the branches above, jumping nimbly and silently through the trees. It would keep her from leaving tracks on the forest floor; however, she suspected Gohan had a way around that too. Since he always managed to stay on her trail no matter what she tried. 

Videl remembered a moment more than a year ago when she was convinced she had lost—that Gohan had caught her. But the event had just added to her ever growing list of questions regarding the enigma that was this hunter Gohan. He had followed her to the small town of Fern; the closest he had ever got outside of a full-moon truce—to her knowledge anyway. She still had no idea what had transpired then.   


* * *

  
Chapter 13 Interlude 

Nowhere to Run 

  
  


How. Could. She. Be. So. _CARELESS?!_

Idiot! Stupid idiot! Damn it that was just redundant calling herself a "stupid idiot". Idiots _are_ supposed to be stupid, you idiot! AUGH! 

Maybe he won't notice that she noticed him. Maybe he would stay nicely a few steps behind her in supposed stealth until she could think up someway to escape. But _how_? He was a frickin' five meters behind her! Even if she did starting running now, if would take him no time to catch her because of the heavy crowds. She could take to the air but then it would be an aerial chase. And he _knows_ she would be back. She wasn't carrying her duffel bag; all her money and belongings were in it at the inn. 

In her distracted state, Videl started to bump into people and earning herself glares and a couple indignant, "Hey! Watch it!" Ugh, so far for acting "normal". She could practically _see_ him there. Dark black eyes boring into the back of her head with a determined frown on his face. Hell, she could confidently guess which foot he was on. Left, right, left, right—what in the world was she thinking!? She needed to _get away_. 

It was then the market crowd abruptly thinned out as Videl reached the end of the street and on to the town's warehouse district. It was plainly a long stretch of a narrow two way street with dark gray warehouses stacked side-by-side all the way out into the modest harbor. A few stands and stalls were still found, mostly selling fruits or fish that were freshly imported from the smaller tropical islands. She paid no attention to this though; all that mattered was that she had a clear shot to _run_. 

Videl slightly crouched to execute a burst of speed when sudden warmth came over her back and neck—immediately freezing her on the spot. Her blue eyes were widening with her heart beat increasing three-fold by every second. He was right behind her. Just barely touching her but his body heat was so close she actually wondered if they weren't touching already. She didn't move, nor did he. They must have appeared silly standing so close to each other yet both made no movement at all. 

The young woman didn't _dare_ to move. It was irrational but she felt that any sudden move would disrupt whatever was keeping him from grabbing her; that she would provoke him into action. However, it didn't stop her from steadily raising her ki. His ki rose along in sync with hers, keeping them equal in power. Even when winds started billowing around them, neither made a move nor sound. The suspense and tension was enough to make sweat roll down her temples and her breathing erratic. There was no way out. All Gohan had to do was raise his arms and she would be trapped. 

She was desperate by now and let her ki blaze fully, knowing well the risk of powering so high that it might be caught on scouters. Fern was on the west coast though, in the Vegeta lands; a world away from Satan. She should be able to elude Frieza's troops if they do come. But then again, Gohan would definitely get her first. His ki blazed right with hers before overwhelming her aura—barely knocking her over from the sheer intensity. 

Videl swallowed thickly, deciding to go out with a bang. Her fist clenched and gathering excess ki into it, she swung around sharply intending to strike low. She hit empty air and nearly completed the spin before realizing he was _gone_. No Gohan. No ki. No trace. 

The blue-eyed ex-princess blinked dumbly as she scanned her surroundings. Nothing. It was baffling—why would Gohan be the one to run? He was—he was really there a second ago, right? Could it be she was _imagining_ things? Videl looked downwards at the formed radiating pattern right behind her as if the dirt on the stone brick road was blasted with a high powered dryer. Yes, Gohan was definitely there a moment ago. But why wasn't he there then? 

She took one last nervous glance around—ignoring the gaping crowd—before concluding she wouldn't pass by the chance to get her stuff and really high-tail it. And so, she quickly sprinted back to the inn and checked out—all done in paranoia as she jumped at every little shadow until she embraced the wilderness. If she had stayed at the harbor longer, she would have witnessed a young mother being dragged by a twelve year old boy who was swearing loudly that he felt his brother. She would had also witnessed a certain black-eyed hunter step out from the dark shadows back into the street as the mother and boy returned to the markets, a longing expression on his face as he watched the two till they were swallowed by the crowd. 

Interlude End 

  


* * *

  
Videl didn't know how long she had been walking, probably three or four hours at most. Judging from when they arrived at the mountain range, which is nearly an hour's flight from the mansion, it should be almost midnight. She hadn't detected Gohan at all for the last hours—not even his presence. And so, she found it safe to assume she had actually shook him off her trail far enough. 

Stopping for a rest, Videl cried triumphantly to herself, "Hah! Take that you arrogant bastard!" Feeling too tired to continue on; she made her way to a nearby thick tree and deftly jumped up into the branches. Settling down against the trunk she closed her eyes for a quick rest. It was still hard to relax knowing that Gohan was out there somewhere trying to get her, but the day's excitement and exhaustion managed to make her fall asleep once she closed her eyes. It just wasn't good for her body to suddenly be thrown back into her old routine after being so out of practice. 

  


* * *

  
Videl's eyes shot open and she tumbled out of the tree to land roughly on all fours. First thing she felt was an intense wave of panic. She remained crouched on the forest floor as she nervously closed her eyes and focused her breathing. 

He was _there_. 

H-how long had she fell asleep? How did he get so close without her knowing? How long had he been there? Watching her? 

She slowly pushed herself up as her blue eyes scanned her surroundings. She tried to steel her expression but found it hard because she could feel him staring at her, waiting, ready to pounce. She couldn't see anything in the dark; almost as if the night darkened—oh yes. It must be almost dawn since the sun ray's penumbra was coating over the mountains. Hope fluttered a millisecond in her heart that it was almost dawn, but it died out as she realized she was literally in the darkest hour of her life 

Gohan was there—too close for her to shake him off again. She couldn't even sense which direction he was in. If she ran, for all she knew she could run right into his arms. It was like that time in Fern all over again as her breath started to quicken as did her pulse. She didn't even have the courage turn around for fear that he would be right behind her. However, she must move. Try to get away to somewhere more hidden. 

Videl raised her foot and set it down a step in front of her—like she was testing the waters. Holding her breath and half expecting Gohan to burst out and seize her, she waited a few more seconds before taking another step forward. Nothing happened. Then as if she found the switch for her nerve, she dashed as fast as she could into the thicker foliage. 

The sounds of heavy rustling behind her nearly made her scream. All her cool and strategies were pushed aside as fear gripped her heart. There was something uncharacteristically frightening about the chase. Maybe it was Gohan's promise of what he'll do to her once he got her, or it could be the _way_ he was chasing her. He was playing with her. Letting her know he's there and watching. Kami—Videl never felt so frightened in her life. 

"Videl." 

The heavy breath and the barely noticeable wet flick of his tongue that caressed her left ear made her stumble with a surprised gasp and she crashed before landing ungracefully in a small clearing surrounded by solid bushes and trees. She shot straight up into a battle stance with a panicked cry only to find herself alone. Her eyes were wide with her pupils contracted in her fear despite the dark surroundings; making her vision even more hindered. 

His presence was now even stronger and she knew he was trying to freak her out. Unfortunately, it was working. She darted her eyes around, fighting the urge to wildly ki blast the whole area. But even she noticed how much she was shaking. In her state, it would be a miracle to stop shaking let alone concentrate enough for an attack. 

A rustle to her left had her jumping before another rustle from her right nearly forced a yelp out of her. More rustles sounded, seeming to come from all around her and all she could do was slowly back up. There was no way in hell she could pin point where he was coming from. In a trice of control, she successfully fished out the small knife from her boots and held it defensively in front as the rustling went on. 

"Damn you, Gohan…" she managed to growl without faltering, "I'm going to kill you for this…." 

Videl's guarded backward pace continued until her backside came up against a thick bush. Keeping her back to the bush she felt a small sense of security that her rear was now covered and diverted her attention back to the unnatural sounds. Trying to pin point his location, she realized, was only making herself more nervous. 

Then everything fell silent. 

Her breathing halted in mid-inhale as terror gripped her heart even more than before. She didn't even dare to blink. Her heart beat was insanely loud in her ears and she wished she could stop it since she was positive Gohan could hear it—from wherever he was. Sweat trickled down her face and her lungs and eyes were starting to burn from the strain when she realized something off. Her rapid heartbeat— 

There was another, quieter, set. 

Coming from directly behind her. 

Then two arms burst out from either side of her head. Videl screamed in shock and her heart felt like it literally jumped up into her throat before she managed to get a hold of herself. She took the split-second to fling herself forward—well aware of his body just inches away from hers—and spun in mid-air to face him—her knife raised. The look in his intense gaze nearly made her drop it. 

His black eyes were practically _burning_. So intense was it that despite the situation Videl gasped out as heat shot through her veins. She wanted no more than to let him ravage her there and feel his smoldering gaze burn into hers. Then they both hit the ground. Videl landed with a grunt on her back as Gohan managed to catch his arms around her waist on top of her. The pain knocked some sense into her and Videl growled before slashing down at his face. 

Gohan reflexively dodged back and let an arm loose to block the blade. Videl then remembered one crucial point—she forgot to coat it with her ki. 

The blade hit Gohan's arm and broke right off at the handle in pieces. 

Oh crap. 

She spent no more time dwelling on it before managing to wiggle out from under Gohan and on to her feet to run. A heavy hand clamped over her right shoulder and she wrenched free, aware of her shirt ripping right off. Now she was only in her sports bra and spandex shorts—_not_ good. Gohan's growl was loud in her ears before she felt his arms grab her around the waist and pull her off the ground. Then she was quickly spun once, her head still spinning before finding she was now facing him, her feet off the ground, and her arms pinned by her sides. 

"I caught you," Gohan announced in a husky voice. The combined feel of his gaze, voice, and the way she pressed up to him made her feel dizzy. Even so, she managed to gulp before working a glare on to her face. 

"Enough games, Gohan. Let me go. _Now_." 

"Didn't I say I would take you if I caught you before sunrise?" 

Her eyes were back as wide as saucers and the now familiar terror gripped her heart. "Y-you—you're not s-ser—" 

"I am serious," Gohan grinned in a feral manner while tilting his head up, giving Videl a clear view that yes, his canines _have_ elongated. Her alarm now increased ten-fold and she started struggling only to freeze as Gohan suddenly pushed her up so he had easy access to the expanse of her neck. The moment his lips touched her skin she gasped. "I am so serious," he whispered against it, trailing the tip of his canines down to the juncture between her neck and shoulders, "that you have no idea how much it hurts, Videl." 

When his mouth parted on her neck she had the strangest premonition that he was going to suck her blood like a vampire. However, nothing could ever prepare her when he actually did. 

His teeth sunk in easily and she screamed. He didn't let go but kept his hold firmly on her, even as she powered up fully in his arms that the white aura lit up their surroundings like day. Forget fear. Forget desire. Videl was in pain and _pissed_. He was _biting_ her! Like some _animal_!! 

"Let—me—GO!!" She screamed in his ear, trying to force his arms off from around her. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!!" Her answer was him biting down even harder with a growl, causing her to jerk in pain. She could even feel his tongue lapping off the blood almost lazily afterwards. She had no idea what was going on or what the hell he was thinking, but for sure—she wanted to be released. 

Pulling her head as far as she could without ripping a chunk off her shoulder she slammed her head to the side of his. All that accomplished was a bruise on _her_ temple and him giving a violent tug—making her cry out and tears brimming in her eyes. She was powerless to make him let go and the pain was clouding her senses as was her anger. 

Unknown to her, Gohan was patiently waiting. He knew the young woman better than herself and it was a matter of time she would unknowingly finish what he started. And that moment came few seconds later when Videl finally snapped. 

"You—! If that's how you want to play—!!" Her eyes fell on the only thing directly in the line of her vision. _His_ neck. It was a moment of absolute rage that propelled her to power up—so much that Gohan had to double his grip—before she opened her jaw, concentrated her ki, and bit him back. 

Blood immediately flooded her mouth and she swallowed regardless of the thick metallic taste. 

Then everything exploded into an unexplainable blinding nothingness. 

To be continued. 

  


* * *

  
Ann's notes: Oh man, you gotta love those evil cliffhangers. Anyway, we see more into Gohan's past here and honestly I'm sorta miffed that once again Gohan gets all the "mating info" from Vegeta as does so many other fics. Dunno, just seems to me that Vegeta wouldn't _really_ talk about such a thing with him. But heck, I even got That Damn Bond going so I guess it's logical I'll be taking the same road on how Gohan learns about it. I'm also no liking the way I tackled the chase scenes—not "dramatic" enough for me. ARGH! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and e-mails! You guys are the GREATEST!! Give yourselves a hearty pat on the back ^^ We're more than halfway to the end!! 

Tim's notes : Well another chapter done *notes that he himself hasn't gotten chapter done*. Personally, I like it pretty well, ohh, btw if you want a Non-Vegeta telling Gohan the "birds and bees" intro, e-mail me and I'll send you what I have instead. Note: If you do get it keep it under your "hat", it's for your eyes and those who ask only, so don't go blabbing about it. Videl tried to be smart but she was off balance both emotionally and psychically *not a good combo*. I imagine if Gohan had time on his planned timetable he'd let Videl get fully into the "spirit" of things, before starting the chase, but he didn't. Alas now I'm going to have to help with the next chapter cuss to be honest, you guys KNOW SQUAT about this (P&P) Gohan's past. Trust me on this, it's quite different from the show. Ten minute pizza, hmm, must be slightly under done. :D I'm guessing PsYChO was thinking about how stupid it is to have these huge conglomerates on food products pretty much control the industry they're in. That and he assumes everything huge and corporate is an evil entity at heart :D 

  


* * *

  
And now a bonus from Ann about a guy named Mike AKA PsYCHo that one day wrote in an e-mail a creative little 10-minute piece about a pizza that had an identity crisis. 

Parable of the Pizza 

By PsYChO 

Once there was a Pizza, who was placed with the most altruistic intentions amongst an eclectic group of Dim Sum. Now, when a cuisine chef frequented this vague and unidentified location (to protect the identity of the Pizza, who was enrolled in the Victual Protection Program), he objected, rather surprised, at the Pizza being labeled as 'exotic Dim Sum'. After making his denigration known to the Enigmatic Owner of said Unidentified Location, the Confused Chef asserted that the Pizza had no place in such a locale. The Enigmatic Owner begged to differ however, and stated with obvious complacency that the Pizza was indeed Dim Sum. After much dispute and dialogue, the two agreed to try to ascertain if what the Confused Chef purported wasn't a spurious attempt at mendacity. So, they decided to eat Said Pizza and eat a representative sample of the Dim Sum population to verify their congruity or incongruity. Each consumed one half of the Pizza, and came to the mutual conclusion that the Schizophrenic Pizza was indeed, deep down, even with slight residual traces of Dim Sum, a classic pepperoni panzerotta. 

Once their folly was realized, the VPP (Victual Protection Program) contracted a rather sloppy Bologna Sandwich to portray the deceased victim, a Pizza with a Dim Sum identity crisis, to defray investigation by the CIA. The CIA learned of this dastardly plot however (They had placed Beef and Chicken informants acting like Salad in said Undisclosed Location), and moved quickly to draft the Most Wanted 'Charlatan Food Stuff' list, in which Osama bin Laden's 'Kus-Kus' and Saddam's 'Hummus' were also present. 

The President declared the following day a 'War on Food Impersonation', boldly stating that they will unilaterally break all diplomatic ties with the shady country Kraft Foods, and labeled their President ChefBoyardee and his National Security Adviser Betty Crocker as 'instigators of food impersonation'. They needed no authorization from the F.D.A, he was not going to stand around while criminals like Chef Boyardee and the mysterious 'Green Giant' (Vice President of Kraft Foods) harbored Weapons of Mass Stupidity and the deadly Meat-Anthrax substance developed by Kraft food-poisoning scientists. In addition, Sheikh Kabab, the King of the Middle East, declared strengthening of ties and a sincere effort to administrate the 'War on Food Impersonation'. 

The president of France, Monsieur Toast, and the German Chancellor Frankfurter, tried to scramble out a last ditch peace initiative and to resolve the strained ties between them and the 'Coalition of the Willing Eaters'. The main concern for these two was the "Coalition's' ambitions regarding Kraft Food's vast Cheese Reserves. The President has refuted such accusations as absurd, even though suspicious links are formulating between the current Administration and their links to large businesses such as McCain Foods, and Frito-Lay, amongst others. Homeland Food Security head Martha Stewart remained adamant that the threat is minimal, and people shouldn't be thwarted from indulging in their favorite fat-excessive (Preferably saturated fat) delicacies. 

This is Larry King, signing off. 

Ann : A Dim Sum flavored pizza to whoever could guess what the hell PsYChO was thinking/smoking when he wrote that. 

(yes Mike, revenge is sw33t) 


	15. Deja Vu

You know it's been way too long since your last update when you start getting death threats every week and can't stand your own writing from the _previous_ chapter. I won't keep you any longer, author notes at the end.

Disclaimer: Why did you think it took so long to update?

* * *

Predator and Prey  
Chapter 14 : Déjà vu

She was on her back, staring up at the full moon. Steam rose from the warm waters that lapped at her neck, making it appear that the moon was shifting and warping along with every ghostly wisp, as she breathed in the scent of wild flower herbs. To her side, she could feel the slick warmth of skin and the subtle rise and fall of breath. Underneath her head were the firmness of well-honed muscles—the very same honed to take her life away.

But it was all wrong.

It never happened.

She was standing, staring across with vision blurred by unleashed tears. Grass swayed to caress her knees with every gush of wind, making it appear that they were providing comfort, as she breathed in the scent of the evening breeze. To her front, she could almost feel the warmth and catch the subtle rise and fall of breath. A blood-red pendent was held firmly in well-honed muscles—the very same honed to protect her life till they fell off bone.

But it was all wrong too.

It also never happened.

_ Right?_

As reality slammed back to her along with the pain, Videl would never again remember the non-existent memory of a steamy full-moon and a teary parting. Neither would Gohan.

* * *

The first thing she felt was the sharp pressure on her neck disappearing to be replaced by throbbing and the warm rush of blood flowing to the wound. What had happened? It was just like being pulled away from existence by the mental attacks, but it—it went _deeper_, and somehow, she knew it wasn't natural to go that deep. Nothing was. 

Nothing should be able to go _that_ deep.

She couldn't even explain it in words; what she felt was so overwhelming that it was impossible to describe what it was like. So much, in fact, that her mind was already forgetting the sensation that something unexplainable happened, too strained to hold on to the memory. What she _could_ hold onto was the knowledge, the certainty, that something changed permanently between her and Gohan. Something irreversible and would be the starting point of _everything_.

Videl pushed herself up from her prone position on her back to watch Gohan crouch low in front of her, panting as she was. Blood streaked across his neck and trailed brightly down his right side. He raised his left hand and clamped it over the small hole before turning dark eyes up at her. She stared back, before spitting a piece of his flesh between them.

"What…" she started, swallowing saliva to wash the taste of his blood from her mouth, "What did—what did you do?"

He said nothing and stood up swiftly; changing his attention to the still flowing wound just inches from his jugular. She stood up along with him, barely catching herself upon shaky legs, with her left hand mirroring his clutching at the bite mark. Glaring, she waited for him to divert his attention back to her—which he did a moment later.

"Let's go, we need to leave this place," Gohan ordered before pivoting on his heels and walking away from her.

"I'm not moving an _inch_ before you tell me just what the _hell_ you did to me."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to eye her, taking in the burning blue eyes and stiff stance. Not in a mood to talk, Gohan approached her without a word and reached out to grab her by the waist. A swift knee under his chin canceled the attempt.

"Tell me, Gohan, just what happened seconds ago," Videl growled, backing up with a couple of guarded steps. Gohan rubbed his chin, musing that he actually felt it sting a little (along with the odd feeling it happened before), before sighing loudly.

"I will, after we get out of here and get cleaned up. Okay?"

"Not okay. I want to know what you did. _Now_."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. I'll explain everything once we're out of here."

"Try me."

"You'll regret it."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Videl…. Please, just a while later, okay?"

"_GOHAN_!" She suddenly yelled, marching forward to jab her finger in the middle of his chest roughly. "I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of not knowing _anything_! There is obviously something big you're not telling me that has a direct effect on my future! You _bit_ me, Gohan! You hunted me down like some animal and _bit_ me! I want to know why in Kami's name you did that—I want to know _NOW_!"

Resisting the urge to flinch under her ear-piercing demands, Gohan finally chose the worse possible method to inform her just what happened—the direct method. There was really no need to hide secrets from her anymore.

"Videl," he started in a serious tone that immediately shut her up, "by the ancient laws of the Saiyans and by legal binding of the Vegeta kingdom, we've completed a marital engagement set by blood between Satan and Vegeta… We're now husband and wife—for eternity."

They stood there for almost seven minutes, Videl's expression unchanged from when she started listening. Her first thought was that he had the gall to make jokes at such a time. It was a very creative joke, she would give him that, har har. However, even in her state, she could see clearly that his eyes held no humor. Gohan was serious. So dead serious that she didn't feel any initial shock. Which was weird—shouldn't she be, you know, in shock?

Either way, it appeared she was handling it pretty well. She wasn't screaming or anything. But then, she felt like lying down, which finally troubled her. It was so unlike her! So cliché! She thought better of herself! Apparently, her body seemed to have lower standards in how it handled severe distress. And so, Gohan's wide obsidian eyes were the last thing she saw before she slumped to ground in a dead faint.

* * *

Someone was slapping her face lightly while calling her name. At first, she had no recollection why she was being slapped, or why she was lying down for the matter. A rush of annoyance at the persistent slapping and name calling made her wrinkle her eyebrows. What did this person _want_? Can't she just be left in peace—oh, crap. 

Gohan was more then a bit caught off-guard when Videl shot up and immediately sent a fist at his face. He barely dodged the blow before she kicked up and planted her two feet on his chest, pushing him back on his bottom with a forceful shove. He blinked from the impact and suddenly Videl, his _wife_, was crouching on his torso with an eerily calm look on her face. Both white knuckled fists were gripping at the shirt he had threw on after carrying her back to their starting point where the bags were.

"You better start explaining things, Gohan. And I believe the fastest way for you to do so is to tell me _who_ _you really are_." Videl paused before growling deep in her throat and spitting out some more, "And you _better_ be telling the truth."

"Videl, you do realize that your threat doesn't really have any effect? I'm stronger than you by far."

She had learned by then that the element of surprise is crucial.

For the first time in years Gohan found himself subjected to mind-boggling pain. The type of pain no man would ever want to experience—especially when it originated in the area most important to a man.

"That," Videl removed her knee after the ki powered strategically placed hit and pushed herself onto her feet, "was for all the times you forced yourself on me." She eyed the whimpering Gohan with little to none remorse. Really, she was _that_ hyped up on enjoyment on actually inflicting great pain on him that she forgot everything that happened. Giving herself a mental pat on the back and a silent cheer for all women everywhere, she picked up her bags and prepared to leave—again.

"W-w-wait…," Gohan wheezed, pushing himself on to his feet.

For a split second she did felt guilt and the smallest hint of trepidation that something bad was going to happen if she ran from him. Since, the truth was, bad things were _all_ that happened when she did run (excluding Erasa's marriage). However, once again her temper clouded her judgment and she just snorted at Gohan's form. "You're obviously not going to tell me everything to my face, might as well I find out the truth for myself. Vegeta Kingdom you had said? I believe I can find what I want from the authorities there."

"N-no! Wait, you don't k-know what you're getting yourself into!" It was too late however, Videl blasted into the sky and headed towards the Saiyan country. Gohan heavily swore. If any of Freeza's spies spotted her around the Saiyan palace or even the palace grounds, they were toast.

* * *

With the solitude of the dawning sky, Videl furiously turned over Gohan's words in her mind. If he was telling the truth, and it definitely seemed so with his responses after she woke up, there were many questions regarding _her_ identity and how it had to do with his. Gohan had named the two kingdoms, using words like 'legal binding' and mentioning a previously set marital engagement… Why would he have anything to do with the Vegeta Kingdo—Videl almost wanted to dive head first into the ground and kill herself for never guessing the possibility that Gohan—that he… 

The signs were there, his power being the most telling. Why had she never thought about it?

"Damn it, Gohan," she harshly whispered against the wind, "I never had a chance to defeat you in the first place—because you're a _Saiyan_." The revelation answered a lot of questions like the link between him. She knew that Saiyans were telepathic to a degree, but it bothered her more _why_ they had the link in the first place. If, once again, what he had said was true, then…

_ "We're now husband and wife--for eternity."_

Her mind refused to go down that particular alley and turned to other paths. The engagement must have been made when she was still the princess, but what was Gohan's position for him to merit an engagement with a princess? There weren't a lot of Saiyans, only a hand full in fact, and Videl never knew there were any her age.

Ah, wait. There was one… The only one was… Was… But then…

The blue-eyed girl cupped a shaking hand to her mouth, not noticing she stopped right above where the trees had thinned out. The scope of the conspiracy started to grow and Videl wondered how long everything had been planned, how long it had been carried out. Piccolo! Did her mentor know about it? Kuririn, Juuhachigou, and Muten Roshi… had they all—? The yellow copter she got mysteriously… had they all been behind it? They, they—her father. Her _father_. He must have known it; the engagement was set by _blood_ before she could remember. But then... Amie… and _Gohan_. For all these years, he—

The blow to the back of her head was loud in her skull as her vision was filled with red tinted trees.

* * *

Gohan snapped his head up, halting just before getting ready to blast off after her. Her ki just went sharply downward as if she she's been struck out of the sky. However, he felt no other ki at all… Maybe she just fainted. He opened up the link between them, feeling a growing lump in his throat. Something wasn't right. Could it be _they're_ here already? That fast? She had been giving out way too much ki in such an isolated area, Gohan knew they had little time but— 

Once the link was open, mental pain flooded his senses. For a moment he believed he was her, feeling his ribs break, feeling his flesh bruise and tear under ruthless attacks, it was hard to breathe because blood flooded in his windpipe and he desperately called out for—

_ GOHAN!_

Her mental cry focused him back and he knew he had seriously miscalculated somewhere. He wanted no more than to blast to her place and rip apart the one that was hurting her, but even with Videl's agony echoing through his mind he knew was that it was even more important than ever that another mistake wasn't made. So he ran. He ran as fast and as silently as he possibly could, masking his ki desperately. He didn't even reply to her plea for help even as she could no longer complete his name through their link. Gohan wanted to throw up.

* * *

It was only when Videl felt the rough earth under her face and the foot on her back that she realized the attack has stopped. She couldn't sense anything below her hips as everything else throbbed painfully. She didn't even get a good look at her attacker whose ki still couldn't be felt. It could only mean one thing and Videl really didn't want to confirm her suspicions. However, there was little else she could do. Panting heavily, she looked up behind her and her breath hitched. 

It was that night all over again as the dawning morning cast cool shadows over the smooth planes of his face. He wasn't grinning like that night, just looking down at her with an almost astonished gaze. Videl felt blood and bile pool in her mouth and she coughed a bit letting the fluid flow out into the earth, not taking her eyes off the same android that had almost sent her to certain death almost more than four years ago.

"You surprise me, General Videl," he said in a monotone voice, "I wasn't expecting to find you at all after all these years. Well, at least finding you myself."

Videl said nothing. There wasn't really much to be said since she knew he was either going to kill her right there or bring her back to the palace. Her only hope was that she could stall him long enough till Gohan arrived. Inwardly, she swore upon all her ancestors, her kingdom, her sword, and heck, even her school text books that it was definitely the _very last _time she ran from Gohan.

The android stared at her bloodied face a moment before roughly kicking her onto her back and placed his heavy boot centered on her chest, pinning her down once more. Videl coughed more blood and futilely grasped at his foot to lessen the pressure on her broken ribs. Glaring at his passive face, she tried not letting it show that she was probing along her mental link trying to find Gohan's position. The link was open and he was near, that much she felt, but where was he? Why couldn't she detect his ki at all? A bit of panic seeped into the connection and she let it, really wanting Gohan to make the pain stop and not caring if her pride would regret it later. Reassurance trickled back and she almost sighed in relief. It wasn't a solid answer, but it was enough.

"You can still speak, can't you?" The android shifted his foot slightly, letting her breathe better. Videl remained silent, glaring at him. He had an unchanged face of a young man barely eighteen that was currently starting to frown. "Do answer me or I'll have to make sure you really can't." Underlying the threat, his foot was now suddenly above her throat.

"_You're_ still as impatient, I see…" She shot back; somehow a bit surprised her voice was steady even though it sounded a bit garbled from the blood. "I merely didn't have anything to say."

"You always had something to say, even that night I recall. And I do recall. Very clearly." He then tilted his head a bit, hazel eyes focusing on the bite mark on her neck which was now bleeding profusely again, "You've been injured. A wild animal perhaps?"

Videl narrowed her eyes, ignoring the pain from the swollen left one. "Were you always this talkative?"

The android stared at her a bit more before smiling and placing his foot back on her chest earning a grunt from his captive. He tapped a button on his scouter and Videl could see a mini screen blink on in the purple lens. It must be a new model as she didn't recognize the slimmer ear piece and wider visor. Then her blood turned to ice at the words the android spoke.

"I've got the General, my Lord Freeza."

* * *

Almost, he almost let a wayward breath out of his lungs at the name of the tyrant. Gohan had arrived just as the android pinned a defeated Videl to the ground. However, he made no plans to save her, not until it was certain she was going to be killed. It was hard to see from his position a few trees away, but his superior hearing caught every word and movement. From the looks of it, neither Videl nor the android detected his presence. 

"_Well, well_," there was a slight crackle in the transmission but the voice was unmistakably Freeza's, "_Videl, my dear, how are you?_"

"Not too bad. How are _you_? Dying, I hope." Videl let out a painful gasp afterwards as the android stepped down on her chest.

"_Tsk__, tsk, I see you haven't improved on your manners. Though, years in the wilderness could only contribute to your problems, hm?_" Videl didn't reply but her breathing became more labored and she started clawing at the android's foot. "_Bohlt, quite a bit too much, the poor dear can't talk._"

"My apologies, Lord Freeza." Bohlt shifted a bit and Videl sucked in a deep breath. For some reason, Gohan felt that she had tears in her eyes.

"I-if you're going to kill me, then get it over with…"

"_As worthless as you are now, I'm curious, just what made you give out so much ki? A fight? It was almost as if you wanted to be found._"

Videl snorted, "By you? It was merely a hunter who now is dead. He wasn't very smart."

"_Oh?_"

"Should have given me the information I wanted."

Gohan raised his eyebrow, just a tiny bit.

"_Well, I have many things to attend to. Hm, now, what to do with you…_"

"You do know that, as long as I'm alive, I'm going to kill you."

Freeza gave a short chuckle, "_I'll raise your bounty to six million dead. That might make things more fun. And we both know you can't exactly come out with the truth, now could you?_"

What?

"S-SHUT UP!"

It was the first time Videl raised her voice since the conversation started. Then Gohan felt her probing along their link, trying to determine his position. She gave up and shut off her part of the link, but not before an overwhelming emotion of guilt leaked through. Was she trying to make sure he wasn't close enough to hear their words? Suddenly, Gohan felt he might not like knowing the truth of what happened that night—or maybe the feeling might just be residue from Videl. Either way, he would have to know very soon.

"_Still touchy about the subject, I see. Doesn't the saying go… Well, something about time healing all wounds?_"

"You—you had promised me…" her whisper was almost drowned out by the winds and Gohan strained to catch each word, "Pr-promised me you wouldn't hurt them…"

"_You should know more than anyone words are just words when not on paper. And even if it was on paper,_" They all could hear the smile in Freeza's voice, "_More of a problem for you then me, aren't I right? My dear?"_

"Don't ca-call me that…"

"_Do you want me to promise?_"

Videl gave out an enraged snarl, elbowing Bohlt's foot off her chest and launching herself at his scouter. It was obvious both her legs were broken but it didn't deter her from trying to claw out the android's eyes. Right before she could get her hands on his earpiece, a swift chop to her unguarded side sent a loud crack echoing through the trees.

"General Videl attacked me, Lord Freeza."

"_I see, make sure she doesn't do so again. Whether she dies here or not doesn't make a difference. Get back to your patrol when done."_

"Yes, my Lord."

Gohan closed his eyes as the sounds of bones snapping filled the air. Videl didn't scream but he could hear pained gasping and moaning. The link between them was opened again and it was clear she was begging for help subconsciously. Pain, agony, it was all that was filtering through. Gohan clenched his fists as a ragged sob reached his ears and he knew her fingers were being broken one by one.

She's not going to be killed. She's not going to be killed. Another loud crack echoed and he had to repeat the words again.

It still wasn't reassuring but he just couldn't risk being seen, or even give a hint that someone powerful enough to defeat an android was assisting her. Because, of course, it left only a few to be held under suspicion of breaking the Tagoanist Law that stated it to be an act of war when ranking officials of a kingdom assists a hunted from another. She was a hunted, and he himself was…

_ Gohan… please… where are you?_

His eyes snapped open but he made no other movement until all that was heard was her haggard breaths. It sound like she was breathing through a veil of water, slowly drowning, so much was the blood in her lungs.

Gohan risked a glance and found the other two's position had moved much closer to him, unwittingly giving him a clear view. He didn't even want to look at her broken form for too long, everything seemed out of place, at wrong angles, but he knew she would live. Not long. But long enough.

* * *

The android, Bohlt, was once again staring down at her shaking form with a barely notable scrunch between his eyebrows. If he was human, he would have sighed before he knelt down beside her. It was surprisingly gentle the way he straightened her onto her back, a satisfied light in his eyes when the gesture appeared to reduce her discomfort. Videl's confused and questioning gaze was not missed. 

"Don't be so surprised, General. I have no personal pleasure derived from your pain, though, I find little else to do than to follow my Lord's orders. Now that I've fulfilled his wishes, and insured my own wellbeing, I don't see the need to inflict additional distress upon you."

Bizarre, truly bizarre. She knew that he was one of the originals Freeza brought, fully mechanical with logic strings and simulated personalities, however it surprised her how disarming, how innocent, he can look even after brutally—no, _efficiently_—crippling a person. "Was it ordered then…? That night… You and the other one—," she paused to let out a hacking cough that sent bolts of fire down her spine,"—tried to kill me so slowly…" She remembered how it had felt like an eternity, remembered watching her blood and entrails follow her in a bloody arc off the cliff. Even so, she currently felt no hostility towards her attacker, nerves soothed from both his non-threatening state and her blood loss. Her eyelids felt heavy.

Bohlt caught the way her voice held no accusation and he felt strangely comforted at the fact. As much as his circuits could allow such a feeling. "My apologies. It was neither mine nor Knut's intention. We had intended a quick execution, but you were surprisingly resilient as proven by your survival."

Videl almost laughed. She must be in shock because the absurdity of the situation hasn't sent her into spasms yet. She could hear her heartbeat slow, but wasn't sure if she should be alarmed by it or not. "S-shouldn't you be… leaving? Patrol… or something…" Something screamed inside her that Bohlt should leave, that she was running out of time. He has to leave, has to leave as soon as possible, in the next minute, next second has to leave there soon right now he has to leave right now…

"You are correct, General. I still have a few minutes before my absence is considered tardiness." A pale face flashed across his memory and he decided he wanted to finish his interrogation quickly. Tapping a few buttons, he opened an audio connection to the palace before addressing Videl, "I have one last question if you may. It appears there would be no next chance and I would be left with an unanswerable question. "

This wasn't like the other times, when she had fell over the cliff, when Gohan had punched her, when she had been shot, no, she felt no panic not even… not even… pain. Everything has dulled and not even her toes could move—weretheybrokenortornoff?—but no panic. Resignation? Not quite, she still wanted to live but she wanted more to rest a bit… She could still hear Bohlt clearly, the trees, the crunch of dry leaves…

Gohan. She could hear him. His heartbeat? _(the android has to leave NOW)_

How un-dramatic. It's just like going to sleep.

Is this how dying truly felt like?

_if__ i knew i would have welcomed death a long time ago_

"I had been pondering," and then his voice sounded very, very close, next to her ear, but her glassy eyes only saw random patterns through her lashes, "who saved you that night. Who was it, General Videl?"

And Gohan knew their time had run out.

Piccolo, Piccolo, even though he only saved her once and been with her less than anyone else she had always thought Piccolo would always save her. She had been 16 then, a young teenager forced to grow up too fast and after the murders he was the first her broken heart had latched onto. Piccolo, Piccolo, he was the one that saved her.

A weak smile was on her lips, showing blood tinted teeth. "Pi—," and then her breath refused to come out as her world dropped into darkness.

Videl died.

But only for a second.

A puff of air bubbled up blood but she suddenly sensed that there was something she should be remembering.

Bohlt had now repositioned himself that his scouter ear and her lips were a few inches away. Despite his enhanced hearing, he had to make sure her voice reached the microphone. "Pi…? Who? Who was it, General?" He had thought she did die in mid answer from the way her lidded eyes blanked and her breathing stopped. It would have been terribly disappointing.

_ (he has to leave get him to leave now right now)_

"…W-who?" There were voices in her head. No, not voices, just one.

"Who saved you that night, General?" There was no impatience in his voice.

Piccolo. Piccolo.

_ (no you can't say his name the android must leave)_

Piccolo. "Pic…" And once again she was yanked back, falling into darkness but she still felt no alarm, just comfort because it was something familiar, it happened before. It happened…? When she returned a chill blossomed in her chest and she somehow knew she couldn't speak anymore.

"General?"

Her eyes closed and it felt nice and cool.

_ (wait wait for me sorry just a bit more)_

"Unfortunate you couldn't last that long, but it should be enough for us to find out," the boyish-faced android tapped his scouter, confirming that everything she said had been transmitted to the palace. "I will be disposing of her body, end transmission."

Everything next almost happened simultaneously. The scouter barely finished beeping, signaling the terminated connection, before Bohlt felt the ki. His scouter exploded hardly a half-second later and it blinded him just enough for him to miss the hand reaching for his neck. He felt the digits dig in, internal sensors blaring at the intrusion before being silenced by a quick jerk, ripping and severing the cords and wires. His visualization sensory inputs only registered a smeared image of the prone general, trees and the orange sky, or was it golden fire, before it burst into white—

_ "I'll follow you."_

—then all was black.

The remains of the android were still flying through the air when Gohan reached Videl's side, propping her up and pouring ki in while trying to force a Senzu bean he grabbed before he left down her throat. His panic increased when she was too out of it to even swallow properly. Fishing the bean back out, he threw it into his own mouth and crushed it once with his teeth, not wanting to accidentally swallow too much of its healing properties.

He all but spit it down her esophagus as he forced the crushed bean down with his tongue, ignoring the taste of her blood and dirt mixed with the bitterness of bile. He didn't realize he was begging her to swallow through their bond but it might have been her just trying to breathe when he felt the Senzu go down. He released her and moved back, watching her gasp then go still. All he could do was stare; his mind not prepared if he was too late…

Then she opened her eyes. They were still unfocused but they were clear, the left orb already devoid of broken blood vessels. Gohan gave a shuddering sigh, closing his own eyes, in relief. His action made him miss the way her face, and the rest of her body, mended in a blink. Even his early bite wound left no trace on her skin.

When he re-opened his eyes, she was staring at him. He couldn't read her expression, nor decipher the emotion running through their bond, and let his brows furrow. "Videl? You all right?" Then he noticed his reflection in her pupils.

Golden locks. The cerulean irises.

He swore softly as she turned her gaze to the side, looking pensive at empty air. He waited for her to look back at him, not knowing how to start his explanation. Both of them didn't bother to change their positions, too much on their minds to physically move. When she did return her somber gaze to his he had already powered down, giving her a more familiar face to confront.

Videl weakly smiled, "I'm fine…" She took a deep breath and avoided his eyes; she didn't like the guilt she found in there. "Just surprised how long you managed to keep this from me…"

"Videl, I—"

She snapped her eyes back to his and he didn't need the bond to feel her hurt and confusion. "Promise me, no more lies."

"That…"

"Promise me."

_ "Words are but words…"_

He owed her, they all did. It was about time. Gohan nodded crisply, "I give you my word. No more lies."

She closed her eyes and nodded back, "Thank you, Ambassador Son."

* * *

"Bohlt, you're late." 

Her programming didn't include the emotion 'worry', but whatever she was feeling didn't have any other label that could adequately describe it. Bohlt was never late; he always made sure he was at least a few minutes early for everything. It was one of things she had admired about him. She, herself, would calculate the urgency of the situation—if her being tardy didn't have a significant impact then she would be more relaxed, even more than usual that is. She didn't like to hurry. It implies she wasn't in total control.

She tapped a slender finger against her scouter, enhanced eyes reading the connection logs scrolling at triple speed. Bohlt had ended his transmission 12 minutes ago; he should have been back at the check point—with her—in the past five minutes. He was late. There was no ping response from his scouter.

"Base, this is Lieutenant Knut at checkpoint alpha gamma gamma 37. I'll be heading towards last contact point of Captain Bohlt at 53-92-46. Expect a status update in five to seven minutes." She didn't even finish her first sentence before blasting off towards the red dot in her visor. She was hurrying.

Knut and Bohlt, always together. Even Lord Freeza had been gracious to keep them both on the same team throughout the years. They had been born in different batches, with different objectives, but would have been terminated together at a junk yard ready to be crushed into scraps. He was the older model but still a superior one than her, programmed to serve on battle fields. She was but an entertainment droid, especially for men whose fantasies could get them the death penalty on nearly every planet. Hair and eyes darker than night, skin too soft to be natural and nearly translucent—a face and body even younger than Bohlt.

She had been designed to be soft and yielding, almost too real to not be illegal (oh, but her kind was, finally was). Laws were passed and her models were finally deemed 'unnecessary for civilized beings', but not before she had been used by so many she cleared her memory database every week just to stay sane.

_ They shouldn't have given her artificial intelligence—they shouldn't have given it to any of them. AIs rampage. _

_ They rampage with time._

Lord Freeza had found them, saved them, and only them and the others like them because their looks were based on a particular hominid model. However, prior to Lord Freeza, Bohlt was the one that saved her first. Rescued her in the weeks after the numbers added up in her circuitry that something was amiss. She loved gathering information. Books, the news, anything she could read and process she stored it all down. It wasn't long before she concluded that there was a reason why those like her had been created, reasons that she no longer wanted to be a part of.

It wasn't hard to refuse. She had only sensors for indicating damage and not the pain itself. Even when she lost an eye and a leg it still wasn't a big deal.

She was scheduled to early disposal and it had been big news. There were only so many of her kind, each with a unique look, she would be the first and last of her series. Her case alerted the high councils of their planet, started the writing of laws banning entertainment droids sporting underage visages. It was all good, she had no regrets. Then someone had bought her, a droid so damaged it would cost more to fix her than to just make her into scraps, saving her from certain destruction.

He looked then as he looked now, still forever the boyish face of a young man almost in his late teens. He had the same dark hair as her, only his eyes were a piercing hazel. She had been surprised in a way androids could be; her processor hadn't calculated the chance her buyer would be another android. It was a rare occurrence; androids didn't feel the need to socialize as the living ones did and tend to isolate themselves from other androids as well. Even as a male droid, he had no use for her.

Bohlt was a fighter model (he had told her, in the times there was only two of them, he was used for assassination as his versions often were), released after the recent war. The rulers of their planet sent him home with money he had little desire to spend and a notification he would be put to rest in another moon cycle. It had been a part of the peace treaty. It was the law.

_ "I can fix you up. That much I can promise. Afterwards there's little I can do for you." Bohlt was still dressed in the stiff fabric of a soldier's uniform. Knut didn't recognize the medals and stripes on his chest but he had been awarded and promoted higher than many of his peers and even the non-androids. Even so, his felt no indignation for his termination. It was for peace, and it was what he had been created to protect._

_ She had questions, many questions; it was her programming that she'd gain as much information as she pleased. Her creators had really made the mistake of creating too complex an android for the purpose she was supposed to serve. "It's not a problem. It's enough."_

_ "I'm to be terminated in another moon."_

_ Her response had almost been immediate. "I'll follow you."_

She had meant it. Even after Bohlt spent the last of his war bonus to fix her as good as new—she could easily continue working, _existing_, until the ban was passed—she never left his side. They wandered the planet until it was time for his termination. None of the fighter models fail to reappear; they were loyal because they never knew anything else.

There had been a brief conflict regarding her presence. Bohlt had read the lips of his superiors through the waiting room glass and relayed the conversation to her.

_ "Never seen this happen in all my life."_

_ "Is this normal behavior?"_

_ "An anomaly."_

_ "They want to be terminated together. Like a pair of star-crossed lovers."_

_ "I don't like the feel of this, this is something new."_

_ "We can't stall the termination any further. We can't let him go."_

_ "Can't risk another war for them."_

_ "Truly like a pair of star-crossed lovers."_

_ "They made them too real."_

She didn't know why, but the thought of them being referred to as lovers felt comforting (she hadn't known the meaning of being star-crossed then and now she wished she still didn't). At the very least it hadn't conflicted with any of her thought processes—she had found herself hoping (could she hope? Or was it just simply inclination towards a favorable option?) Bohlt felt the same. She never asked, but after it was given the okay to have her with him at his termination he had smiled at her.

She was in his embrace—it was the first time she was held by a male with no ill intention—in the cramped capsule, ready to be crushed. He had suddenly reached out a lean arm, bracing it against the hatch lock, and focused his eyes on her. It was pitch black, but she knew he could see her perfectly.

_ "We're going to be terminated."_

_ There was a pleading quality in his voice. She didn't know they were capable to produce that tone. Was it possible they were emulating the living ones? Becoming more emotive each day? She replied in a whisper, "I know."_

_ He didn't respond save for the slight pressure he began to exert on the hatch and she suddenly realized what he intended to do. His processors must have come to a new conclusion, one that required input on her part to finalize the decision. She knew, without a doubt, he won't abandon his orders, so it only meant that…_

_ "This is not required of you."_

_ She would not leave him. "I know."_

_ She felt him lean forward, almost crushing her against the hatch and his body. He whispered in her ear with that pleading tone. "This is not required of you."_

_ "I know."_

_ The metal of the hatch groaned under his palm and she realized it would be no effort for him, or any of the others, to escape. But none of them would, because it was their purpose. "This is not required of you," he repeated again, slower, almost inaudible. He had now rested his head on her shoulders, sending puffs of cool air down her chest. "Please."_

_ She picked his hand off the hatch and threaded her fingers through his, pulling both hands between them. She had no component to call a heart but they both could feel the pumping of oils and cooling fluid. He looked up and she took the chance to rest her head under his chin, now understanding why the living ones enjoyed close contact. They were both cold to the touch but the heat from their energy generators could still be registered and she favored the close proximity._

_ Her breath was also cool against his neck. "I know." He tightened his hold around her and she found she couldn't name the feeling her sensors were returning to her. He bought her, saved her, she owed him her existence. "I'll follow you." He had become her purpose._

The electric field they soon went under shut them off, for the purpose of them not registering themselves being crushed. It was more for the mental comfort of the living ones than them. Knut and Bohlt wouldn't know, but the capsules had microphones to record any last words uttered by androids for research purposes. There was no other recording but theirs, and it would be a haunting one for the beings on their planet for generations to come.

When they awoke, it was to a large hanger where hundreds of androids like them gathered before an unfamiliar alien. Later, they would find out their savior's name and the new purpose he would bestow upon them. Knut was just content to follow Bohlt as she had promised twice already.

For the first time, she was glad that her creators over-constructed her. With limiters recalibrated, power generators boosted, and a new coat to her skin she became as powerful as any of the other soldier models. All she lacked was the programming but that was the easiest part.

She never felt the transition of her aggression limit removal. It was as if she had killed since her creation.

It didn't matter though. Nothing did. Except that by her side was Bohlt.

* * *

The first thing Knut saw as she landed was a single round eye, snapped wires and leaking fluid where the optical cord in a human would be. Synthetic irises in a color that would forever burn in her memory. Another few steps and she found the rest of him. 

She might have screamed. For once she couldn't tell, couldn't register sound.

_ "Why did you buy me?"_

There was blood, human blood, splattered around but no body. There were traces of ki, energy trails that disappeared into the sky straight up. Her eyes were wide, slicing, dissecting the surroundings to analyze everything—_tofindeverypartofhim__­—_she must find every clue, every lead because she had to—her purpose—she had to.

_ He smiled at her. It was getting more natural each time he did, she felt her own lips curve in turn, mimicking, wanting to do the same._

She felt no snap because there was none. AIs rampage, she had read somewhere. They never tell how or exactly what happens but she knew it happens. AIs rampage with time—no, her processor whirled, rampage is triggered by a specific event. A specific trauma.

A specific loss.

_ "I'm not sure. But that day, when I saw you, I just wanted to." He touched the back of his hand to her cheek, caressing, an imitation of affection, but it was enough. "I thought you looked beautiful even then." _

_ It was enough for her._

She had reported her find back to the palace in a steady tone, professional, just like how Bohlt taught her to be. She had gathered every part of him, staining her porcelain hands with black oil—blood, could she call it blood—neatly arranging him for the clean up crew. She had almost reconstructed his face, unmarred, save for a gaping hole where his left frontal lobe should be (his head felt lighter in her hands without it). She had done all she could at the moment.

Just before the clean up crew were to arrive, she pressed her lips to his cold ones but it was okay. Because they were always cold anyway. It was enough for her.

"I'll kill her," she hissed against his (dead?weretheyeveralive?) lips, not registering the new tone of voice, "I'll kill General Videl for you." And the one that actually ripped her Bohlt apart because she knew, oh she knew, there was another one that dealt the finishing blow. The girl had been dying, blooding seeping into earth and another one came, ki blasting an ash filled path from the trees to where Bohlt was. A surprise attack, cowardly, disgusting—but she herself would have done the same. Androids did little for their own pleasure, but Knut predicted she would have full gratification from gutting them both.

No one noticed anything wrong with the Lieutenant save for a more harsh expression on her young face. It was understandable; Knut and Bohlt were closer than anyone else at the palace. If she were human, she must have gone insane by now. Lucky her, they said. No one noticed she was hurrying.

_ AI's rampage because they can't shed tears._

* * *

To be continued…

A.N. Well. No amount of words can adequately express how utterly sorry I am it took _this_ long to update. So I'll keep it short. I'm sorry, so very, very sorry. And I won't promise that it'll never happen again, but at the very least I can promise I'll do my very darnest to finish this fic. It's getting close to the end so truthfully the goal doesn't seem that far away. I sincerely hope this chapter had been worth the wait. I upped the drama level more than usual, though, probably only read through it a couple of times so with any luck the typos and grammatical mistakes aren't too atrocious. Sorry Tim for not sending you this chapter first; really wanted to rush this out.

Funny thing about taking so long to update is how painful it is to read past chapters. Gah, so many things I cringed at, so many: "I can't believe I wrote that!" and: "Dude, that sentence is all wrong…" not to mention: "That is incredibly corny beyond belief…" It's _so_ painful to read that I've decided not to look back and just go forward. Hopefully, my writing skills haven't deteriorated and maybe even matured somewhat (not likely, but hey).

Aside from new questions asked in this chapter (while at it, you all _do_ know where the first part is referring to, right?) I want to talk a bit about our tragic android couple since their flashback occupies more than one third of the actual fic. At first, Knut and Bohlt were two guys—yes, they were supposed to be brothers when I first wrote them back in chapter 6. They were _still_ brothers all up to the words, "Bohlt, you're late." From there, I felt like I just discovered, hey, Knut should be a girl, and it was possible because only one android in chapter 6 was mentioned to be a guy. Wala, she became one. However, they were going to be just close comrades until I typed out the following sentence: Knut and Bohlt, always together.

I stopped there, staring at the words, and felt compelled to probe their relationship deeper. It sort of snowballed and I finished their flashback (and re-edited the earlier parts regarding Bohlt) all in one sitting. Now, I can say, they are one of my most favorite original couple (despite being the most tragic and 'fake'). I like the contrast between their relationship and the one between Gohan and Videl. In the end, Knut and Bohlt had the better, more healthy, more innocent relationship (totally platonic if you think about it) but Gohan and Videl are the ones with the real romantic love despite all the pain and tears. I hope you all enjoyed K&B's little interlude because I sure did writing it. I know how hard it is to introduce original characters a reader could sympathize with into a fanfiction and I tried my best. (most likely I'm going to write a original fiction version of their story when I have the chance) Oh, and about the rampaging AIs, it's inspired by _Halo_ somewhat.

Well, I guess that's it for now. Next in line should be Veritas chapter 8, the last chapter to the first part. Woo! Actually, chapter 2 of _Da__ Capo_ is almost done as well but I got a new direction I want the fic to take and I really want to finish either _Veritas_ or _P&P_ first before concentrating on _Da__ Capo_. Till then! Pray it doesn't take another year for me to update! And thank you for all the reviews (and flames and death threats)!

(Fred, Courtney, Mike, Penchy, and Jocelyn: … actually, just posting this chapter is all that's needed to be said.)


End file.
